


Tales of the Crook and the Assassin: Volume 2

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Captain Canary, Dark!E6 Ray, Destiny fix-its, Earth 6, Earth 7, Earth-2, F/M, Fluff, I didn't think I'd need a Volume 2, Legion of doom - Freeform, Lots of fix-its, Monica Snart, Possibly a ficlet with Helen the horrible, Robin Hood AU, Role Reversal, Suicide Squad, Tangled AU, You actually might be terrified of him, but Destiny never happened right?, but here i am, cat fic, foxfire, ish, lots more fic is coming, not the ending at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 78,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Volume 2 of Tales of the Crook and the Assassin has officially arrived! Get ready for more drabbles and ficlets featuring Sara Lance and Leonard Snart and the wonderfulness of Captain Canary! Featuring continuation prompts from Volume 1, more Earth-2, more Monica, more Tangled AU, and so much more to come!</p><p>(Some might include Foxfire from 75 onward)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loopy Leonard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Captain Canary + one of them is really high on painkillers/medication and start being cute/saying nice things to the other, the rest of the team finds it really funny (and cute)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack

“You’re a badass.”

Sara smothered her grin as she shook her head at Leonard as he stared up at her from the bed he was currently on in the makeshift hospital room of STAR Labs. Half of Team Legends (Cisco’s nickname for them, none of them had any say) was in Central City helping out Team Flash while Rip was with the other half and the Waverider in Star City with Team Arrow. The group in Central City was recovering from a new meta attack that had gone nasty too quick. During it, Leonard had taken some pretty rough hits, and his arm had been broken. If Firestorm hadn’t stepped in, it might have gotten worse for him. Rip had the Waverider in Star City, so there was no Gideon for them to get him to so the healing could be accelerated. For now, Caitlin had set his arm, and given him painkillers to help offset the pain he was in.

They didn’t count on how loopy Leonard could get.

“You are such a badass,” he said again before letting out a small laugh.

“You already told me that, but thank you,” Sara told him as Barry, Mick, and Caitlin entered the room where they were. When Leonard saw them, he lit up.

“Barry!” he called out. “Barry!”

The speedster looked toward his former enemy. “Snart, how are you feeling?”

“Gooood,” he replied, drawing out the middle of the word. “Did you know Sara’s a badass?”

“I knew,” Barry nodded. Caitlin was biting back a smile. “She is, isn’t she?”

“Yeah,” Leonard sighed as he noticed Mick was in the room too. “Mick! Did you know-”

“I know, she’s a badass,” the arsonist nodded. “We all know she’s a badass.”

“Oh.” Leonard looked a little disappointed that he couldn’t share what he seemed to view as excellent news.

Sara smirked and stood up to get herself water while Caitlin checked over Leonard’s vitals to see how he was doing.

“Mick!” she heard as she was pouring herself a glass. “Mick!”

“Yeah, boss?”

“She’s really pretty.”

Sara turned around and saw he was staring at her. She felt her grin grow a little wider.

“Do I know her?” Leonard asked in a voice that was probably meant to be a whisper but ended up being loud enough for everyone to hear.

Sara returned to sit down in the seat beside Leonard’s bed as Caitlin nodded. “She’s actually your girlfriend, Snart.”

Leonard’s eyes widened in amazement. “Whaaaat?”

Everyone in the room wasn’t trying to hide their smiles now. They couldn’t help it now. Leonard didn’t seem to notice at all. He was still smiling at Sara.

“I got really lucky,” he mumbled as Sara raised an eyebrow. “Do you like me?”

“Very much,” Sara laughed as she leaned over and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!


	2. Leonard joins Task Force X (on another Earth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SeaSpectre160 commented on Volume 1 with the prompt: Len clears his record by serving on the Suicide Squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took so long. I was struggling to think of something.
> 
> I kind of felt like paying a bit of tribute to the coming movie of Suicide Squad/spaced for a moment about the Suicide Squad (or what's left of it) in Arrow, so I took a bit of a spin on the prompt to throw Leonard onto another Earth. It's not heavy on Captain Canary, but it's still kind of there.

He hadn’t died at the Oculus like he had been expecting too. Instead, he had wound up on the floor of some kind of lab with a bunch of people in lab coats staring at him. When he tried to run, some people in black apprehended him as he left the laboratory and knocked him out. Leonard woke up in a holding cell after that to see a woman on the other side of the bars, her arms crossed.

Over the next few days, Leonard found out that he had landed in another world. It was just like the Earth he knew, but things were different. There was no Flash in existence, at least not yet. No Green Arrow was around either. At least that was what he learned from the woman. Her name was Amanda Waller, and she was in charge of an organization called ARGUS. He had somehow come through into their base while they had been experimenting with alien technology they had in their possession (Waller didn’t give a reason, but Leonard was betting she wanted to weaponize it). A rift had opened, and he had tumbled out. Now, they were holding him in custody here.

A theory had been developed with his arrival that multiple Earths existed. However, not all Earths were the same. Different choices resulted in different effects on the state of the Earth. Some things hadn’t happened on this Earth that had happened on the one he came from. Not only that, but there were counterparts of people he knew on this Earth, including himself.

Unfortunately, Leonard would never be able to meet his counterpart. Waller explained that Leonard Snart on this Earth was a criminal who had been due to be assigned to Task Force X once ARGUS took him in. However, he had died during ARGUS’s latest attempt to apprehend him. He found this out on the fourth day of his custody in ARGUS during his daily meeting with Waller.

“So as far as this world is concerned, I’m a dead man,” he summarized after Waller had told him this.

“Exactly,” she nodded. “But I want you to lead Task Force X.”

Leonard gave her a cold stare. “Excuse me?”

“Like you said, this world believes you to be a dead man. You can’t just go back into it. Besides, it’s not even your world. You’re practically a refugee, Mr. Snart. There’s nowhere for you to go.”

“Then I assume I have to answer yes on leading this squad if I want to keep living?” Leonard sighed.

“Dead men are easy to kill, given the world views them as no longer being among us,” Waller said. “But I’ll offer you a deal. Lead Task Force X, and I will make sure you find a way back to the Earth you came from.”

This bit grabbed his attention and made him lift his head to look at her. Ever since he had arrived on this Earth, Leonard hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the one that he had come from, the one that was his home. At night, he dreamed of being back there. Sometimes he was in Central City, others he was back on the Waverider. Mick and Lisa and the other members of the Waverider crew or even Barry and his gang of do-gooders would appear in them most of the time, but Sara was always in every single dream. It would lull him into a sense that it wasn’t a dream, that they were both alive and their future was possible. But when he woke up, it would hit him all over again that he was on another Earth, and that she and the others likely assumed him to be dead.

“I know you want to get back there, Mr. Snart,” the woman continued. “Especially to this _Sara_.”

At the mention of the name of the woman who had stolen his heart, Leonard stiffened. Never once had he mentioned Sara Lance to Waller.

“You’ve been talking in your sleep,” Waller told him, a triumphant smirk on her face that told him she knew she had something to use on him. “If you ever want to see her again, if you ever want to go home, then you will lead this task force and I will get people working to get you home. I can’t do something for you without you doing something for me.”

Leonard didn’t trust Waller, and given his doppleganger’s criminal tenancies that he also happened to share (or had shared), she probably didn’t trust him much either. But she and ARGUS were the only chance he had right now of getting back to his own Earth. He wanted to go home. The people he cared about were back there. The team was back there. Sara was back there.

When he’d been standing at the Oculus, watching her leave, his thoughts had been on the assassin. Leonard had thought about their earlier conversation, the future they could have had. The me and you. He had been thinking it was over before it could even begin. But now, even though he was stuck on another Earth and being threatened into leading a task force, he had the opportunity for a second chance. That was something Leonard wasn’t ready to pass up.

“So do we have a deal, Mr. Snart?” Waller asked, drawing him back into reality from his thoughts.

Leonard nodded. “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo there we are!


	3. Captain Canary reunion ft. Team Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: CC- another reunion fic pleeeeeease!!! Or a continued Star Labs reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FireSoul and Hg also requested a meeting with Team Arrow at some point, and I finally have been able to deliver!
> 
> Set about three months after the mission ends, and it's an AU where Team Arrow doesn't disband and sticks together.

Over three months had passed since Vandal Savage had been defeated and the team aboard the Waverider disbanded. The Hawks went off to have their happy ending. Jax, Stein, and Mick went to Central City. Sara headed back to Star City with Ray and rejoined Team Arrow. She remained the White Canary (Laurel was the Black Canary. That title belonged to her sister, and she would never take it from her), but now donned a mask to hide her face when she took to the streets.

She still mourned Laurel, and Leonard too. Having two losses so close together had struck a serious blow to her. Sara remembered how during her last real conversation with Leonard, he’d told her the things he didn’t do kept him up at night. Now, she was being kept up by them too. All the things she should have said and done haunted her. The missed chances for her to come home sooner instead of isolating herself, the times she could have spent rebuilding the relationship she had with her sister. Words that she should have said to Leonard, but now never could. She was filled with regret over the things she should have done.

But their deaths became her drive to keep her fighting. When she took to the streets with Team Arrow now, it was for Laurel and Leonard. They kept her going. There were times when Sara couldn’t help but wonder what could have been if her sister and Leonard had lived. Would she be fighting side by side with both of them, or just Laurel?

A night came where she found out, or at least found out what it would have been like with one person. She was out with Oliver, Diggle, Thea, and Ray down at the docks. The plan was to break up a smuggling operation being run by the Triad, which had made a serious comeback as of late. However, there were members of the sellers and buyers than what had been expected, all armed. The five of them had split up to take down their adversaries. It was still strange to see and hear the sounds of arrows being shot when she was still used to bursts of fire from Mick or Firestorm, Kendra flying above her, and the chilly jets that come from Leonard’s cold gun.

She knocked down a Triad member twice her size before something hit her in the back, causing her to stumble forward before she regained her balance. Another member of the Triad as big as the one she had just dealt with connected his fist with the side of her face before she could get her staff up. A few quick blows from it and her fists later and he was on the ground. Sara whirled back around to see if the other thug was out. Unfortunately, he wasn’t, and he had a large gun aimed at her. 

Before he could pull the trigger, a familiar whining noise cut through the air followed by a familiar icy blue flame. The gun, along with the man’s hand, was suddenly encased in ice. He screamed, and Sara took the opportunity to knock him out. Once he was down, she looked in the direction from where the ice had come from. Emerging from the shadows was Leonard Snart, his cold gun in hand.

“Miss me?” he asked, smiling at her.

Sara couldn’t move. She felt like she’d been frozen in place by his gun. “But…how?”

“It’s a long story. One I’ll be happy to tell after this gets dealt with.”

On the other end of the shipping containers, Diggle looked like he was in need of backup. Sara turned to Leonard. “Want to help out?”

“Love to.”

* * *

The police had ended up arriving a little earlier than expected, so the members of Team Arrow had needed to scatter and regroup back at the lair. Sara and Leonard had gone together to find their way back, and along the way he enlightened her of his story. The Oculus explosion hadn’t killed him, but blown him into the temporal zone. He wasn’t sure how long he had been there, but at some point Rip had found him and brought him onto the Waverider. He’d been filled in on what had happened since the Oculus,and how everyone had gone their separate ways.

“So Mick and your sister know you’re alive, right?”

Leonard nodded. “They were my first stop. I dealt with the ‘you’re not dead’ stuff, got my gun back from Mick, and then asked Rip if he’d drop me off here.”

“You missed me enough to surprise me instead of just calling?”

“Thought I’d come by in person,” he shrugged and paused. “How long has it been for you?”

“Three months,” she replied. “Three months of thinking you were dead, and also there’s the slow grieving process over Laurel.”

“Rip told me about that. I’m sorry, Sara.”

She nodded. “I wanted him to take me back so I could fix it, but  he told me I’d just die too.”

“He mentioned something about that when he was filling me in,” Leonard mumbled as they reached the building that was above Team Arrow’s headquarters.

As they entered the building, Sara looked over at him. “I’m glad you’re alive. I missed you.”

Leonard smirked. “Glad to know there were people who did.”

The doors to the elevator opened, and the pair stepped inside. No sooner did the doors close before Sara turned and kissed him. He hadn’t been expecting it, but immediately reciprocated. This kiss was better than their last one by far. There was no Oculus, no Time Masters, no pressing concerns, no goodbyes. Just them.

When the doors opened, they broke apart. Both were smiling.

“So how long have you been waiting to do that?” Leonard asked, a teasing hint in his voice.

Sara snorted and smirked up at him. “Three months, but also a lot longer. At least we don’t have anyone to interrupt-”

“Snart!”

Leonard and Sara whirled toward the noise just before Ray half tackled Leonard into a hug. Not far behind him, Oliver and Thea had their bows drawn and hoods up, arrows aimed toward Leonard. Felicity was standing up by her computers, and Sara could spot live footage from the elevator on one of the monitors behind her. Diggle had his gun up, his eyebrows raised at the scene.

“I can’t believe you’re actually alive,” Ray was saying as Leonard stood stiffly in the embrace. “We all thought you were dead and gone.”

“That’s nice, Raymond. But can you let me go now?”

“Sorry.”

Ray stepped back and then took notice of the rest of Team Arrow and their current positions. “Um, guys, you can put the weapons down. He’s okay.”

“You do know who this is, right?” Felicity said, earning a nod from Ray.

“What I’d like to know is what he’s doing down here?” Oliver’s modulated voice same from underneath his hood. “Sara, can you explain?”

“I’m not here to cause trouble, Queen,” Leonard drawled. “And you can lose the hood. I had the pleasure of finding out your identity in 2046.”

Oliver didn’t move. He appeared to be waiting for Sara to explain. 

“Leonard Snart,” Sara sighed. “He was with me and Ray on our mission to stop Vandal Savage. We thought he was dead after he sacrificed himself to blow up this thing called the Oculus. But, by a miracle, he’s alive. He’s kind of a good guy now.”

Her word appeared to be good enough, as Oliver lowered his bow and pulled back his hood. Thea followed his example as Diggle out down his gun. 

“Barry told me he heard you had died,” Oliver said.

“Haven’t gotten around to telling him yet,” Leonard replied. “Don’t ruin the surprise for him.”

“So based on what we saw in the elevator, I’m guessing you and him are a thing?” Diggle asked, his arms crossed.

Sara exchanged a look with Leonard. “Is me and you still on the table?”

“It is,” he nodded. “Do you want to?”

“I’ve wanted to for three months.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! Hope you all liked this!


	4. Time Force Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Prompt where Sara has to pull Leonard out of the time force sort of like Iris pulled Barry out of the speedforce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had actually watched the clip from 'The Runaway Dinosaur' the day before this came in and thought about something like this happening with Sara and Leonard. So naturally I was overjoyed to write this.

“You’re sure this is going to work?” Sara asked as Cisco fiddled with some device.

“It worked with me when we needed to get Barry back,” Iris reassured, smiling at the assassin. “I’m sure this will work to get him back, Sara.”

“That was through the speed force that we got Barry out,” Cisco told her. “This is different. It’s like…a time force. Totally new territory here.”

“You said you could see him when you grabbed his gun,” Mick said from where he was leaning against the wall. “He’s out there. There’s gotta be a way to get him back from wherever the hell he is.”

“Time force,” Cisco corrected, rising to his feet..

“Yeah, whatever,” Mick grunted before turning to Sara. “You sure you’re okay doing this, Sara?”

She nodded. “I can do it. I’ll bring him home.”

Caitlin smiled. “Good luck, Sara.”

Taking a deep breath, Sara walked over to where Cisco was standing. He extended a hand to her, which she took.

“Are you ready?” the metahuman asked.

“I am.”

Sara watched as Cisco reached his free hand out to touch Leonard’s cold gun. When his hand made contact, the people and room around her disappeared. Now, she was in an whirling vortex of green. She recognized it as the temporal zone after seeing it so many times from the inside of the Waverider. It felt a lot more violent now that she was in it.

Through the surroundings she was in, she saw Leonard. He seemed to just be standing in midair, staring straight ahead.

“Leonard!” Sara shouted, holding out the hand that wasn’t grasping Cisco’s. “Leonard!”

* * *

“Leonard!”

The voice cut through him. Leonard turned away from the picture of him and Lisa and set it back down on the table. He could hear his family’s chatter coming from the kitchen, followed by laughter from Lisa. But his thoughts were distracted now by the sudden appearance of a swirling green vortex that was now in the living room. Confused, he took a step toward it.

“Leonard!” he heard someone call again.

In the midst of the vortex, a woman suddenly appeared. Her blonde hair was flying about her face, and she had her hand outstretched toward him. Leonard stared at her. He couldn’t place her face, but she was familiar. 

“It’s me,” she shouted. “Please, Leonard, it’s Sara!”

Sara. The name brought back memories. A rooftop. A space ship. A bar, watching her kick the ass of a biker. Playing cards with her. Huddling close to her. His hand in the Oculus, her lips against his.

_“What about your feelings?” “About you?”_

_“It’s the things I didn’t do that keep me up at night.”  
_

_“For me, and you….and me and you.”  
_

He heard the things he and Sara had said to each other, and he remembered her. The memories of the timeline he had been born into came back to him too. This place he was in was meant to be an idealized version, fit to make him never want to leave. His father was good here, his mother alive, Lisa and Mick were around. Almost everything seemed perfect. 

But it wasn’t. It was missing Sara Lance.

“Take my hand!” Sara was calling over the roar of the wind around her. “Come back to us! Come back to me!”

Leonard stepped toward the vortex, reaching his hand out to where she was. The room around him disappeared, and he found himself inside the swirling green vortex. Now, he remembered it was the temporal zone. Sara was smiling as he looked at her.

“I’ve got you,” her voice echoed around him.

There was a flash of green light, and the temporal zone vanished. Leonard felt himself land on the ground hard. When he got to his feet, he saw that he seemed to be in STAR Labs, surrounded by the people who made up Team Flash. Mick was nearby too, grinning. Beside him, Sara was picking herself up from the ground too. The next thing he knew, she was hugging him.

“Welcome back,” she said.

He was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I very much now believe in the existence of a 'Time Force')
> 
> This one was a lot of fun. A different sort of fix-it than I've done before, and a new one too.


	5. Barry messes up the timeline, Villain!Sara, Hero!Leonard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oreasa commented on TotCatA Volume 1 with: So, could you possible do one where Barry reset the timelines and Sara’s the villain and Len’s the hero? I don’t know why, but that just seems so fun right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The original title of this was 'Barry f*cks up', but I didn't think that would be very appropriate even though it's true)
> 
> Set a few years into the future, when Barry probably gives another shot at saving his mother. Little bit of Westallen in here I guess.

Barry had hoped that this time, the change to the timeline was going to work. Maybe things would go right this time. Perhaps this time, everything could work out perfectly.

When he got back to present day, everything seemed to be okay. Both of his parents were still alive, as was Joe. He still had the same job he had when he had left. Iris was still married to him, and she was still pregnant. Everything appeared to be the way it had been before he saved his mother.

Unfortunately, he found that not everything had worked out. This came to his attention when he was walking back to the precinct the first day he got back. As he was cutting through the park, a horrible screeching noise filled the air, making him drop to his knees.

* * *

When he heard reports that the Canary was back in town, Leonard had been worried. After an alert came through that she was attacking civilians in the park, he had sprang into action. He had known letting her go was going to come back to bite him one day. But the day when he had had the upper hand on her, when he could have permanently stopped her or put her in the pipeline, Leonard had chosen to let her go. No matter what, Sara Lance was always a blind spot for him.

She hadn’t always been the Canary. A few years ago, they’d been happy and engaged. Then, she’d been assigned to report on the STAR Labs particle accelerator on the night it turned on. Leonard had wanted to go with her, but then Eddie had called him in to tell him the Mardons had been tracked down. So Sara had gone alone, telling him to it was fine.

“Go catch the bad guys, Detective Snart,” she’d teased over the phone. “It’ll probably be boring anyways. I’ll see you back at home.”

She’d never come home. Her name was listed among the dead, even though a body was never found. Then a year after she vanished and he started working with STAR Labs to help catch criminals who were now metahumans, she resurfaced, but she was different. He found her when she attacked a museum exhibition one day to steal the jewels being displayed. When she screamed, it was like a banshee had replaced her. Her words used to be her weapon of choice as a reporter, but now it was her voice. Even worse, she now had a vendetta against everyone she had ever known and the people responsible for the particle accelerator exploding. The last time he had seen her had been seven months ago, when he’d told her never to come back.

Now, here she was again. When he entered the scene with his gun from STAR Labs and his goggles and long coat, Leonard saw her approaching Barry Allen. Every time he tried to get up, she would scream at him, sending him back down to the ground with his hands over his ears and face screwed up in pain.

“Sara, stop!” he shouted, firing the cold gun to freeze her feet.

Slowly, his former fiancee turned to him. Her eyes narrowed at him through the strands of blonde hair that half obscured her voice.  Barry was crawling up to his feet, looking dazed. His eyes widened at the sight of Leonard, as if he’d never seen him before. Which was odd, since they saw each other every day.

“You call me Sara,” she said slowly. “But that’s not who I am anymore. I’m the Canary.”

Looking down at her feet, she opened her mouth and screamed. The ice that had been around her feet shattered, and she stepped free. She’d never done that before.

She noticed he was staring and smiled. “Learned a few tricks while I was away. You like?”

“Sara, what are you doing back here?” he asked, keeping the gun up. “I let you go, you said you’d never come back.”

“I’m not finishing making people pay yet.”

With that, she screamed at him. He was blown back by the vibrations of her voice into the statue in the center of the park. His gun went skidded away from him. When Leonard made a move to grab it, another shriek from Sara had him covering his ears as the cold gun flew away from his reach. Looking up, he saw Sara approaching him, her voice still keeping him on the ground. She drew out a large knife from the folds of her outfit.

Across the park, Barry Allen was getting to his feet. Leonard saw the crushed look on Barry’s face before he disappeared in a blur of lightning.

* * *

He should have known better (again) than to screw with the timeline. The world he knew and had grown up in would just change and end up hurting someone else instead. His actions had caused him to lose Iris, Joe, Caitlin, Cisco, or others depending on whatever attempt he made. This time, it ended up taking away the happiness that Leonard and Sara had in the timeline he knew them and prevented the existence of their daughter. It was the second time he caused a couple to be split apart in another timeline by his actions, the first instance being himself and Iris. Saving his mother wasn’t worth taking away the happiness his friends had with each other after they’d both come so far into the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are. Hope you all liked it!


	6. Cat!Leonard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: So, feel free to reject this, but I think it'd be really fantastic if you made an alternate version fic where Leonard got turned into a cat....just throwing the idea out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that's right, another cat!fic. This time it's Leonard. So let's assume that cat!Sara never happened. This is, I guess, an AU of an AU.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Sara groaned as a cat padded out of Leonard’s clothes.

There was a lot of weird crap out there in the world. That was a fact that Sara was well aware, especially since she had been brought back from the dead. But this was a whole new brand of crazy. It should have been her who had gotten hit by whatever the hell the self-proclaimed magician had sent toward her, but Leonard had shoved her out of the way. He’d been hit square in the chest and gotten blown back past a stack of crates. Sara had gone after him, and was now having a staring contest with a cat whose eyes were the same shades of Leonard’s.

“Leonard?” she asked, wanting to be sure that the cat was Leonard and that her boyfriend hadn’t just been vaporized.

Leonard gave a purr that sounded puzzled. He stretched out and looked around before meowing.

“If you’re trying to tell me something, I don’t speak cat,” Sara sighed.

“Sara?” she heard Ray call out. “Did you find Snart?”

Oh boy. This was going to be hard to explain.

“Yeah,” she said, standing up as Ray appeared around the corner. “But we’ve got a problem.”

“What exactly do you-oh.”

Ray stared at the pile of Leonard’s clothes, and the cat that was perched on top of them. “Is that Snart?”

There was an annoyed noise from him as Leonard narrowed his eyes. Sara pursed her lips and nodded. “Yup.”

“Huh,” Ray nodded slowly, staring at the cat. “That’s not weird at all.”

“Oh, you think?” she remarked as Leonard crept up beside her. “Get his clothes, I’ll get him back to the ship.

“You know, I can fly him back. It’ll be quicker too.”

Leonard hissed menacingly at the idea and arched his back. Ray held up his hands. “Never mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are. Another cat!fic.
> 
> I still can't believe people love this so much.


	7. Sara sitting on Leonard's shoulders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Captain Canary - Sara sitting on Leonard's shoulders (As you would a chicken fight in a pool)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun one to write. Gonna have a little Hawkmates in it

“Ready?” Leonard asked as soon as Sara was settled on his shoulders.

She grinned down at him. “Hopefully. I’m going up against a woman who’s lived through over two hundred lives.”

“You trained Kendra though.”

“Well, now that she remembers her other lives more now, she’s gotten better,” Sara reminded him.

“Still, you’ll probably win.”

“Hey, lovebirds!” Kendra shouted from where she was perched on Carter’s shoulders. “Are you ready or not?”

“I’m ready to take you down,” Sara laughed before looking back down at Leonard. “Ready?”

“Ready.”

He and Carter watched from below as Sara and Kendra battled it out above them. Eventually, Kendra pulled a move that surprised Sara and caused her to tip back off his shoulders and splash into the waves behind Leonard. He waited for her to resurface, but she didn’t. He was about to dive under to see if what she was up to when Carter suddenly screamed and lost his balance, Toppling Kendra over as they both went under.

Sara resurfaced then, a devilish smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I very much see Sara doing something like this)


	8. Sara breaks her ankle and Snart insists on taking care of her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: If you're still taking prompts: Sara breaks her ankle and Snart insists on taking care of her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short, but I felt this kind of worked well. Picks up from Chapter 93 of Volume 1.

“So what’s the verdict?”

Sara looked up at to see Leonard at the door to the med bay with what looked like an over-sized glowstick illuminating him.

“Broken ankle,” she lamented, shifting a little and wincing at the pain that shot through her ankle.

Leonard frowned a little. “So not a sprain then like you said down there.”

“We were on the run from that cult, so I didn’t exactly have time to see how bad it was,” Sara muttered as he came in. “Thanks though. For carrying me out when I fell the second time. You saved both our lives.”

A brief smirk flashed over his face as he sat down on the bed across from her. “You’re welcome.”

Sara fiddled with her own flashlight as silence persisted between the two of them. Finally, Leonard broke it. “Do you know how bad it is?”

“Not sure yet,” she said honestly. “With the Waverider’s systems and Gideon offline, I can’t be certain quite yet how bad it is.”

“I was just with the others,” Leonard told her. “When I tried to ask how things were going, I ended up getting a long-winded explanation from Raymond before Rip got him to speak English for those of us who didn’t speak nerd. They’ve still got a while to go, but it looks like we might be getting out of the dark soon.”

“Great,” she sighed. “Then maybe I can actually get some ice.”

“For your ankle?”

She nodded. “At least to help it a little. With all the systems down, there’s nothing cold on the ship. And the one ice pack I could find was barely cold, and now it’s room temperature.”

Leonard smirked at her and held out his hand. “Can I see that?”

Sara frowned and passed it over to him. Leonard set it on the ground between them, and pulled out his cold gun. Sara watched as he fiddled with the settings of his cold gun, understanding what he was about to do. He fired the gun at the lukewarm ice pack for a few seconds. Pulling out the towel she had originally had for the ice pack before finding out it was warm, she passed it to Leonard, who wrapped the ice pack in it and set it on her injured ankle. The cold was like a balm for her, and Sara let out a sigh of relief.

“Thanks, crook.”

“You’re welcome, assassin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!


	9. Sweary Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A and B have a small child that is just learning how to talk. A is filming the child while they teach them words, and ask them to say “frog.” Child responds with, “fuck.” A repeatedly tries to get the child to say “frog,” while B is giggling in the background.
> 
> Bonus: B is responsible for teaching the child how to say “fuck”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I found this prompt, and immediately my brain went to Captain Canary. I ended up chatting about this with @saralxnces, @locitarose, and @nyxisis, and all agreed with me that it wouldn’t be them, but Mick who was responsible for this happening.
> 
> So I had to write a thing. A kind of sappy thing.

“Is this a cow?” Sara asked, holding up the stuffed animal so Lisa could capture it with the camera as she recorded the family in front of her.

Monica stared at it for a moment before saying the word. The ‘o’ sound was a little drawn out, but she still said the word. “Cow.”

“Yep,” Sara nodded happily as Monica reached her hands out toward the animal. Leonard smiled down at his daughter as she grasped the animal.

“You know, I still don’t understand why you’re filming this,” he said to Lisa as Monica started to play with the stuffed cow.

“My niece is learning to talk,” she insisted, bending down to focus on the three of them. “You can’t take pictures of this. Besides, you two can show it to her when she’s older.”

“Dah-dee,” Monica giggled, looking up at him. “Dah-dee!”

He smiled more as he looked down at his daughter and pointed at Lisa. “See Aunt Lisa over there, Monica?”

Lisa waved as Monica looked up at her aunt and grinned before tossing the stuffed animal toward her. “’Isa!”

The cow landed closer to Mick, who picked it up and passed it back to her. Monica’s face lit up when she noticed him. “Mick!”

“Got another one,” Sara said, picking up one of the picture books. On the cover was a picture of a frog. “Frog.”

“F-f-f,” Monica’s face scrunched up a little. “F-fuck!”

Leonard’s eyebrows shot up as he looked down at Monica, who seemed oblivious to the word she had just said. Sara nearly dropped the picture book, looking stunned. Lisa looked stunned, fumbling a little with the camera. Leonard stared at Sara, puzzled. Neither of them had ever said that word in front of her. How she knew it was a mystery.

“Fuck!” Monica repeated.

Then Mick started laughing. Leonard looked toward his best friend, sighing as a suspicion overtook him of how Monica had learned that word.

“Please tell me you haven’t been teaching my daughter to swear,” Sara said as his laughter died down.

“Not exactly,” he admitted. “When I was watching her a few weeks back, Haircut stopped by unexpectedly. Something happened with his suit, and he needed to lay low. He scared the hell outta me, and I mighta said a couple of things to him.”

“One of them being that word?” Leonard guessed, earning a nod from Mick.

“She picked it up from you yelling it at Ray once?” Sara asked, frowning a little.

Mick looked a tiny bit sheepish now. “May have been more than once that I said it.”

Monica ended up saying the word again, and Leonard and Sara took it upon themselves to correct her so she would say frog.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Monica no longer said ‘fuck’. Sara and Leonard thought that she might have forgotten it. They hoped she had actually. Nothing came up of it until the team from the Waverider’s first mission had a reunion with Rip Hunter. He still came back to their present to visit all of them from time to time. Even though the death of Savage hadn’t been able to bring back his family, the missions they went on afterwards were about to prevent their deaths. Now Rip had his family back, and was usually in his own time.

“She’s grown a lot since I last came,” Rip remarked to Sara and Leonard as they passed him Monica.

“It has been a few months since you last showed up here,” Leonard reminded him.

Monica stared up at Rip’s beard with curiosity as he continued to talk with her parents. Reaching up a hand, she gave the hairs of it a small tug. Rip yelped, making the other members of the first crew chuckle a little.

“Sorry, she’s been grabby lately,” Sara apologized, still smiling a little as she took Monica off Rip’s hands before her daughter could pull any more hairs. “We’re finally starting to understand why child locks exist.”

“Ah,” Rip nodded. “Anything else she’s been up to?”

Leonard shrugged. “She’s started to talk more.”

Rip looked impressed.

“Is there anything you want to say to Uncle Rip, Monica?” Sara asked her daughter.

Monica looked up at Rip with a wide grin. “Fuck!”

Jax let out a loud snort, and Mick started laughing again. Stein looked like he was struggling to keep a straight face. Rip’s eyes were wide as he looked up at Sara and Leonard. “What exactly have you been teaching her?”

“That was Mick, and it was an accident.”

“…how am I not surprised?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go! (They probably get her to stop swearing eventually)


	10. Earth 6 Suicide Squad: Leonard and E6 Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amydee commented:Yay!!! I wanted to request more from you from this universe but I figured you had plans and didn't want to annoy you. I'll look forward to reading more about this Leonard, hopefully getting back home.
> 
> michaelsc0fields commented:Oooooo what a good concept!! I'm afraid I can't allow you to leave it there and must request show some of his adventures... Potentially with Black Siren or a villain Sara on his team??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of Captain Canary in this, but there's still some. I really wanted to write some dark Ray. Thanks to IceBlueRose for helping conspire with me to create him. You're lovely!

Leonard Snart was not the type to be rattled easily. He prided himself on keeping a cool head in all manners of situations. This Earth that he was on right now was making that harder. Some things were similar to the one he had come from, but it was also vastly different. The task force he was leading was made up of people worse than he had ever been. Waller believed they could do some real good in the world. Leonard wasn’t sure if they had a choice, given that they had bombs inside them if any of them made one wrong move.

Once he had agreed to work for Amanda Waller, he had received records of all those who were on Task Force X. Some of the people he had heard of, some he hadn’t, and a few he knew personally. Two names stuck out to him. Laurel Lance, known as Black Banshee here, and Dr. Raymond Palmer. The second one surprised him, especially when he got a look at Ray’s rap sheet from the time that he had started his killing spree after the death of his fiancee. This Ray Palmer was much darker, much more sinister than the Ray Palmer that Leonard knew.

In addition to the files of the people of the task force, he did his own research on the people he knew on his Earth. Here, Lisa was a metahuman and a heroine. Mick still had his heat gun, but he operated solo. He’d caused much more carnage and damage on this Earth, and was currently at large. Barry Allen was not the Flash here. Stein and Jax were not Firestorm.

Sara Lance was dead.

It was finding out the woman he was in love with was dead in this world that really rattled him. Her obituary listed her as the Canary, who had been a vigilante of Star City for three years until she was found dead in a back alley and her identity was exposed to the world. Digging a little deeper, Leonard found a series of files that ARGUS had on Sara. There were two field reports dating before her vigilante stint began, showing that she had been with ARGUS before leaving. An autopsy report for her was also on record. She had been killed in injuries sustained from a fall, not arrows. ARGUS had apprehended the killer, Ray Palmer.

When he found this information out, he was midway through an assignment with the task force, who referred to themselves as the Suicide Squad. It didn’t take him long to make a decision of what to do with the information he had received. The killer of Sara’s counterpart was in close proximity to him. There was no hesitation as he approached Ray and pulled him away from where he was verbally sparring with Floyd Lawton.

“What the hell?” the other man snarled as Leonard shoved him against a tree.

“Sara Lance,” Leonard spat. 

Ray had no reaction aside from a slight shrug. “So?”

“She was the Canary here, and you killed her.”

The genius snorted, still unfazed. “She had it coming.”

Leonard fixed him with a cold glare. “How?”

Ray’s eyes seemed to darken as he glowered back at Leonard. “When those freaks in hockey masks started attacking the Glades, I was there with my fiancee. We got cornered. I watched as the Canary and her team ran past us . She saw me, looked me right in the eye, and just kept running while they broke Anna’s neck. Those monsters left her at my feet before going off to terrorize others. The Canary didn’t even do anything, and she could have.”

“So you snapped?”

“I saw her for what she really was,” Ray retorted. “Someone hiding behind a mask pretending to care about the people of Star City. Someone who turns a blind eye to people in trouble when something can be done. When I went after her that night to stop her from killing the person who promised to save the city, she put one of her cohort’s arrows in me. I nearly died that night because of her. Only fair that she should die for the pain she caused.”

Hearing Ray talk like this was sickening. This Ray was dark and twisted, hell bent on revenge. Leonard knew that Ray had also lost his fiancee during an attack that had happened in the Glades. Never had he thought of how it could have pushed him over into darkness instead of propelling him to try and make the world a better place. 

“So you killed her to fulfill your vendetta?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Ray muttered.

“Because where I’m from, Sara is your friend!” Leonard shouted.

“Here, she was target practice,” the other man snapped. “She wasn’t the only one who needed to pay. There were others too.”

Leonard struggled to find words. “You don’t have to be this way.”

“Actually, I do. I’m a survivor, Snart. I do what I need to do to get by. Maybe one day, you’ll know what that’s like.”

He had said something similar to Ray once a long while ago. Leonard could understand where he might be trying to come from, but he was still enraged that this version of Ray. He had killed Sara. Even though she hadn’t been the Sara he knew and loved, she was still someone who didn’t deserve to die.

“I won’t forget this,” he promised. “Even though I never knew her here, I won’t forgive you for doing this. But Waller has you on the Squad for a reason. She thinks you can do better. There’s a chance you can.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Ray remarked before he walked past Leonard to the rest of the squad and sat beside Laurel.

That night, Leonard dreamed of Ray killing Sara. In it, he watched her fall off the top of a building down onto the street below. He woke up in a cold sweat before reminding himself that Sara was still alive back where he was from. She was back there, along with everyone else that he knew there. There was a way back to his Earth, and he would find it even if the people at ARGUS couldn’t.

* * *

On another Earth, a woman woke up from another nightmare of watching her almost die in a fiery explosion. As she settled back in bed, her hand curled around a deck of cards that belonged to someone she loved and lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone okay after this one?


	11. Robin Hood AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nyxisis asked: ok so i know ive just had my latest request out of the oven and it was so lovely. but this had to be done: CC Robin Hood you can give Len better clothes than canon Hood tho ;) (im thinking about the fox animation here, but you can go with any version you like)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this idea, and I’m sorry it took so long to write. Kind of got into a Once upon a Time mindset with this one. Good clothes in that one.

The sheriff’s men were approaching the trap. Three of the Rogues were on the road, pretending to be travelers whose wagon had been taken out by a fallen tree. It blocked the road, and the convoy was large enough so that turning around would be too difficult to manage quickly. A smile curved across Leonard’s lips as he watched the carriages go past from the greenery he was hidden in. Inside one of those carriages, he knew there were some marvelous treasures.

He counted it lucky that he didn’t have any wanted posters in this kingdom. At least, there weren’t any of him yet. This one that he had grown up in had no clue that he was the legendary outlaw that was robbing the rich of other kingdoms. They had nothing on him. They didn’t know he was the infamous Robin Hood.

As the procession held up at the broken wagon and the “fallen” tree that had destroyed it, all the soldiers dismounted from their horses. The sheriff stepped out of the carriage he had been in. Another man stepped out of a different carriage, one whose clothing practically screamed nobility. They joined in with the soldiers that were currently talking with Mick, Lisa, and Axel. With them talking, they left the carriages unprotected. Especially the one he had his eyes on.

Pulling his hood up and putting his bow on the quiver strapped to his back, Leonard crept out out of the bushes and moved swiftly toward the carriage holding the loot. Once he had the lock picked, he entered the carriage and started the countdown in his head. If he stayed too long, the guards would catch him or find him. That wasn’t something he was going to let happen.

When time was up and he had the bag filled with all the treasure he could carry, he placed one final box at the top, a jewelry box with a carved bird on it. Slinging the bag over one shoulder, Leonard stepped out of the carriage. The guards were still moving the tree, not even noticing that the marks on the end where it had been chopped. He could spot Hartley keeping a lookout for them up in the trees. Closing the door behind him, Leonard replaced the lock and prepared to disappear into the woods.

“Hey!”

Leonard turned suddenly. A young woman had just exited one of the carriages and was now staring at him. Her blonde hair was pulled back, and her clothes spoke of middle class wealth. She started running toward him. The shout she had given had alerted the others up ahead, who were now looking back at him.

This had not been part of the plan.

When the woman drew close, he acted fast. Picking up the sack, he tossed it out into the woods, close enough to Hartley’s tree. The box with the bird fell out in the process, but he snatched it back up quickly. His action had caused what he wanted. The woman had slowed to look between the riches and him. Leonard used that time to mount one of the horses that a guard had been on. He urged the horse forward to run, and soon the animal took off.

Shouts of “Stop, thief!” came behind him, but he didn’t bother slowing down. He could hear the Rogues fighting the soldiers, knowing they would be okay. Before this had gone down, they had planned to meet up at their current encampment in the event that anything went wrong.

“Sara!” a new voice bellowed above the others. “Sara, get back here now!”

Leonard peered over his shoulder. He had hoped he wouldn’t be followed, that the other Rogues would distract the guards long enough for him to make the break if he had gotten caught. Unfortunately, he did have someone on his tail. The blonde who had seen him leaving the carriage, this Sara, was pursuing him on horseback. Even from this distance, he could see her eyes narrowed in determination. Leonard had to admire her, even though she was trying to stop him. Most women would cower in fear when they were being robbed, but she didn’t seem like the type.

The chase went deep into the forest, getting closer to the grounds were the Rogues’ camp was after he took one of the lesser roads to try and shake her. Unfortunately, she hadn’t fallen for it, and was now gaining on him. Leonard swore under his breath and encouraged his horse to run faster. A few seconds later, when he looked back again, Sara was right alongside him. She smirked, and the next thing he knew, she was tackling him. They tumbled off their horses and down the slope of the hill they had been riding along.

When they were at the bottom of the hill, she was on top of him. Her hair had come loose and was falling around her face. His hood had fallen back, revealing his face to her. The box he had taken was on the ground beside him. They saw it at the same moment, but Sara grabbed it first.  As he glared up at her, she smirked down at him. “Better luck next time, crook.”

Leonard sat up with a groan as she hurried off. He recognized where he and Sara had landed. This was a section of the woods that the Rogues had laid traps in to stop people from coming after them if they were being pursued. Sara was near one right now. Rising to his feet, Leonard pulled an arrow from his quiver, knocked it in his bow, and fired it at the target in the tree.

It hit the bullseye right as Sara passed underneath it. A second later, she shrieked as a net pulled her up into the air. The box fell to the forest floor through the net. Leonard sauntered over and picked it up along with a few of the pieces that had fallen out of it. One of them was quite interesting, a pendant of some kind of bird studded with precious stones. Sara was glaring furiously through the net at him.

“Sorry to leave you hanging,” he said to her. “But I’ve got places to be.”

He turned and started up the slope of the hill to get back up to the road and to the encampment.

“Hey, you!”

Leonard was halfway up the hill when she called out to him. Looking back down at where she was, he caught the glint of a dagger. He was impressed that she had been armed. Sara was staring straight at him. 

“You can try to run,” she yelled. “But I will find you!”

“Good luck with that,” he replied before continuing his ascent.

However, he shot one last glance back down her way once he had reached the top. She was still working on cutting the ropes of the net.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun doing this one. It took me a while to get it typed because I've been binge watching Prison Break and I keep having a lot of "oh sh*t" moments.


	12. Loopy Sara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FireSoul commented:YES!!!!!!!! You're here with volume 2 and what a way to kick it off!!!!! Lol, now i kind of want to see a loopy Sara but before she and Len are together! I freaking love this so much already!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect everyone to love Loopy!Leonard as much as they did. I'm very happy to try my hand at Loopy!Sara.

Leonard knocked against the doorway of the med bay. Sara was on one of the beds and turned her head lazily toward him. A smile spread across her face when she focused on him. “Heeeey.”

“How are you feeling?” he asked, stepping inside and walking to stand beside her bed. 

“Ah, I’m fine,” Sara told him with a small giggle. “I feel sooo fine. No, you know what? I feel great!”

Leonard chuckled. “Rip told me you were on pain meds and might be a little out of it.”

“Oh yeah, he and Ray gave me something,” Sara told him, her words slightly slurred. “You know, I was in a whole lot of pain earlier, but now? Now I feel fine! I’m okay.”

She started to try and sit up. “I can get out of here. I can still kick ass, I don’t need to stay here.”

Leonard stopped her before she could get off the bed. Sara looked up at him and pouted.

“You’re not quite in fighting shape yet,” he said. “Try taking it easy for a while, assassin. You deserve a break more than any of us.”

She closed her eyes and smiled. “That’s sweet of you.”

He watched as she laid back down on the bed and fidgeted a little before looking back at him.

“You’re sweet, you know that?” Sara sighed, looking over at him. “You act like you don’t care about this team, but I know you do. Maybe you didn’t care when you first came, but you do now. And I know that Captain Cold’s got a warm heart underneath all that snark.”

Leonard’s lips twitched into a smile.

“Can I tell you a secret?” she said after a minute.

“Is it something you’ll regret later?” he asked.

Sara shook her head before grinning. “I kinda like you.”

He looked up at her. “Do you now?”

“Nah,” she shook her head. “I _really_ like you.”

“Those are the drugs talking.”

“Nope,” she shook her head. The pitch of her voice was a bit higher than she knew it. “I know I like you, Leonard Snart.”

Leonard couldn’t help but smile as Sara started to play with the ends of her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I kept thinking of the one episode of Supernatural where Sam and Dean were in the psychiatric hospital (I think), and Sam ended up getting drugged by the orderlies and Dean found him strapped to a bed very high on them.


	13. Mouth to Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can I prompt u with some captain canary? Can u do one where Sara almost drowns so Leonard does mouth to mouth with her? Love ur writing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did Google this and found that there’s two kinds of CPR, and mouth to mouth isn’t as common anymore or something? Whatever, I’ll cobble something together

Leonard could see Sara’s body fall into the water from where he stood on the other side. She seemed to be grasping someone else as she fell. He waited and watched to see when the assassin would resurface. But as more seconds that ticked by, the more concerned he started to become.

“Hang on to this,” he said to Rip, passing him the cold gun. “I’m going in.”

“Are you crazy?” he heard Ray say over the comms. “Snart, that water’s freezing!”

“Sara’s out there,” he insisted before he turned off his comm and dove into the river.

Ray hadn’t been wrong about the water. It was cold, but he refused to let it bother him. Swimming along, he saw a flash of white. Sara was drifting along, her blonde hair floating around her and her eyes closed. There was a large red splotch on her side that hasn’t been there the last time he saw her. Leonard propelled himself toward her, and grabbed her by the waist. He swam to the surface, making sure her head came up first as he made the way to shore.

Once they were on dry land, Leonard laid Sara out. “Sara?”

She didn’t seem to be moving. Leonard’s heart climbed to his throat as he checked to see if she was breathing. She didn’t appear to be. A nagging thought that he had been too late hit him, but he shoved it aside. Sara couldn’t be gone.

CPR. He remembered learning it during a job once from another member on the crew. Ever since then, he’d made sure to have a basic medical knowledge. You never knew when knowing something could come in handy. Right now, it could save Sara.

“Come on, Sara,” he said as he began chest compressions. “Don’t do this to me.”

Thirty chest compressions, then two quick breathes on her mouth. She didn’t breathing. Leonard started again. Thirty chest compressions again, two quick breathes. Sara still wasn’t breathing, but he wouldn’t give up. 

“Stay with me, assassin,” Leonard urged as he began his third round. “You’re strong, Sara. Come on now.”

His lips were against hers for the second breath when she suddenly coughed. He pulled back as Sara rolled over on her side and spat out water. Leonard breathed a sigh of relief. She was gasping for air, but they were dying down into a normal breathing pattern. Sara was alive.

“Are you okay?” he asked, regaining some calmness.

Sara nodded, still catching her breath, and gave a weak smile. “Yeah.”

Leonard sighed again and turned his comm unit back on. Thankfully, it was still working. As soon as it switched on, he could hear a jumble of voices shouting and asking what had happened. He got in a quick word that Sara was okay before looking over at her again. Ray replied that he had pinged Leonard’s comm signal and would be with them soon. The others would follow.

“They’re on their way,” he relayed to Sara, who nodded before chuckling.

“What?”

The assassin grinned. “You know, if you wanted an excuse to kiss me, you didn’t need any.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm wrong with the CPR thing, no one bite my head off. Please?
> 
> And now, I go back to watching Prison Break and starting Season 2.


	14. Villain!Sara, Hero!Leonard Prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kastanir asked for more from the Villain!Sara, Hero!Leonard chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was curious to add a little more to this. It's a prequel of the events that went down in Chapter 5, sooo yeah.

“They want you to report on the particle accelerator?” Leonard Snart asked his fiancee after she’d told him the news.

Sara Lance nodded eagerly. “I thought Iris was going to get the assignment, but she got sent over to Starling City to take another story. So they gave me it instead.”

Leonard grinned and kissed her. “That’s great news.”

“What’s great news?” Eddie asked as he arrived at his desk beside Leonard’s. “You two finally set a date or something?”

“No, but we’ve got it narrowed down to two possible ones,” the journalist replied with a smirk. “But I was telling Leonard that I was assigned to do a piece on the particle accelerator turning on tonight.”

“Nice,” Eddie nodded.

“Detectives,” the voice of Captain Singh said behind Leonard, making him turn around. “I need you two to head out. There’s been a robbery at the bank on Fifth Street. They’re saying it was the Mardons.”

“Guess I have to head out,” Leonard apologized to Sara as Singh left. “Sorry to have to run out now.

“I need to leave too,” Sara signed, pushing herself off the desk. “I managed to wrangle an interview with one of the lead scientists at STAR Labs, and I have to get going to Jitters to meet them. I’ll see you later tonight.”

Leonard smiled as she went before grabbing his keys.

* * *

Sara was crossing the street when her phone rang. She smiled when she saw Leonard’s name on the caller ID. “Hey.”

“Hey,” she could hear him sigh through the phone. “You know how I’m supposed to meet you at STAR Labs tonight for when they turn on the accelerator?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “But you’ve got that tone. The ‘I’ve got to cancel’ one.”

“You know me too well,” he chuckled on the other end. “But yeah, something came up. The CSI guy, Allen, he managed to track down some locations where the Mardon brothers might be hiding out. Singh wants me and Eddie to take a look at all of them. I’m sorry, but I don’t think I’ll be able to make it.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” she laughed as she drew closer to the labs. “Go catch the bad guys, Detective Snart. It’ll be boring anyways.”

“You sounded excited earlier.”

“It’s not like there’s going to be anything flashy. No fireworks, no big explosions. They’ll turn it on and make an announcement. I’ll see you back at home.”

“See you there,” Leonard replied. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

* * *

She had been wrong about fireworks. Very very wrong.

Everything had started going to hell not long after the accelerator turned on. Alarms had started to blare, and she ended up getting lost. The building was shaking sporadically when she finally found her way out to the lobby again. Fumbling in her pocket for her phone, Sara unlocked it and pulled up her list of contacts. She pressed the one for Leonard before she saw the _no signal_  icon.

Something exploded in the distance. Sara whirled around and screamed as something blew her back through the glass.

* * *

Leonard was next to Eddie’s body as the Mardons took off into the air. He couldn’t believe his partner was dead. The younger Mardon had shot him without blinking an eye, and would have turned the gun on Leonard if his older brother hadn’t pulled him into the plane. Leonard had tried shooting at them, but his bullets didn’t hit them.

“I’m so sorry,” he said to the dead man beside him.

A bright light flashed in the distance. Leonard snapped his head up. He stared at the bright orange explosion that was coming from STAR Labs. A wave of something seemed to be coming out from hit. Acting fast, he pulled Eddie’s body behind one of the bales of hay and peeked out over the top. In the distance, he watched the wave overtake the Mardons’ plane and send it spiraling to the ground. Ducking down, he felt a strong wind blow past him before it receded. Something must have gone wrong at STAR Labs.

Sara. Sara was there.

Leonard pulled out his phone and dialed her number. He probably should have called the department, asked for others to come and pick up Eddie. But he had to know if Sara was okay.

_“This is Sara, leave a message.”_

Leonard tried calling three more times, receiving the same result each time before he finally called the department and told them about Eddie.

He waited at the hospital to see if Sara would be brought in, but she wasn’t. There was no Sara Lance admitted at all. The following days after the particle accelerator disaster had him doing all he could to try and track her down, but to no avail. At the building, they found her purse, but no sign on the rest of her. They determined that she was mostly dead, buried beneath some of the rubble that had fallen from above when the accelerator went critical. So Sara Lance was listed among the dead.

In a way, they were right. Sara Lance did die that day. In her place, the Canary was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one timeline that I hope does not exist.
> 
> I am sorry I killed Eddie.


	15. candlelight dinner waiting for sara on the roof of the waverider, in the middle of the night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> audiovizualna commented on Volume 1 of Tales of the Crook and the Assassin with: if you need more happy stuff, what about: candlelight dinner waiting for sara on the roof of the waverider, in the middle of the night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put a bit of a spin on this. Kind of a just a dumb fluff chapter with established Captain Canary.

There was an envelope taped to the wall when Sara entered the bunk that she shared with Leonard. Reaching out, she pulled it off and opened it. Inside was a piece of paper and a yellow sticky note. On the paper was a note from Leonard instructing her to follow the sticky notes, and that she’d understand why at the end. Sara shook her head and smiled as she looked down at the sticky note in her hand.

_Reasons I love you_

She spotted two more sticky notes in the room. Moving toward the one closest to her above the bed, Sara plucked it off the wall. This one read  _“You don’t take shit from anyone.”_

The one by the door said  _“You know about being a survivor.”_

In the hall, there was a whole trail of them. Sara walked along slowly, picking up each sticky note and reading what Leonard had written on it. The reasons on each and every one were different. Some were serious, others were light-hearted.

_“The sound of your laugh.”_

_“How you burrow under the blankets when it gets cold.”  
_

_“You aren’t afraid to break the rules.”  
_

The trail led into the kitchen now. Sara almost ran into Jax when she entered given she was reading another note at the time, but he stepped out of her way. She muttered a quick apology as she continued to collect the sticky notes.

_“You have hope.”_

_“Your freckles.”  
_

_“You won’t let Rip get away with his crap.”  
_

Now she was on the bridge. Through the front window, the sun was setting on 1851 Austria. It was beautiful with the orange streaks that cut through the sky close to the horizon, but it wasn’t her main focus at the moment.

_“You’re a badass”_

_“You’re always ready if things go south”  
_

_“The way you can drink everyone here under the table”  
_

The notes began to lead up to an opening in the ceiling. A chair was nearby it. Sara gave an amused snort as she pulled the chair forward to boost herself up to get into the opening. Of course Leonard would do something up here. He practically knew the whole layout of the Waverider, right down to the smallest nooks and crannies. She wasn’t sure what would be awaiting her at the end of this though. Leonard has something planned, that was for sure.

_“Because you’ve helped me become a better person”_ was on the last sticky note. This one was attached to a hatch that looked like it lead to the outside of the Waverider. Sara pushed it up and climbed onto the roof of the time ship. Nearby, Leonard was sitting out on a picnic blanket. A basket was next to him. There were some candles lit to provide some more light given the sun was almost completely gone now.

As she closed the hatch, Leonard looked her way and smiled. “I see you found your way here.”

“I did.” She held up the stack of sticky notes. “Sweet of you to do all of this.”

He shrugged as she sat down next to him. “I wanted to do something special for today.”

“Well, it was perfect,” Sara told him before she leaned over and kissed him.

“Happy anniversary,” Leonard said when they broke apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, uh, ta-da!


	16. Nyssa meets Leonard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> locitarose asked: Captain Canary - Nyssa meets Leonard and gets to see that Sara followed her advice in 1x14 about moving on and not letting the past rule her. For the first time, she gets to see what Sara looks like when she's not struggling with herself and gives her stamp of approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally managed to get this done. It's been sitting in the inbox a while, and I'm sorry it took so long to finish. I'm hoping I did well on this.

Time travel was a new one for Nyssa. She’d seen a great number of strange things in the world, and could take it all in stride. But the Waverider had given her pause when Sara and a group of people came and brought her aboard it. The captain of it, Rip Hunter, explained to her that it could travel through time and that they needed her help on one of their current operations taking place one hundred years in the past. Once it was complete, she would be returned to her present time period. 

Currently, the occupants of the ship were currently in between plans. Their first outing had ended up as a disaster, which the old man, Stein, told her happened quite often. So right now, Hunter was trying to create a new plan with Ray Palmer and Mick Rory. Nyssa was hoping that they wouldn’t be time jumping again soon. The jump here had caused her to throw up, which Rip had informed her was one of the side effects of time travel before assuring her it could have been worse.

She was currently standing by one of the doors to the bridge, watching Sara play cards with Leonard Snart. Since she had come aboard, she noticed that the two of them seemed quite close. Sara didn’t seem to be struggling with her darkness anymore. In fact, she seemed more at ease with herself. She seemed even more around Leonard, who was the same way around her. When Nyssa had first met him, Leonard had given off a cold, closed off air, as if he wanted to shield himself from others. But as she studied him playing cards with Sara, Nyssa saw that the two of them seemed to be genuinely happy.

 At some point later on, Sara looked her way and noticed that she was being watched. She turned to Leonard and excused herself from the game for a few minutes. Nyssa overheard Sara tell him that he ‘better not cheat’ while she was gone before walking over toward her. When Sara was next to her, Nyssa walked with her down the hallway,

“You seem to be doing well since I last saw you,” she said as Sara fell into step beside her.

“I’ve been doing better,” the other woman nodded. “I took your advice about not letting the past rule me. It’s hard sometimes, but I feel like doing this, helping protect the timeline and all, it’s helping me show that maybe there’s hope for my future.”

“I suppose that Leonard Snart has helped out with you leaving the past where it should be?”

Sara smiled. “Picked up on that, huh?”

“It’s difficult not to,” Nyssa replied as they stopped. “I can see you care about him a lot.”

“We’re...something,” Sara paused briefly before deciding on the word.

“Good.”

“Good?”

“You’re happy,” Nyssa told her, taking her hand. “That is all I have ever wanted for you, Sara. After everything you’ve been through, before and after your death, you deserve it.”

“Thanks.” Sara smiled and stepped forward to hug her before they returned back to the bridge.

* * *

Later on, Nyssa found Leonard alone in the cargo hold. He was taking apart his gun and reassembling it silently. As soon as she stepped in, he turned in her direction.

“Thank you,” she told him.

“For what?”

“Helping Sara,” Nyssa explained. “You’ve helped her to stop letting her past control her. She’s done a lot on her own, but you’ve been there for her too. Sara told me what you did for her in Russia, how you stopped her from going back to being just a killer.”

“She isn’t a killer,” Leonard replied. “She’s a hero. And if anything, she’s the one who helped me. Sara made me a better person.”

“Based on the stories I’ve heard from the others about how you used to be before you joined the team and were rescued, I can understand that she impacted you a lot. Sara has that effect on people.”

“She really does,” Leonard agreed, smiling.

Nyssa nodded before pulling out one of her blades and toying with it in her hands. “I should warn you though, if you ever try to turn on her and hurt her-”

“You’ll kill me?” he finished with a drawl. “Or shoot me with arrows, or get me arrested and thrown into a hole within a hole, or dropped back off in the temporal zone, or burned alive.”

Nyssa shook her head and smiled. “Oh no, you don’t have to worry about me. She’s the one you’ll have to worry about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa probably gets along well with him after the talk. She just wants to make sure Sara's happy.


	17. How Sara and Leonard started to play cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Could you write a captain canary fic prompt about what you think Sara and Len talked about when they played cards or how they started? Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted yesterday. A couple CC writers and I might have gone on a temporary strike....(long story)

It was their second day confined aboard the Waverider after leaving Star City 2046. Leonard was down in the cargo hold, playing solitaire. No one else was around, which was fine by him. He wouldn’t have minded company though, except the one person he was close enough with was currently angry with him for dragging him away from the future. So being along was fine for the time being.

“Didn’t expect to find you down here,” someone said suddenly as he dealt out another game for himself.

Leonard looked up from the cards. Sara was leaning against the doorway, dressed in sweats. Her hair hung over her shoulder, damp and braided.

“Rip’s brooding up in his study, so I didn’t feel like going onto the bridge to play,” he explained, placing a two of hearts on top of the three of clubs. “And I was getting bored in my room. Needed a change of scenery.”

“Hopefully we’ll be able to get something else to do soon,” she said, stepping forward and sitting on a crate. “I’m getting tired of being cramped on this ship. Kind of wishing something would happen soon so we’d have something to do.”

“Careful what you wish for,” he told her as he began to go through the deck.

Sara shrugged and pulled out one of the many knives she had hidden away in her outfit. She began to work on sharpening it while Leonard went through the deck. As time went on, she started to watch him play, eventually setting down the knife in her hand. A few times, she pointed out some cards he could move around to open up more moves. 

When he finished the game, Leonard shuffled the deck and looked up at her. “Up for a game?”

“What, you and me?”

“You can only play one game so many times,” he drawled. “Besides, I’d rather play against someone for a change.”

Sara hopped off the crate and sat down on the ground across from him. “Up for gin?”

He smiled and started to deal out the cards. “Don’t try cheating.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one telling you that, crook?” Sara teased as they began the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it.


	18. "If you seriously thought you could get back into my good graces with booze and fruit snacks... You were so right, give me those..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spasticchipmunkhuman asked: Captain Canary: "If you seriously thought you could get back into my good graces with booze and fruit snacks... You were so right, give me those..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the news we got from Comic-Con, I felt we all needed this. It's a new kind of fix-it now I guess.

Sara reached out and took the offered goods from Leonard. He gave her a brief smile as she opened one of the packets of fruit snacks.

“Thanks,” she told him before popping one in her mouth.

Leonard nodded. “I remember you liked those kind. And the whiskey..I feel like we’ve had it before.”

“We did,” she said, smiling at the memory. “After a mission, we stole it out of Rip’s study. It was our way of celebrating surviving after everything we’d gone through that day.”

“2146.”

Sara looked up. “Exactly. You remember?”

“Bits,” Leonard admitted. “Most of them involve you or Mick or my sister. Everyone else…I’m still not certain.”

Sara ate another fruit snack in her mouth. Cherry. She always did like the cherry ones. Leonard continued to lean against the wall beside her bed. He didn’t say anything for a few minutes.

Then, he did.

“I’m sorry.”

The assassin looked over at the former crook. “Are you still talking about the things that happened with the Legion?”

Leonard was silent, but his eyes betrayed his guilt.

“You couldn’t remember,” Sara reminded him. “You didn’t know who any of us were. Not until we managed to get you to remember us.”

“I tried to kill you, Sara,” he uttered, his voice hollowed.

She reached out and grasped his hand. He started a little at the action before relaxing as she pulled him to her bed to sit down beside her. When he was next to her, he shifted a little before settling into place. Sara released his hand and settled hers on his shoulder.

“What you did then,” she murmured. “It doesn’t matter anymore. You’re back now. We forgive you, just like we did with Mick. I know that you regret the things you did to the team, and that you’re still trying to work through your memories of us to see what happened and what didn’t. But I forgive you.”

Reaching into the tiny bag, Sara pulled out one of the grape fruit snacks and passed it to him. They were his favorite. He would steal them from her whenever she had a package open. Once they played poker and used the fruit snacks as betting chips. All the cherry and grape ones would usually be gone at the end of the games.

“I always took these ones from you,” he said, taking it from her as he smiled at her.

“Yeah, we used them once during poker.”

He frowned. “Thought we were usually played gin more.”

“We did.”

“I still remember how to play it,” Leonard told her, pulling a deck of cards out of his pocket. “When I was with the Legion, it was something I wanted to play. Me and another person with a deck of cards between us. But it just never felt right to ask those people to play. With you, on the other hand, I feel that I can.”

Sara smiled. “How about a game now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are. Kind of getting Winter Soldier vibes from this whole situation.


	19. Captain Canary marriage with Flarrow and Legend friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Captain Canary marriage with Flarrow and Legend friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this prompt a while ago but my brain couldn't think of anything at the time. Now, with the Legion of Doom stuff, I have an urge to write happiness. So here we are!

The original plan was to get married in a small ceremony. It would be private and simple. The guest list was just meant to have Sara’s parents, Lisa, and Mick. They didn’t want a whole lot of fuss at all.

Then Kendra Saunders spilled the beans to Thea Queen and Donna Smoak about the wedding plans Sara and Leonard had. Thea and Kendra roped Lisa into the equation too once they met her face to face. She was quite excited about the whole ordeal, and joined the women in their planning of the wedding between her brother and the love of his life.

Sara and Leonard knew once the four women had put their heads together, they would be fighting a losing battle to keep the wedding just between family. But as they started to give it more thought, they realized how important the other people in their lives were. Both had spent enough time with the team of Legends Rip had assembled to consider them close enough to be family. Team Arrow became a family to Sara, and it still was. Even the people who made up Team Flash, who Sara had only met recently and Leonard had finally started to work alongside, were important to them. They should be at their wedding too.

So they went and invited the rest of their friends. Doing so turned out to being helpful as it ended up getting Rip to officiate their wedding provided it was done on the Waverider. Given they had first really gotten to know each other on the time ship, it held sentimental value for them. Getting married aboard it by the person who helped bring their paths together made sense for them. Sure it was sentimental, but it was also special. Besides, how many couples could say that they were married aboard a time ship from the future?

In spring of 2018, Sara and Leonard got married. Everyone boarded the Waverider, filling the ship with chatter and noise like it hadn’t seen since they brought the refugees aboard in 2166. They had been separated that day by their friends and families to keep in line with tradition that everyone seemed so insistent upon keeping. Sara and Leonard did try to sneak out to see the other at different points, but they’d been caught when they tried to sneak out by someone and sent back.

When the time finally came, they were married out the bridge with Central City below them. After everything that Sara and Leonard had gone through, along and together, this had been a long time coming. Both of them knew it, everyone knew, and Rip even said it at the beginning of the ceremony. They had faced down so much and come out stronger from it. It was about damn time they could have something good happen to them.

During the vows, Leonard told Sara how he thought his life was going one way and would be staying that way before he met her. With that and travelling through time, he had started to believe in hope for a future different than the one he had expected to have. When all of it seemed to have gone to hell with the Legion, she didn’t give up on him until he remembered who he was, and stayed beside him while he recovered from the stint and regained the rest of his memories.

Sara responded to tell him that she didn’t have much hope either for her future, but time travel had changed that. Leonard became the first person she really could connect with on the Waverider. He had helped her to open up more and not close herself away with the things she had done. When she lost him, she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about all the things she should have done. After finding him again, she had known deep down that the Leonard she knew and loved was trapped inside the man who couldn’t remember her, and had sworn to do everything she could to get him out.

“And you did,” he smiled, unable to keep quiet. She had saved him.

Sara nodded. “Took a while, but in the end it all worked out.”

A few more words from Rip and some affirmation from the two of them, and Leonard and Sara were officially husband and wife. They kissed, people cheered. Some people teared up for their happiness despite denying it later. Gideon landed the Waverider and everyone disembarked to the tent for the celebration afterwards before the newlyweds went off on their honeymoon. Mick and Jax tried to persuade Rip to give the couple the jumpship to use, but the captain firmly denied it. So there was a car for them instead.

As they watched everyone mingle and talk and dance (although in Cisco’s case, they weren’t sure if he was dancing or having a medical emergency), Sara turned to Leonard. “Did you ever think you’d find yourself here?”

“No, but I’m glad I am, Mrs. Snart.”

Sara grinned and kissed him. “Me too, Mr. Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, everyone's happy and alive and fine. Everything's okay. I really hope everything's gonna be okay.


	20. "careful, someone might think that you actually care" "i do."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> farklemlnkus asked: captain canary: "careful, someone might think that you actually care" "i do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance. I am so sorry. This was not meant to be this way originally, but hey, new material.

“And that’s your weakness,” Leonard sneered and fired his cold gun at her again.

Sara barely dodged the blasts, feeling the icy cold brush past her. She tried to throw one of her knives, but he held up his gun in time and knocked it aside. It clattered to the ground as he shot at her again. This time, her staff took the brunt close to her left hand, making the metal chill in her hands. It was hard to get a grip on the staff now with the cold piercing her hands, so Sara split it into its separate batons. The one side that was frozen was useless, but she could still fight with one.

The look in his eyes told her he knew what she was going to do next as he shoved his gun in his thigh holster. They seemed so cold and empty. _He_ seemed more cold and now. There was no light, no recognition.

As she charged toward him and started to fight, she could feel her bloodlust threatening to rise up. It urged her to go to the extreme, to give in and kill. But she pushed it down as she fought the man she loved. He was matching well against her, going blow for blow or dodging her punches. Merlyn must have taught him some tricks.

When she had a knife pressed against his throat, his eyes met hers. She stared back at him, unable to let herself add more pressure to drive the knife in. His eyes narrowed just as a intense freezing pain shot through her legs. It hurt like hell and Sara couldn’t help but shout out . She glanced down and saw ice encasing her up to her knees. When she looked up, she found herself getting shoved back roughly. Gravity took over then, pulling her to the floor.

Sara reached toward her hip to grab a knife before the muzzle of the cold gun pressed against her hand. Leonard was staring down at her. He looked determined to pull the trigger. 

“Leonard,” she groaned through the blood that had dripped from her nose into her mouth. “Don’t do it.”

“How do you know my name?” he snarled.

“Because you know me,” Sara said. “And I know you. And there’s me and you.”

For the first time since she had found out he was alive, something flickered in Leonard’s eyes.

Recognition.

The gun slipped away from her hand, and he stepped back. Leonard seemed confused now. 

Before she could say anything else, a yellow blur sped into the room and disappeared with Leonard in a flash of red lightning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, you thought I wouldn't pull angst with this.


	21. "I knew her." (Continuation of Chapter 20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FireSoul commented: What? What? Wait What!?!?!?! Continue this! Please freaking continue this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> LarielRomeniel commented: This begs for continuation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of requests for more and decided that heh, I'll go for it.
> 
> Let's be honest, what I've written here is never going to happen. But hey, I can have my fun until canon rolls around.

“If you’re here to yell at me too, don’t waste your breath,” Sara said as Mick entered the med bay. “Rip’s already taken care of it, and I got a lecture from Rex and Stein about going forward without back-up.”

Mick sighed and walked over to where she was lying on the bed. “You could have died, Sara.”

“As you can see, I didn’t,” she responded.

“He froze your legs,” her friend said, crossing his arms and staring at her ankles which Gideon was still healing. “The Snart you went up against isn’t the one we knew. He’s not the one who loved you.”

“Yes, he is!” Sara insisted, looking Mick dead in the eye.

“And how do you know that?”

“Because he remembered me!” she snapped.

Mick’s expression turned to one of shock and astonishment. He uncrossed his arms and stared at her. “What do you mean? What happened?”

Sara pressed her lips together and sighed. “After I ended up on the ground and tried to grab my knife, he put his gun on my hand. He could have frozen it, but then I said his name. He wanted to know how I knew it, so I told him that I knew him, and he knew me. After I said this, I could see he recognized me somehow. He remembered me. Before I could say anything else, something came in and vanished with him in a blur. You and Amaya came along just after that and got me out.”

“You think he’s still Snart?” Mick asked. “So how come he wants to kill us? Why is he with this Legion?”

Sara nodded. “I think he’s still Leonard, but something’s happened to him.”

* * *

Leonard sat in the chair, one leg crossed over the other and his arms over his chest. He stared at the floor of the room, his thoughts swirling around his head. No one else was around to talk to. The Reverse Flash had shoved him in here after he had pulled him away from the blonde woman. The one he knew.

She was the main presence in his thoughts, the only one really at the moment. Ever since he had seen her and fought her, there was something oddly familiar about her. Leonard had a feeling he had met her before, somewhere, sometime. When he thought about her, he felt something for her. He didn’t know what to call it. 

The door opened suddenly. Leonard looked up and saw one of the other members of the Legion walk in. Damien Darhk. He approached Leonard with careful, deliberate steps. When he was in front of him, Darhk pulled up a chair and sat down in front of him.

“So I hear from our fast friend that you had a chance to kill one of those ‘Legends’,” Darhk began, an oddly cheery expression on his face. “You had a shot at her. Actually, I heard you’d taken several shots at her and even hit her. But you didn’t make the kill shot. What happened?”

Leonard didn’t say anything.

“Was it the girl?” Darhk continued. “The blonde. She’s quite the fighter, but I know Mr. Merlyn has trained you to be a bit of one too. You should have been able to finish her off easily.”

Something came to him suddenly, almost like a memory. The same blonde, dressed in the same white suit, standing on the floor of a bar in front of a large, burly biker. She was looking at him, smirking. _“I got this.”_

“What stopped you?”

_“That’s how a killer thinks. And that’s not you anymore.”_

His own voice echoed in his head. He had a feeling he had said it to her before.

“Who was she?” he asked Darhk.

The man looked surprised. “I’m sorry.”

“I knew that woman I fought today,” Leonard said as the thought (or was it a memory?) echoed in his head. “I don’t know how, but I knew her.”

“She’s one of the people who are trying to stop us. You’ve seen her before when those Legends tried to come after us.”

“No,” Leonard shook his head. “Not then. I knew her from before I met you.”

If only he could remember her. He needed to remember why she felt so important to him. Why was Sara so important to him anyways?

Sara. Her name was Sara. 

“Sara,” he uttered, looking at Darhk. “Her name is Sara.”

Darhk, who had risen from his chair to leave, stopped and turned around to look at him. There was a look of slight panic on his face. “What did you say?”

“The girl’s name is Sara,” Leonard stood up to face Darhk. “You know her too, don’t you?”

Darhk sighed and rolled up his sleeves. “We’re going to go through this again, aren’t we?”

“Go through what?”

“And I was really hoping that the last time would stick!” Darhk shouted before he grabbed Leonard’s jacket. He yanked him forward before placing two fingers on Leonard’s forehead.

When Leonard came to again, he had no memory of the last fight with the Legends, or of the blonde woman who seemed to know him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Winter Soldier AU going for another fandom, that's my only excuse.


	22. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dragongoddess13 asked: Is Mistletoe to cliche for the Christmas in July prompts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick thing that I typed up quick. Not my full Christmas in July fic, but that should be coming soon.

It happens at the holiday party being held at STAR Labs. Both of them are there with the rest of their team, along with all the other hero teams. The crew from Star City are a little more apprehensive and caught off guard with the Legends. They’re familiar with Leonard and Mick’s reputations, and have no way to run a check on Rip Hunter or the other people who aren’t from this time period. But Sara, along with Ray, Stein, and Jax, all vouch for them, and that bump in the road soon passes.

The two of them spend a lot of time together at the party conversing with the other people they know, or introducing each other to the people who they don’t. They aren’t attached at the hip at all, they manage to socialize on their own. But when they’re together, Sara and Leonard don’t miss some of the looks of curiosity that are aimed at them. There is a point where Sara overhears Caitlin Snow asking Ray about her and Leonard, but the genius admits he doesn’t know.

If Caitlin wants to know the truth, she should ask Mick. After all, he’s the only one who knows.

It’s not long after that before they feel a rush of wind go past them. Cisco then points to the ceiling where a bunch of mistletoe is hanging directly above them. Leonard shoots a look over at Barry, who is failing to hide a grin. The others in the room immediately begin to encourage them to follow the tradition that goes along with the plant. Some of people on the Waverider actually look a bit excited to see if they’ll go through with it.

They look at each other, smirks on both of their faces. Then she wraps her arms around his neck as he dips her in a kiss. There are a lot of cheers and some money changes hands when they come back up.

Both decide not to let the winners know that they actually got together two months ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know it's short. It's not too bad though, right?


	23. "It's hard to leave when you haven't said goodbye" "Is this goodbye?" "No, this is hello"?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bookworm-technogeek asked: I love Doctor Who/Captain Canary parallels, so could you do a fic where Leonard says "It's hard to leave when you haven't said goodbye" and Sara says "Is this goodbye?" to which Leonard says "No, this is hello"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am always weak for Doctor Who parallels to anything. There was no way I was passing this one up.

Sara stared at the man who had appeared in her room, unable to believe that it was real. There was no doubt about it that it was Leonard. However, it wasn’t the Leonard she had left behind at the Oculus. The man in front of her was a few years older than the one she had last seen, with more gray in his hair and eyes that looked like they had seen and been through so much. But still, somehow, he was smiling at her.

“How is this possible?” she murmured, still coming to terms with the fact that Leonard was still somehow alive. “You’re dead. You died. The Oculus…”

“Didn’t kill me,” Leonard finished. “Sara, I don’t have much time. But yes, the me you know is still alive.”

“You’re from the future then?” Sara realized, earning a nod from him. “So you’re still alive somewhere right now?”

“The present version of me is still out there right now, yes,” the man she loved confirmed. “But he’s in trouble. There are things that have happened to him, and right now he’s trapped in them.”

“Where?” she demanded, stepping closer to him. “Tell me where you are. I’ll find you, I’ll get you out.”

Future Leonard shook his head. “You can’t, but you’ll find the me you know soon enough. But when you see him, and what’s happened to him, it’s going to hurt. And I want to tell you I’m sorry again for that. Please remember that even  though everyone will tell you that I’m a lost cause, that I’m long gone, I am still in there. You will be able to bring me back, Sara. I’m proof enough right here.”

She nodded solemnly. “How?”

“I can’t tell you,” he sighed, looking regretful. “Spoilers.”

A beeping noise emitted from a cuff that she now noticed was on his arm. Leonard looked at it before turning back to her.

“I have to go,” he apologized. “Sara, I’m sorry.”

She reached out to take his hand. He gazed at the cuff again before looking back at her, his expression solemn and heartbroken.

“I don’t want you to leave,” she admitted. “You’ve come back and now you’re leaving again.”

“It’s hard to leave when you haven’t said goodbye.”

Sara’s eyes widened. “Is this goodbye?”

Leonard shook his head. “No, this is hello. Hello to another chance.”

His hand slipped out of hers as the cuff glowed brightly and he vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't fret too much. Future Sara and Leonard are quite fine. Everything will work out.


	24. Earth 7- Flash!Sara, Reverse Flash!Leonard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kastanir commented on Volume 2 of TotCatA with: I have prompt, about a Earth 7 or whatever 76, 9. . Where Sara is the Flash and shockingly Leonard is her Reverse-Flash and they have the usual Archenemy relationship but also hints of a romantic relationship but that is a bit strained because rivals enemy, I am supposed to hate you is Destiny I am your Reverse. ...etc, make it angsty or hopeful, your choice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have done Flash!Leonard (Welcome to Earth-4), so I guess it was a matter of time before I did Flash!Sara. Gotta say, these were not the circumstances I suspected to be writing it under.
> 
> Also, Sara's Team Flash consists of her, Tess Morgan (there has to be an Earth where she's in charge), Caitlin Snow, and Ray Palmer.

“Barry?” Sara called, stepping into the lab. “You in here?”

There was no sign of the CSI. Sara sighed as she walked over toward the desk and placed the files on it. A dripping sound made her look over to see the skylight in the lab was open, and rain was falling into the lab. Poor guy must have forgotten to close it, and he was always so finicky about his things getting wet.

“Oh, Barry,” she sighed, crossing over the room to pull up the chain to close the skylight.

As she did this, the power went out in the lab. Looking out the window, Sara saw the entire city had gone dark save for a golden light blooming from where STAR Labs was. It seemed to be pulsing outwards. Turning back to the chain, Sara hurried to pull the chain and shut the lab off from the outside in case some of that stuff found its way into the lab.  If STAR Labs had done something funky, she did not want to be exposed to it.

The air around her felt unnaturally still suddenly. Sara looked up at the sky and saw the dark storm clouds held a golden glow now before going back to the chain. She didn’t see the bolt of lightning coming, not until it hit her where she held the chain and traveled through her body. Sara was blown back against one of Barry’s shelves, crashing into it and landing on the ground. She laid there, unconscious. Her hand hung over the side limply as a golden flicker of lightning traveled across her cheek.

Across town, another man was struck by lightning at the same instant. He was walking back to his apartment when he was hit in the middle of the street. People noticed instantly when they saw the man in the black leather jacket get struck before crumpling to the ground. As they ran over to help him, no one noticed the lightning that flickered in his hand.

It was red.

* * *

_Fourteen months after the particle accelerator explosion_

Sara grunted as the punch knocked her back. Normally, she was able to see them coming ever since she’d woken up from a coma a few months back and found out she had super speed. Fighting another speedster was a whole different story though. In the first few months after she had awoken from the coma and discovered her speed, Sara had believed she was the only speedster, that there was no one else like her. Two months back, she learned she wasn’t alone. The Reverse Flash was out there too.

She had to admit, Caitlin was brilliant for coming up with that nickname. Even Tess had chuckled at it.

“Had enough?” the voice of the Reverse Flash echoed around her as Sara climbed to her feet.

Sara wiped her nose, blood staining the white gloves of her suit. Caitlin would be grumbling about that later. “You know, I was about to ask you the same thing.”

She speed forward toward him. The Reverse Flash started running off just as she drew near enough to him. Sara didn’t hesitate as she followed after him. The two of them sped through the streets of Central City. He would send punches at her that she would dodge, and she would try to throw blows at him that he would avoid. That was always the way it happened between them. They would be evenly matched before one of them ran off, but tonight it wouldn’t end that way. Tonight, she was bringing him in.

Sara rammed into him sharply as they reached the outskirts of one of Central City’s suburbs. The action caught her rival off guard, and sent the two of them flying end over end. Sara managed to skid to a stop while he slammed into the side of a trash can. For the first time that night, he looked dazed. Before he could get back up, Sara ran forward and punched him. Her enemy fell back, unconscious.

“Sara?” Caitlin’s voice crackled in her earpiece. “Sara, are you there? Are you okay?”

She blinked, slightly startled by the interruption. “Yeah. I’ve got him. He’s down.”

“Excellent,” Tess now joined the conversation. “Bring him back to the pipeline, Sara. Caitlin, Ray, and I will be waiting there.”

“Got it.”

Sara looked back at her enemy. For months, she had been trying to figure out who the Reverse Flash was. Ever since she had first laid eyes on her black suited rival, she had felt hatred unlike anything she had ever experienced before. She hated him so much, but she also needed to know who was underneath that mask. There was a desire within her to see the face of the man whose mask she despised. It burned hot and strong within her soul.

Bending down beside him, Sara grasped the edge of the mask beneath his eyes. With a deep breath, she pulled it away from his face. When she saw the man underneath the mask, her hand recoiled in shock. Conflicting emotions coursed through her.

“No,” she whispered aloud as she looked at his face.

* * *

Leonard woke up in a corner, blinking a few times as his eyes adjusted to the light. When he rose to his feet, he realized he was in a sort of cell with a window at the front. It wasn’t like anything he had seen before at the police station.

“Comfortable?” a familiar voice asked, reverberating around the room a little.

Turning toward the window, Leonard saw Sara Lance standing on the other side of the glass. His girlfriend was flanked by a man and two other women. Sara was glaring at him, looking angry and betrayed. Leonard realized then that he was still wearing his black suit that actually hadn’t caught fire on him yet while he ran. So Sara knew who he was now.

“Sara,” he said slowly. “What’s going on? Why am I here?”

The younger of the two women looked to Sara with sympathy, while the man had a disheartened look on his face. Sara sighed and took a step closer to the cell he was inside. “Because I brought you here.”

His eyes widened as she left the room in a blur and returned moments later. She was now dressed in the white suit of the Flash, minus the mask. As he stared at her, Leonard felt the air leave his lungs in a shaky exhale. He could feel the Speed Force screaming at him to stop her. It could only have one champion, him or the Flash. Ever since he had been struck and then woke up from the coma, hate filled him every time he heard about the other speedster. But the woman beneath the mask was someone that he loved, someone he never wanted to hurt. Only now, he realized he had hurt her anyways.

Sara turned back to her compatriots. “Can you give us a minute?”

The three people with her nodded before leaving.

Once they were gone, Sara looked back at him. “Did you know it was me when we met?”

Leonard shook his head. “I had no idea you were the Flash. Sara, I’m-”

“Don’t,” Sara snapped. “Don’t say it. Not now. Not after you’ve been trying to kill me, and I want to know why.”

The way she looked at him with such bitterness cut through him. Leonard knew she was tough. From the moment they met each other a few months ago, shortly after he’d woken up from the coma, he knew she wasn’t someone that accepted anything less than the truth. This was one secret he had hidden about himself when he came back to Central City and met her. He still hadn’t known the extent of his powers then, and he had been sure of how she would have reacted to finding out if he had told her.

“Why have you been trying to kill me?” she asked again.

She didn’t know yet. Sara had no idea, and he had to tell her. He had thought she had known, but she must not have been informed yet by the Speed Force.

“What do you feel when you see me in the suit? Not me, but the suit and the red lightning.”

“Hate,” Sara said automaticaly. “Anger. Rage. All sorts of negative emotions that I try to push down. I can’t explain it, but I just feel hate.”

“I feel those exact same things when I see the Flash,” Leonard replied, leaning with his hands against the glass. “Not you, Sara, but the Flash. I can’t explain why either. At least, I couldn’t.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Why?”

“How familiar are you with the Speed Force, Sara?” he asked.

She shrugged. “Enough to understand that it’s given me, and I’m guessing you as well, super speed.”

“That’s a basic understanding then,” he nodded. “I know some more though, like how we’re meant to be enemies, opposites, reverses. But in the end, only one of us will prove to be the stronger one, There can only be one speedster from that night. It can either be the Flash, or it can be me.”

“The Flash or the Reverse Flash,” Sara murmured.

Reverse Flash. It was an interesting nickname. One that could entirely depend on perspective if you really wanted to dive that deep into it.

“So every time that I saw the Flash,” he continued. “I just felt hate toward her. It was the Speed Force making me hate another speedster, someone who could understand what I might be going through. I don’t want to, but it’s overwhelming.”

“When I see the Reverse Flash,” Sara sighed, taking another step forward toward him. “I feel it too. It makes me hate you, Leonard. But when I see you right now, I know how much I care about you even if you are the thing I am supposed to hate.”

She shook her head. “But god, Leonard, why did it have to be you?”

He didn’t answer. He couldn’t even begin to explain. Why did it have to be him? Why did the Speed Force have to pit him against someone he loved? Why did it want a death match between two speedsters? 

“So now what?” he asked, looking back up at Sara.

Her face fell. “They want to keep you in the pipeline.”

“But you don’t?”

“I want to lock up the Reverse Flash so I don’t kill him,” Sara replied. “I don’t want to lock up Leonard Snart or hurt him in any way.”

Leonard sighed. “Sara, I’m both.”

“And I am the Flash as much as I am Sara Lance,” she replied.

They cared about each other even though they were supposed to feel only hate. Either they had gone against destiny or the Speed Force had sabotaged it. Whatever the case was, something had to be done.

The cell he was in lurched suddenly and began to move away from Sara. Leonard looked up to see the younger woman had come back, and was now by a control panel. Sara stared at him, a defeated look in her eyes.

That was the last he saw of her as the cell moved away and a barrier closed down in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one kill me. No one kill me.


	25. Bar Talks (Post reunion, continues from V1, C76)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LarielRomeniel commented on Chapter 76 of Volume 1 of Tales of the Crook and the Assassin with: We're going to need to see repercussions from going for that drink. :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I figured I can't let go of this universe entirely. After all, E2 Sara knocking Leonard out with a frying pan was probably one of the funniest things I've written.

“Shame I missed out on the killing of our favorite immortal psychopath,” Leonard said after Sara finished telling him the story of how they had defeated Vandal Savage. “And Rip nearly flying into the sun.”

“Not to mention the three months where we went around to set history on the right track,” Sara added before taking another drink. “When I got back and went to visit the people at STAR Labs, I found the you from the other Earth there.”

“When I first arrived on that other Earth, he’d been gone a week,” Leonard explained, causing Sara to tilt her head a little. “It wasn’t until I got back here that I found three months had passed. The Oculus probably had some role in that. Didn’t just throw me into another Earth, but also further in time.”

“That makes sense,” Sara muttered as she started to run her thumb over one of her her rings.

This was the first time that the Oculus had come up since it had been mentioned in passing when they reunited outside of STAR Labs. For Leonard, it was still quite recent. It had practically been yesterday for him that he had told Sara how he wanted a future for them. Sara, on the other hand, had gone through three months of dealing with losing Laurel and him.

“I don’t regret what I did there,” he confessed, looking over at her. “I wasn’t going to leave Mick behind, not again. Guess it didn’t hit me that I was leaving everyone I cared about, not until it was too late.”

Sara nodded.

“I didn’t want to leave you though,” Leonard continued. “But between you and me, I wanted you to get out alive instead of me. Even if it meant sacrificing any hope of the future.”

“For me and you?”

Leonard nodded, smiling a little. “You remember that?”

“I’ve never forgotten,” Sara replied. “It’s not exactly the kind of conversation that you stop thinking about. It’s been staying with me all these months.”

“My feelings are still the same.”

“Good,” Sara smiled and leaned over a little. “Because I’ve spent the past three months thinking of what could have been. Now, I’d rather focus on the things that could have happen. For example, maybe us?”

“I like the sound of us,” Leonard agreed before he closed the distance and kissed her.

If he ever met his Earth-2 doppelganger again, he would have to thank him for telling the two of them to not let their second chance slip away.

* * *

_On Earth-2_

Sara curled her hand around her husband’s after the post-reunion ‘I am so happy you’re back’ sex. “I missed you.”

“Me too,” Leonard said, looking over at her. “I was worried I’d never see you again.”

“I thought Zoom was back,” Sara admitted. “And then other you appeared downstairs last night and I thought you’d come back.”

“What happened when you realized it wasn’t me?”

Sara blushed a little and shook her head. “I thought it was an intruder, not the other you. So I hit him with a frying pan.”

Leonard couldn’t help but laugh. She looked at the ceiling and started to giggle.

“I still wasn’t sure it was you, because he was dressed differently,” she continued. “So I handcuffed him to the stairs. And when he didn’t get the answer right to the question I asked him about us, I knocked him out again before calling Iris. Thinking back, I probably should have called her first.”

He chuckled and leaned over to kiss her. “Have I ever told you that you’re a badass?”

“I’m a lawyer,” she replied. “Of course you have.”

A beat of silence went by before Sara sighed and turned toward him again. “How do you think our counterparts are doing on the other Earth?”

“Hopefully following their feelings,” Leonard said. “And not being stubborn and ignoring them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earth-2 was not meant to slip in here, but it just kind of happened.


	26. [text]: Do you want to bet on that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saralxnces asked: cc + [text]: Do you want to bet on that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little text f

_SL: Nothing’s going to happen._

_LS: Do you want to bet on that?_

_SL: It’ll be fine._

_SL: Besides, it’s not like we’re kidnapping him. Just going to see his show._

_LS: Didn’t peg you for the magic show type._

_SL: I want to see him in action. I’m a highly trained assassin from the future, you’re a former criminal who’s a master planner and still lifts wallets. Maybe we’ll be able to see how he does it._

_LS: Perhaps we can try to met him face to face._

_SL: Tell me you don’t want to meet Harry Houdini just to see if you can pickpocket him._

_LS: *typing*_

_LS: *typing*_

_LS: Not entirely._

_SL: When I get back, we’ll go to the show, and then see if we can one up Houdini._

_LS: It’s a date._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They ended up meeting Houdini after the show. Leonard thought he managed to lift his wallet, until he found out Houdini had actually taken his wallet first, so he only took back his own.


	27. Trying to kill a spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Captain canary trying to kill a spider!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit hard to think about at first, because I don't see them having much of a problem with spiders, but then I found something.
> 
> Takes place during a mission in South America.

Leonard stared at the large spider that was currently on his boot. He didn’t have a problem with spiders, and he hadn’t until now. To be fair, none of the ones he’d encountered were half a foot wide and hairy. Whether or not it was poisonous, Leonard had no clue. For now, he was just going to stay perfectly still and hope it would crawl off onto the ground.

Of course this would happen during his turn on watch waiting for Mick and Ray to get back.

The spider started to crawl up his leg. Leonard swallowed and placed his hand on his cold gun. At least it was dusk right now, so he could see what he was shooting at. Although if he did choose to fire it, he risked hitting his foot. Freezing his hand had hurt like hell , and he wasn’t keen on exposing any more body parts to the face of his gun. He doubted Rip would be too happy to learn that he had shot himself in the foot while on watch duty.

Now the spider was moving up past his knee. Leonard was about to pull out his gun when the tip of a silver staff grazed his leg and swept the spider off him. It landed on the ground a second before a knife pinned its body down. He looked from the hand holding the knife up to see Sara crouched on the ground beside him. She pulled her blade up and scraped off the spider carcass.

“You didn’t get bit by it, did you?” she asked.

He shook his head.

“Good,” the assassin nodded. “Because if you did, it would really suck for you.”

“Guess I owe you a thank you,” he remarked.

Sara shrugged and sat down beside him, She passed him a piece of fruit she must have found in the forest before taking a bite from her on piece.

“Thanks,” he told her after a long minute. “For getting it off me.”

“I figured a knife would do a better job than you freezing your foot off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, the spider on Leonard was a Brazilian Wandering Spider. I literally googled big spiders and though "Oh, that looks good." Then I did some more research later and facepalmed.


	28. Sara Sings 'Video Games'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @audiovizualna commented on Chapter 9 of Tales of the Crook and the Assassin Volume 2 with: This is just adorable! <3 I can imagine their faces, lookin' like emojis when little Monica was happy about herself. That's why I've got another kind of fluff for you (if you want)  
> Imagine Sara singing "Video Games" as a lullaby for Monica, Leonard listening, enchanted behind the door :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some ridiculously fluffy stuff after the spider thing. (If you actually looked up the side effects, I imagine you had a nice chuckle?)
> 
> Also, Video Games- Lana Del Rey. Go ahead and have a listen if you want before reading this. It could be a very good lullaby.

“Come on, sweetie,” Sara cooed to her daughter, who was still red faced and grumpy from her last bought of crying in the middle of the night. “Back to bed.”

She rose from the chair she’d been sitting in with Monica and walked back over to the crib. It did nothing to soothe the baby, who made a noise of displeasure. Sara shook her head a little. Apparently stubbornness was genetic, as Monica seemed to have gotten both of her and Leonard’s.

“Do you want Mommy to sing to you?” she offered, bouncing her gently in her arms.

Monica didn’t respond other than jamming her tiny fist into her mouth. Her eyes, so much like her father’s stared intently at her. She looked like she was waiting for Sara to start singing.

“Okay,” Sara murmured. “Let’s see here...”

She started to rack her brain for all the songs that she had head recently, or the ones that she and Leonard had. When she had been pregnant with Monica, Sara had sung sometimes for her unborn daughter after the doctor told her and Leonard that the baby could detect sounds from the outside world. Leonard usually came into the room she was in almost always when she was midway through the song.  She remembered always looking up when she was done to see him standing nearby, a loving smile on his face.

The practice of singing still went on after their daughter had been born. But right now, Monica would be getting her own little concert since it had been Sara’s turn to check on her after she started crying. A song finally came to her, one that Thea had been playing a week ago. Adjusting Monica in her arms, Sara took a breath and started to sing.

_Swinging in the backyard_

_Pull up in your fast car_

_Whistling my name_

Monica blinked up at her slowly and settled against her chest. Sara continued to sing. By the time she reached the first verse, her baby girl yawned.

_It’s you, it’s you, it’s all for you_

_Everything I do, I tell you all the time_

_Heaven is a place on Earth with you_

_Tell me all the things you want to do_

Sara continued to sing. She knew she wasn’t great, but she was decent enough. As she neared the end of the song, she could hear Monica’s breathing even out. A smile crept across her face when she looked down to see her daughter fast asleep. Turning to place her back into the crib, Sara realized she and Monica were no longer alone. Leonard was leaning against the door, watching the two of them with that same enchanted smile that he had always had whenever he caught her singing.

“How long have you been there?” Sara asked softly as she set Monica down.

“Since the first verse,” he replied, coming over to the crib to stand beside her. “I was wondering if you two were okay.”

Sara rested her head against his arm and nodded. “Everything’s fine. She was hungry. And needed a diaper change. But she didn’t want to go back to sleep.”

They both turned their gazes to their sleeping daughter. Monica’s chest rose up and down with each breath. Sara saw Leonard crack a smile as he saw the sleepwear Monica was in that had _Daddy’s Little Snowflake_  on the front.

“I didn’t think I’d ever have this,” Sara whispered as he interlaced his fingers with hers. “How did I get so lucky?”

“I ask myself that question everyday,” Leonard said, smiling over at her. “I guess we just did.”

“Yeah,” she agreed. “With you, I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go. Some nice fluffy stuff. It's been a while since I wrote with Monica.


	29. “No, it was my fault for thinking that you might care.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adacanary asked: "No, it was my fault for thinking that you might care.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I reblogged a thing full of sentence prompts to reference for later, and ended up getting a bunch in the moment. adacanary sent me loads and told me to pick and choose. So that's what I did. These two chapters are from the same post. One fluff. One angst.
> 
> Guess which one this is?

Leonard was looking at her blankly, eyes devoid of emotion. Sara met the empty stare with her own cold one as she continued.

“This was my fault for thinking there was still a scrap of the Leonard Snart I knew buried inside whoever you are now,” Sara told him, stepping closer to the glass wall of the cage that held him. “For thinking that you could remember travelling with us. That you could remember Russia, and St. Roch and Salvation and the Refuge and the Oculus. It’s on me for thinking that you could remember you were a hero!”

She practically spat out the last sentence. A part of her wanted this all to be a dream, and she’d wake up from it any minute. But Sara knew she couldn’t hide from reality that had come crashing down on her finally that this Leonard was not the one she loved.

“You’ve got the wrong guy if you think _I_  was ever a hero,” Leonard drawled.

Sara nodded. “Yeah. I see that now. It shouldn’t have taken you nearly killing Mick for me to realize it, but that’s what it took. That’s what’s made me see that the man I know and love is gone.”

Saying those words to him hurt. She wanted to believe that he was still in there. But living in false hope would do nothing for her. God, it felt like the entire Legion was made to haunt her, even if they did have bigger plans.

When she turned to leave, Sara stopped just before the doors and took one last look at him.

“And you know what the worst part of all this is?” she asked him.

Leonard shrugged carelessly. “Enlighten me.”

“You gave me hope that things could be better in my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't fret all, fluff next chapter!


	30. “I tried to change the duvet and I got stuck inside.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adacanary asked: “I tried to change the duvet and I got stuck inside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fluff portion. I couldn't not do this prompt. It was too good to resist.

“So what happened here?”

He heard Sara sigh from where she was buried inside the duvet. At the moment, she was on the floor of their bedroom, her legs sticking out from the cover. From her hips up, she was inside the blue cover. The sight was somewhat amusing. An assassin with two stints in the League of Assassins, finally defeated by a duvet cover.

“I tried to change the duvet and I got stuck inside,” she moaned, her voice slightly muffled.

Leonard shook his head and strode over to where she was lying on the floor. It was hard to hold back an amused snort at her situation. “So I see.”

“This isn’t funny, Len,” Sara huffed. “I’ve been at this for ten minutes. It’s hard.”

“Last time, I was the one who changed the cover,” Leonard reminded her. “And I didn’t get stuck.”

“Well, you’re taller and have longer arms,” she grumbled in reply. He could almost see the pout on her face as she said this.

He shrugged. “Fair enough.”

“Now can you please get me out?” 

Shaking his head, Leonard bent down and helped extract her from the tangled mess she had gotten herself into.

“My hero,” Sara quipped sarcastically when she was finally out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short, but it's cute I think. At least I hope it's cute.


	31. Kendra talks to Sara, Ray talks to Leonard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hey we got to see a scene of Kendra talking to Sara about her love life with Ray, how about Kendra and Sara or Snart and Ray talking about captain canary and they are both like no way but later realize they make a good match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I've had going for a while, set aside for other prompts, and then finished a few days back.

“I miss the others,” Sara sighed, picking up the checker piece and twisting it around in her hand.

She and Kendra had just finished their fourth game of checkers, and were tied for wins. They didn’t feel up for playing a fifth game, as neither had made a move to reset the board. So they were sitting on the couch in the apartment they had rented, talking about anything they could think of.

Kendra nodded. “Me too.”

“You know, when I started this, I never thought I would get attached to this team,” she continued. “But it just ended up happening. I got close with everyone in one way or another. Not that I don’t like hanging out with you and Ray, but I wish someone else was here too. Like Leonard.”

The demigoddess let out a snicker. 

“What?” Sara frowned, turning around on the couch so her head hung upside down and her hair touched the floor.

“There’s been something I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while,” her friend said, trying and failing to hide a smile.

Sara shrugged. “Shoot.”

“Do you have thing for Snart?”

The assassin nearly slipped off her position on the couch when she heard this. “Wait, what?!”

“Do you have a thing for Snart?” Kendra repeated, not bothering to hide her grin this time.

Sara twisted back around so she was sitting properly on the couch. “What makes you think that?”

Kendra shrugged. “You two just seem really...close. I see you spend a lot of time together, talking and playing cards. He even gave you his jacket when you two were in the engine room and almost froze to death.”

“He did that so I wouldn’t die first,” Sara frowned. “Wait, how do you even know about that.”

Her friend smirked. “I ran past the two of you once you got out when I was trying to get to Ray after he stopped responding. My mind might have been on other things at the time, but I still saw you two. And there was also footage from the engine room of you two talking.”

Sara avoided her gaze and smiled behind the curtain of hair that obscured her face.

“He cares about you a lot, Sara,” Kendra continued. “And I think that you might too.”

“I don’t,” she replied automatically, lying to Kendra as well as herself. “And he doesn’t think of me like that. Now let’s do something else besides playing checkers and talking about feelings.”

* * *

“Here.”

Leonard turned to see Sara holding out an ice pack to him. “You look like you can use it.”

He took the offered item and rested against his blackened eye, nodding a silent thanks in her direction. The bruises ached and smarted, but at least he was on better terms with Mick again. Sara had been right about talking to him, although she had probably had a different definition in mind.

“You know, you should really just tell her you like her,” a familiar annoying voice said behind him as he watched Sara walk away.

With a sigh, Leonard turned around to give Ray the coldest look he could muster. “Not sure what you’re blabbering about, Raymond.”

The idiot crossed his arms and stayed on the subject. “Kendra and I overheard you on the comms, and Jax filled us in on the rest of what happened when Savage had a knife to Sara’s throat. He told us you looked like you were seriously considering surrenduring for her safety.”

“She’s a part of this team,” Leonard replied. “Anyone would have done that for her. She would have done the same too.”

“Especially if it was _you_  who Savage had a knife to,” Ray smiled. “I’ve seen the way you two interact. The way you look at her and how she looks at you aren’t the way friends look at each other. It’s how you look when you’re in love with someone.”

Leonard didn’t say anything. Ray was partially right though. He was falling in love with Sara Lance. She made him hope for the future, something that had never happened before. But he didn’t deserve her. Even if she couldn’t see it, Sara was good, and he wasn’t. Who could ever love a crook like him anyways?

“No offense, Raymond,” he said. “But you’re the last person I’d ever come to for advice on romance.”

With that, he left.

* * *

Many months later, after the Oculus and after they had brought Leonard back with the help of the Hawks, Sara came into the med bay where Leonard was recovering. They had another conversation, the first real one they’d had since before the Oculus. It went from expressing their feelings with words to acting on their emotions.

Ray and Kendra had been passing by the med bay at this time, catching up with each other. As they went past the door, Kendra stopped and nudged Ray to look inside. He followed her gaze to see the new couple and smiled.

It was about damn time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like my happy endings, believe it or not.


	32. “Shut your mouth before I shut it for you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saralxnces asked: cc + “Shut your mouth before I shut it for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm about to finish Prison Break tonight, and I'll probably getting out all my CC angst after I finish it because the second to last episode broke my heart.

“No one move,” Tony ordered before looking to her. “Make sure no one causes trouble until we get back.”

Margaret nodded and shifted the gun in her grasp. It worked well, but she missed the staff and knives she had had during her first life as Sara Lance. Besides, it did a pretty good job of intimidating the employees and customers huddled against the walls. They eyed her nervously and fearfully, knowing she was capable of hurting them after she had taken down the man who tried to play hero that was now lying unconscious by them. None of them had expected her to take him down. But then again, hundreds of years of living and dying and three stints in the League of Assassins (the third had been a long time ago, and how she had found Leonard in that life) had prepared her for anything.

One of the women started to cry. They were actual tears, but there was also a lot of over-dramatic sniffling and wailing. She knew fake crying well now. In the other lives she had lived with Leonard, they had seen all forms of tears, both real and false. They had witnessed the tears of prisoners, hostages, refugees, grieving relatives, wounded soldiers, each other, and their children.

Margaret took a deep breath then as she thought of the son she and Leonard had in their last life. Where was Michael now? Was he still alive? Had Leonard stumbled across him by some miracle? And where was Leonard anyways?

“Stop it,” she snapped at the weeping woman, pushing down the memory of Michael’s face as she and Leonard had run back into the burning building and to their deaths.

The woman’s cries only grew louder and more obnoxious. Another one began to join in, sobbing louder than before on purpose.

“Shut your mouth before I shut it for you!” she shouted, pointing the gun at the two. She wouldn’t shot them, but the blubbering needed to stop.

“Leave them alone!”

Margaret nearly dropped the gun when she heard the voice. She knew it so well having heard it in every life she lived. But every time she heard it, she was always brought back to her first life as Sara Lance. Back when she was just an assassin, and Leonard Snart was just a crook.

Turning in the direction of it, she saw him on the floor with his back pressed to the wall. He looked to be the same age as her, which made sense since they died around the same time in the fire in their previous life. Dressed smartly in a suit, there was apprehension in his eyes, but also that determination she knew so well. As she stared at him, he locked eyes with her, and Margaret knew he didn’t remember her. At least, he didn’t remember her yet.

“You,” she gestured upward with the gun. “Up.”

He rose to his feet, hands in the air. Margaret walked over to him, pressing her gun against his back. Leonard, or whatever he was called in this life, stiffened at the touch. Hopefully, he would forgive her later for doing this.

“What’d you think you’re doing?” Tony asked as he and the others returned with a couple bags. “Thought you said we weren’t killing anyone.”

“We’re not,” Margaret replied. “He’s coming with us.”

“I am?”

“He is?”

Margaret nodded and looked up at Leonard. “We are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read the reincarnation fic, then you know what happens next to them and how that life ends.


	33. Earth-7: AU ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @freyreh mentioning something about an AU of Earth-7 where RF!Leonard kills Flash!Sara, and I feel now is a good time to type this up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished Prison Break, and I felt in the mood for angst. And Frey offered this up a while back, so I took the chance to snap it up
> 
> Also, the people of the CC fandom who roped me into watching Prison Break, THANKS A LOT! I was rocking back and forth and hugging a pillow and crying.

Tonight was the night that he would claim his victory.

When the Flash started running toward him, Leonard took off. She followed after him, just as he had hoped. They exchanged their blows, only just missing each other until his rival slammed into him. The move sent him flying into a couple of trash cans, making him momentarily see stars.By the time they faded, he could see the Flash coming at him, fist raised to punch him.

Leonard vibrated his hand and shoved it through her chest before she could even strike.

The Speed Force cried out within him in victory. After the long battle between him and the Flash, he had come out on top. Their champion was him. Leonard had always been a survivor. It was embedded in him to do whatever he could to get by.

His hand shredded her heart, but not before she screamed. The sound of it sent chills throughout his body. Her eyes met his briefly before they lost all light and closed forever. Leonard withdrew his hand, and the white-suited speedster hit the ground. He bent down beside her, reaching his hand out to grab the corner of the cowl that covered her face. The Speed Force urged him to pull it back so the victor could see the face of his defeated enemy.

The moment he saw Sara’s face, Leonard’s hand fell away in horror.

Sara was the Flash. He had killed his girlfriend. Leonard fell back against the trash cans. His hands shook as he comprehended what he had just done. He had murdered someone he loved without even trying to find out who was beneath the mask. Sara, one of brightest spots in his life since the day he had met her, was dead by his hand. The light she carried had been snuffed out by him.

“No,” he whispered, moving up to her. “No...”

Leonard lifted Sara’s body and cradled her close. There was no stopping the tear that feel from his face onto hers.

“I’m so sorry,” he breathed, closing his eyes.

He wanted her to come back, but she was dead. Her body already was losing warmth in his grasp. Sara was gone and it was all his fault. He had listened to the damn Speed Force that had crept into his life and dreams. It wanted only one speedster, and a death match to determine who it would be. The Speed Force had filled him with so much hate to the Flash, that he had only wanted to stop her. The thought of who was under the mask had never crossed his mind. If he had thought of that, if he had even had an inkling it was Sara, then he would have never done any of this. He would have never done any of this.

Wait.

He still could.

Leonard looked back down at Sara as the idea formed in his head. He pressed his lips to her forehead.

“I’m going to fix this,” he promised. “I’m sorry, Sara, but I will fix this.”

Setting her body back down on the ground, Leonard rose to his feet and sighed. This was the last time he would see her if his idea worked. He had only done this once before on accident, but he was confident that he could travel back in time far enough. All he needed to do was take one last run to stop himself, and Sara could be brought back. She was the one who deserved to be the Speed Force’s champion, not him. With this, Sara would be fine and alive. She would never even know there was another speedster, or even a Leonard Snart.

The Speed Force within him screamed not to do this, but Leonard ignored it. He began to run, getting faster and faster. The world became a blur with rogue images flicking in and out of his vision. He paid no mind to them. There was only one moment in time he was focused on getting to right now.

There was a boom, and he was now skidding down the empty corridor of a hospital. Leonard slowed to a stop outside one hospital room. Taking a breath, he entered it. A view of Opal City at night was visible through the window, but he was more focused on the man in bed. The Leonard Snart here was asleep, but he had woken up from his eight month coma on this day approximately fourteen hours ago. He had been transferred here from Central City after his sister managed to get him into the hospital in Opal, which was better suited to helping him out and opened up space for other people in Central. But the man in this bed would shortly discover his speed after being released, and later return to Central City where the Speed Force would speak to him and push him to fight the new hero of Central City.

The temptation to back out of his plan was great, but Leonard reminded himself who he was doing it for and why. Walking over to the bedside, he unplugged all the monitors and such that could alert the staff to his room.Once this was done, he sped out of the room and returned with one of Opal City’s hardened criminals who was avoiding jail time. The thug looked confused as he looked between the black suited man and the one who was asleep on the bed.

“What the hell, man?” he said.

“I need you to do something for me,” Leonard instructed, vibrating his vocal cords.

His hitman shrugged. “What?”

Leonard swallowed and looked at the bed where his past self slept. “Kill him.”

The guy turned from him to his past self, frowning. “Any reason why?”

Leonard sighed and held out a scalpel he had nicked. “Because he needs to be stopped before he can make too many mistakes.”

With a nod, the man took the scalpel from Leonard. He approached the bed, holding the scalpel over the sleeping Leonard’s throat. “You might want to turn away.”

He complied and closed his eyes, taking one last breath. Behind him, there was a choking noise. Agonizing pain exploded throughout Leonard’s body as he turned around to see his past self’s throat slit. The murderer’s eyes widened as he pointed at Leonard. As the pain made him sink to his knees, Leonard stared at his hand as the limb started to vanish. His entire being was being erased from existence, just as he had planned. The experience was excruciating, but at least he would only have to undergo it once.

And Sara would be alive.

He smiled one final time at that thought.

Then he was no more.

* * *

_Present Day_

Sara drummed her fingers on her desk. She didn’t know what was wrong with her. Her family was fine. Her sister was getting married. She could run at superhuman speed and was the hero of Central City. Being the Flash had allowed her to become friends with Ray and Cisco and even Tess Morgan. Life seemed pretty great for her.

Except she felt like there was a piece of the puzzle missing. Like something, or someone, should be in her life, and they weren’t.

Sara shook her head and turned back to her work.

It was probably nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty enough?
> 
> I do promise that you will be getting another installment of Earth-7, one with a much happier ending.


	34. Jealous!Leonard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> locitarose (IceBlueRose) said: Captain Canary prompt: Jealous!Leonard. The latest mission calls for Ray & Sara to be the ones posing as a couple this time. There's dancing involved. Leonard is very much not pleased, Sara may or may not be oblivious to this, and Ray's just a bit afraid for his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took so dang long and I am so sorry I didn't think of anything sooner. But hey, it's here now! You can all enjoy your Jealous!Leonard.

He wasn’t jealous.

From the corner he was stationed in, Leonard watched Sara and Ray. Rip has designated them to go undercover as a married couple to a benefit. While auctions would be going on, they would sneak away to nab a journal that would be able to assist them on their latest mission. He had also assigned Leonard to go along as a separate party to keep an eye on things. It was probably due to Ray’s ability to mess things up half the time, even if Rip didn’t say so explicitly.

Due to avoid arousing suspicion, Leonard could only watch Sara and Ray from the other side of the room, not interact with them in any way. The two fit into the role too well for his liking. Sara was in her role so well that he wasn’t sure if she was faking the affection she had toward Ray. Watching the two of them act so lovely dovey made Leonard clench his fists. As they made their way out to dance among the other couples, he glared at them. Neither seemed to notice the looks he was flashing them. At one point, he could see Ray’s hand slip down on Sara’s back. If looks could kill, then Ray Palmer would be six feet under in many pieces. 

They slipped out of the ballroom when the auction began. Leonard stationed himself by an exit so that if things went wrong, he would be able to get out quickly. Thankfully, they didn’t for once. After he got word through the comms that they had the journal, he slipped out the door and into the hallway. A thug known to be working for their current target started coming down the other way, and he slipped into a corner quickly to avoid being seen. When the man was gone, Leonard left the space and turned the corner.

He stopped short when he saw Ray and Sara breaking apart from a kiss. Ray went pale when he saw Leonard. Sara turned around, her face neutral.

“Time to go,” Leonard said through his teeth, brushing past them. “Mick and the professor should be waiting for us.”

* * *

The next few days were tense.

Leonard stayed silent and sullen. He didn’t say very much to anyone unless it was completely necessary. Any time he was in the same room as Ray, the genius found himself on the end of an extremely frigid or murderous look. It was enough to make Ray scared of the criminal-turned-hero and what he might do to him.

Ray knew it was because of what had happened at the benefit with him and Sara. Leonard had walked in on them just after they had broken away from their kiss. What he didn’t know was that they had only kissed to hide their faces from the man who had passed by them to avoid recognition. It had meant nothing for either of them, but it clearly bothered Leonard, who clearly had feelings for Sara. Her feelings for Leonard were just as obvious as his were for her. With the undercover stint at the benefit and then the kiss, Ray now feared that he had caused problems for the two.

Two days later, when they were pulling a raid on their target, Leonard didn’t give Ray enough warning of an incoming attack, leading to the other man to getting injured.

* * *

“Okay, what is your problem?” Sara shouted.

Leonard turned to look at her when she strode into the cargo hold. He was perched on one of the crates, catching a ball as it bounced back up from the floor. When the ball was back in his hand, he set it beside him.

“Thought you’d be with your boyfriend in the med bay,” he drawled.

Sara raised an eyebrow at that. She wasn’t stupid not to notice how he’d been brooding and grumpy ever since the night of the benefit because he had caught them. After they had gotten back to the Waverider, he hadn’t spoken to her. They hadn’t had any of their usual card games in their spare moments either since then, and he seemed to be deliberately avoiding her.

But Leonard actually thought she and Ray were an item?

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Sara replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Could have fooled me,” Leonard muttered as he threw the ball down again. Sara noticed he had done so with more force that he had before. “Especially with that little show in the hall at the benefit.”

“That thug was coming up on us,” she sighed. “Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable, so I used that to our advantage to prevent him from seeing our faces. It meant nothing to either of us.”

“So you don’t have feelings for him then?”

There was an unmistakable hint of hopefulness in his voice when he asked her this.

Sara shook her head. “No feelings beside friendship. And besides, that’s not how I kiss someone I like.”

She stepped up to him and pressed her lips against his in a real, genuine kiss. Nothing like the one she had given Ray. He seemed surprised at first, but then kissed her back. His hand came up to hold the back of her head, and she moved next to him on the crate.

When she drew back, she smirked at him. “That is how I kiss someone I like.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! The Jealous!Leonard I know some people have been wanting for a while. Or at least my attempt at it. I still have another Jealous!Leonard prompt in my inbox.


	35. “Do things that make you happy within the confines of the legal system.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saralxnces asked: cc + “Do things that make you happy within the confines of the legal system.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one makes me crack up because of how well it fits these two.

Sara snorted and raised an eyebrow. “You know that’s pretty rich coming from you.”

Leonard shrugged. “Not everything I do gets me into trouble.”

“Most of it does.”

“Touche,” he nodded with a smirk. “But not everything I've done has added to my record.”

“Oh?” Sara turned him, settling a little closer next to him. “Any examples?”

Leonard sighed. “Well, I’ve been to a few museums-”

“To see the exhibits or to case them?” she interrupted, a smile spreading across her face.

“Both,” he admitted. “Some things aren’t worth stealing, but are interesting to learn about and see. The nautical museum in Coast City, for example, is quite intriguing.”

“I’ve never seen it,” Sara told him. “I’m curious now.”

“Maybe I’ll have to take you sometime then,” Leonard chuckled.

“Maybe you will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but hopefully sweet


	36. The Legends save Tommy during the Glades earthquake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saralxnces asked: Cc prompt: the Legends save Tommy during the Glades earthquake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short hiatus. Bad news is that I'm back at Uni, so the updates are going to be slower and slower. But I'll get out what I can.

It turned out that the Time Masters had meddled with more events than the team had originally thought. Rip decided to put their resources into fixing such events after they got Leonard back from the Legion of Doom. One such event that stood out to the team was the earthquake in Starling City. While Tommy Merlyn was on the list of the deceased, he somehow managed to reappear later in the future with the current timeline. After they spoke with a recovering Laurel in the med bay, the team figured that in order to keep Tommy in the future, they needed to play a role in the past to bring him back.

They didn’t tell Laurel they were going to try and save Tommy. She was still in recovery from the wounds Darhk had dealt her, and they didn’t want to overwhelm her with it. Surprisingly, the Black Canary got along quite well with Leonard, who had been under Darhk’s control during his stint in the Legion. Sara and Leonard had decided to wait until her sister was feeling better before breaking the news that Sara was in a relationship with him now. She’d be getting enough of a shock that Tommy was back, and they didn’t want to add that her little sister was dating a (former) criminal. Not yet, at least.

They arrived in the Glades on the night of the earthquake in 2013. Ray and Stein had devised a sort of robot that looked exactly like Tommy that could be operated by a miniaturized Ray working the controls inside. Sara and Leonard were stationed outside CNRI to wait until Tommy arrived. When he did, the plan was to knock him out with the flash device that Rip had used on all of them at least once (although for some people, it had been more than once). With him out, Ray would take over with the Tommy-bot, as Sara had been calling it.

It was saddening, watching people evacuate from their homes. Sara knew that not everyone would be making it out alive. She hadn’t come back to the city yet, but hearing about the disaster had helped set the seeds to consider returning someday. There was such a strong temptation to go and stop all the looters and muggers that were on the streets, but she needed to stay back and make sure Tommy was rescued.

A scream suddenly came from inside CNRI. It was Laurel. Sara remembered her telling them that she’d been pinned under wreckage, and Tommy had lifted it to pull her out. It was a source of guilt for Laurel, as it had lead to Tommy being there and dying because she had decided to go into work that day. Sara was about to bolt inside, but Leonard stopped her.

“We can’t,” he reminded her.

Sense came back to Sara that the mission was delicate, and going inside would most likely lead to her death instead.

“Sara?”

Sara whirled around to see Tommy Merlyn staring at her as if he’d seen a ghost. That made sense, given that she was dead to him. Beside her, Leonard pulled out the device and aimed it at Tommy. The other man’s eyes widened before the flash went off and he started to fall forward. Sara and Leonard grabbed him before he could hit the ground. The Tommy-bot came around the corner just then, ready to take his place.

“Don’t screw this up,” Leonard warned him as he entered the building.

“I won’t,” Tommy’s voice replied, even though they knew they were really Ray’s words. “You know, it’s kinda cool. I’ll be meeting Laurel and Oliver before they even know-”

“Ray!” Sara interrupted. “Go!”

“Right, sorry.”

He disappeared inside. Sara had on of Tommy’s arms over her shoulder, and Leonard had the other over his. They carried him back to the Waverider, weaving in and out of the back alleys to avoid the destruction going on around them.

“You seemed quite hell bent on saving your sister’s ex,” Leonard remarked once they had him in the medbay on the bed beside Laurel’s.

Sara shrugged. “Loosing someone you love is the worst thing that can ever happen to someone. Getting them back is one of the best days ever.”

“Are you quoting someone or speaking from experience?”

She smiled at her boyfriend. “Take a guess, Crook.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!
> 
> There will be a later drabble where they tell Laurel that they're together, so there's that on the horizon.


	37. “Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saralxnces asked: cc + “Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of a laugh when this idea hit me. It's about an average one.

“Gun’s back in my room,” he whispered in her ear.

Sara leaned back against his shoulder, a smirk spreading across her face. “You think we can make it back there?”

Leonard was smiling as she turned around to face him. “Maybe...maybe not. No one’s coming down here, and the cameras in the training room might be experiencing some technical difficulties at the moment.”

“Tragic,” she laughed, draping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his. “Guess we should make the most of our time here. We are in the training room, after all. I might have already done my workout, but that doesn’t mean I’m open to another one.”

He only grinned before kissing her again.

Things heated up quickly, or at least, they were. Sara’s shirt were on the ground, soon to be joined by Leonard’s, when the intercom crackled.

“DON’T YOU DARE!” Rip Hunter’s accent was much more prominent as he shouted at them. “THERE IS A REASON YOU HAVE YOUR OWN BUNKS FOR THIS SORT OF THING!”

The two separated.

“Wait, can you see us?” Sara uttered, looking at Leonard. “I thought you said that the cameras were out.”

“I asked Gideon to shut them down,” Leonard replied, scanning the room for the camera.

“Captain’s override, Mr. Snart,” Rip snapped. “Now will the two of you please put your clothes back on and carry out your intimate activites somewhere else?”

“Creep,” Sara snarked as she pulled her shirt back on and turned to Leonard. “Your bunk or mine?”

“Yours is closer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFS, Rip!


	38. Reunion: One Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Captain Canary Fic, The Legends Gang have a reunion a year after Leonard's death (Sara never got over his death), when suddenly Leonard appears at the door, alive! the timeline had been changed ultimately saving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one I need to apologize in advance for. It's been a while since I wrote angst. That's my only excuse.

The thing about time travel was that the passage of time got confusing. One day you were in the 1940′s in August, and then the next it was February 1877. The team, or at least the ones that cared about how much time had gone by, had their own ways of marking down the time that went by, keeping track of how exactly long they’d been gone. The ones who didn’t just went with it.

They were in their present day Central City when it was officially a year since Leonard Snart’s death. It was Ray who brought it up in the morning while they were all still gathered at the Waverider before they broke away to do whatever they did one leave. Once it had been brought up, a cold silence drifted over the team. Sara looked to the side, her hair falling over half of her face like a curtain. Mick’s face fell. Ray had a look a guilt, as he hadn’t been able to let go that he was the one who should have died instead of Leonard. Even Rip was shaken by the news.

“Perhaps we can meet somewhere tonight,” he suggested before they parted ways. “Do something, something legal, and remember what he did.”

Mick seemed a little disappointed at the word ‘legal’, but mentioned a bar that he and Leonard frequented often. They could all go there. All of them seemed to think it was a decent plan, and decided to meet up around eight that night. Ray said he’d call Kendra and Carter (or whatever the hell he was called in the life they had taken him out of) and let them know of the event.

When they reunited after seeing their families or friends or whatever they chose to do on their time off, all were somber entering the bar. The memory of the criminal-turned-hero had stuck with them throughout the day, unable to be shaken from their thoughts. Sara hadn’t been able to help but think about what they could have been at this time if he hadn’t died. Would they have been together, or still dancing around the edges? The possibilities were tormenting to think about some nights.

A round of drinks was ordered and passed around to the team. Everyone was unsure of what to do. No one touched their drinks. Finally, Ray raised his.

“To Leonard.”

Everyone raised their glasses and echoed his words. “To Leonard.”

They all took a drink. There was the sound of the door opening behind them, but no one really turned to look. Sara set her glass down with a sigh. She felt herself fall back into the memories of St. Roch, when she and Leonard and Mick had gone to that bar and started a fight. A smile found her way across her lips for the first time that day as a song started to play in her head. Sara liked to think sometimes that it was the song for her and Leonard.

“What’s with the faces?” a smooth voice drawled behind her.

Everyone’s heads snapped up. Rip went white. Kendra dropped her glass. Jax swore and scooted back in his chair loudly. Mick simply stared, unable to say anything. Sara turned around and sucked in a breath.

Leonard Snart was standing in front of them, alive and seemingly unharmed. He was dressed in the same clothes that he had died in. The cold gun was in his holster even though Mick had given it back to STAR Labs a few months ago in their time stream. He tilted his head at them, taking note of all their stunned expressions. 

“What?” he questioned. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“We might be,” Jax said, still staring at him. “Dude, you died.”

“The Oculus,” Leonard nodded. “I remember it happening...and then I woke up in Central City about a year ago. Don’t know what happened exactly, guess it just sent me home. I tried to find you guys, but I couldn’t.”

“We thought you were dead,” Ray uttered.

“Perhaps the Oculus did send him home,” Rip said, his shock dissipating as a thoughtful expression settled on his features. “Maybe he wasn’t killed, or something we’ve done altered the timeline. I’ll see what Gideon has to say on this when we all get back to the ship.”

Sara was rising from her chair at this point and approaching Leonard. “Is it really you?”

He nodded. “It is, Sara. I’m back.”

“I missed you,” she admitted. “After what you told me, I kept thinking of what could have been.”

“It still can be,” Leonard replied. “My feelings haven’t changed in a year.”

A year’s worth of regrets made her act on her emotions. She strode over to him and closed the distance between them with a kiss. He seemed a bit surprised at first, almost pulling away. But he pressed his lips against hers immediately. The kiss felt a bit odd to Sara, but he was alive and he was here.

As she pulled back from the kiss, Sara flicked her eyes up to meet his. The gaze he was holding was not loving or warm. It was cold and hard. There was a calculating look in his eyes, as this had been part of a plan. Like she had been part of a plan.

Sara stepped back quickly from him. “Who the hell are you?”

Leonard frowned. “Sara, it’s me.”

“No,” she shook her head. “You’re not him. What happened to you?”

The others were now standing up from the table and flanking her sides.

Leonard sighed and shook his head. “And I really hoped it wouldn’t come to this.”

His hand went to the cold gun. Before they could react, he fired at Rip’s leg. The Time Master went down with a scream of pain that sent the others on guard. Leonard’s next shot went at Carter, whose wings were out along with Kendra’s. The shot hit him in the torso and took him out of the fight.

Stein and Jax turned to each other, ready to fuse. Before they could, a yellow blur trailing red lightning sped in and disappeared with the professor. Jax turned wildly before the blur returned and threw him against the wall. He fell to the ground, groaning and dazed.

Mick had his gun out, but never got the chance to fire it before and arrow pierced his arm. He dropped the gun and howled in pain before another arrow hit him in the shoulder, putting him on the ground too. Sara looked at him before whipping her head in the direction the arrows had come from. An archer dressed in black was emerging from the shadows. Merlyn.

Ray, Kendra, and herself were all that remained against Merlyn, Leonard, and a man with a yelow suit and red eyes that was likely the yellow blur who’d stopped Firestorm. Before they could make another move, two thuds sounded behind Sara. When she turned around, Ray and Kendra were on the ground, unconscious. Between them was the man who killed her sister. Damien Darhk.

Sara was about to pull out one of her knives when something pressed against her neck. Leonard’s gun was the something, she knew it by the whine she heard in her ear. Merlyn had an arrow aimed at her, and she knew the yellow blur was a speedster that could probably kill her before she could blink. Not the ideal situation to be in at the moment for her.

“Sweet dreams,” Darhk chuckled.

Something hit the back of her head, and everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm, anyone need tissues?


	39. Monica Snart's Favorite Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @saralxnces told me to this a while back: Please do a Monica fic with Barry and Oliver both trying to get her to say that they’re her favorite superhero and then she’s like BATMAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think something is needed after that last chapter I wrote since someone wanted to stab me for it. I changed up who Monica's favorite would be for this because an idea hit me and it was too good to turn down.
> 
> Set in the future, when Kara is on their Earth and there are more heroes.

Oliver Queen’s original crusade had never intended to spring up so many other heroes in his wake. It had started with him, and then with Barry and the team of Legends that had traveled through time to stop an immortal psychopath. Kara and Clark and J’onn were next, and after that they just kept coming, or in some cases, coming back to life.

By the time Sara and Leonard’s daughter was born, almost every city in the States had their hero. All of them were connected in some way, and sometimes two or more would team up to take out the new threats that were brewing in their cities. There were talks going on to form a more solidified group where all the heroes and their support teams worked together. Everyone who had been approached seemed on board with the idea so far.

Sara and Leonard brought Monica when she was still three with them one day to STAR Labs to go over some of plans for the headquarters of the unified team. Oliver, Diggle, and Barry were already there, and they were waiting for Hal, Bruce, and Clark. Oliver’s son and Sara Diggle were there as well, so Monica would be able to go play with her friends as the adults discussed the plans. She’d been especially thrilled at the prospect of seeing Sara again, given the girl was like an older sister to her, and brought along some of the action figures they owned of the heroes. (It had been a gift from Iris, who had gone to great lengths to hunt down the White Canary and Captain Cold figures.)

“We’re here,” Leonard announced as they entered the cortex. Sara was at his side, and Monica was stepping into the room shyly. When she saw the familair people, she grinned and ran forward.

“Uncle Ollie!” she shrieked, hugging Oliver’s legs.

“Hey, Monica,” he greeted as the tiny blonde smiled up at him.

“Oh, I see who’s the favorite uncle,” Barry grumbled good-naturedly before Monica saw him and went over to hug him next, followed by Dig.

“Mick’s actually the favorite uncle,” Sara reminded them. “Everyone knows that.”

Oliver shrugged in agreement.

“What do you have there?” Diggle asked, pointing to the small backpack Monica had on her back.

The little girl proudly unzipped it and showed him the figures inside. “Aunt Iris gave them to me for Christmas!”

Barry’s cheeks reddened a little as everyone looked his way at the mention of his wife. “She thought it would be cute.”

“Do you have a favorite superhero?” Diggle continued as Monica pulled out one of the figures, a small Heatwave.

“Aside from White Canary and Captain Cold,” Barry added.

Monica frowned at him. Sara and Leonard exchanged a look before shooting one at Barry. Their daughter didn’t know they did fight crime from time to time. The cold gun and Sara’s weapons were kept well out of her reach. One day, when she was old enough, they would tell her what they did. But for now, she was in dark, under the belief that her parents had come to talk with Uncle Barry and Uncle Oliver about new developments to STAR Labs.

“I think it’s the Green Arrow,” Oliver said, breaking the silence. “He’s pretty cool.”

“Yeah," Barry made a face before smirking. “But the Flash is cooler. After all, he does have superpowers.”

“Oh god,” Sara mumbled, hand on her face. “Don’t tell me they’re going to do this now.”

Leonard nodded and shook his head. “I think they are.

“The Green Arrow doesn’t even need superpowers,” Oliver replied. “He has a bow and arrow and he’s still better than the Flash.”

“She lives in Central City,” Barry pointed out as Monica looked between the two arguing men. “The Flash is the hero of her hometown.”

“But the Green Arrow was technically the first vigilante.”

“It was never confirmed whether or not the Arrow and the Green Arrow were the same person. The Flash has been the same from day one.”

“How about you let her make up her own mind?” Sara cut in. “Stop trying to sway my daughter and let her answer the question.”

Deep down, Sara was curious. Monica had never mentioned she had a favorite hero to them. If she did, this would the first time they would hear about it.

“Who’s your favorite hero?” Diggle asked again.

A smile broke out over Monica’s face in an instant.

“Supergirl!” she said proudly.

The hopeful looks on Barry and Oliver’s faces fell off in and instant to be replaced by surprise. Leonard’s expression was a mixture of smugness to the two men and pride with the hero his daughter admired. Sara didn’t bother to fight the smirk on her face. Nothing else was said on the matter as Sara and Evan ran in and Monica dashed out of the room with them.

The next time they met up with Kara, they told her what Monica said and made the alien blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but change it to Kara. It was too good to resist.


	40. Tangled AU- Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Leonard encounter the "homicidal horse" mentioned in part 1, and visit the kingdom on Sara's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was no way that I wasn't writing the Kingdom Dance. It's too good to pass up. Also, I couldn't resist adapting the part with Maximus.

Sara woke up to a scream. She knew it was Leonard immediately, as he had been the only other person with her, aside from the visit from her father the previous night. Her staff was at her side, ready to be split into batons at a moment’s notice as she looked around wildly in the small clearing for Leonard.

When her eyes landed on him, she saw him trying to back away from a black horse, the same one that had been at the dam. He had his teeth on one of the crook’s boots and was dragging him away from Sara. Leonard was clawing at the grass in an attempt to get a grip, but the stallion was much stronger.

“Get off me,” he shouted to the horse.

Sara ran forward and grabbed his hands. She began to pull him back toward her. There was a brief tug of war before Leonard’s boot slid off, and He was sent flying at her. They tumbled back over each other before landing by a tree. When Sara looked up, she saw Kendra swoop down from a branch and give a shrill cry to something behind her. Turning around, the blonde saw the horse galloping over to them, Leonard’s boot still in his jaws. She stepped in between Leonard and the horse, holding her hands up.

“Easy,” she said firmly, putting herself in front of the animal whenever he tried to move around her to get to Leonard. “Easy now. Settle down, okay?”

The horse’s movements slowed down from frantic side steps until he was stationary. Kendra flew down onto Sara’s shoulder then. She chirped, and the horse snorted as he stared at her. 

“Um, sit?” Sara tried, moving her hands downward.

She wasn’t certain it would work, but to her surprise, it did. The black stallion lowered himself onto his haunches. Sara smirked a little before looking back at Leonard. He also was smirking, but his seemed more impressed. The image was ruined a bit by his missing boot though.

“Drop the boot,” she instructed when she looked back at the horse.

He whined.

“Drop it,” Sara ordered, and the horse complied sullenly.

“You’re a good one,” she told him, stepping closer to pet him and eliciting a happy noise in the process. “You are just a sweetie, aren’t you?”

“He tried to kill me,” Leonard muttered, coming forward and picking up his boot.

“I think he’s just tired of chasing a bad crook around,” Sara cooed, scratching his nose as the horse nodded. “But he’s so sweet. Aren’t you...”

She looked down at the medallion on the straps of the horse’s saddle. “Raymond, huh?”

“Unbelievable,” her companion groaned, putting his boot back on. “I’ve been running from this beast, who has nearly killed me in the process, and now you two are friends.”

Ray whinnied and tried to charge at Leonard, but Sara put herself between them again.

“Look, I know he’s probably done some pretty bad stuff,” she sighed. “But I need you not to get him arrested, at least not for the the next twenty four hours. I understand this might be hard to believe, but he’s helping me on one of the most important days of my life. So don’t get him into trouble.”

Ray glared angrily, not looking swayed.

“And it’s also my birthday,” Sara added.

The stallion snorted, but now looked complacent.

“Good boy,” Sara said, stroking his mane.

Leonard shook his head behind her. “I don’t know what you see in him.”

* * *

They made it the city around midday. When they first arrived though, a problem was encountered with Sara’s hair. There were obstacles in the kingdom for her hair to get tangled in or caught on or stepped on or run over. She couldn’t take more than a few steps without getting pulled back. Leonard gathered up part of it at the same time as her, meeting her in the middle. A solution was clearly needed if they wanted to get through the city smoothly.

Lucky for them, Sara and Leonard found their solution in a group of young girls who were braiding each other’s hair by the fountain. They were all too delighted to work with Sara’s extraordinarily long locks, creating an elaborate braid with small flowers placed in it. She thanked them once they were done, unable to stop herself from smiling. When she turned to Leonard, Sara saw that he was smiling softly at her.

“Come on,” she said, taking his hand. “Show me around.”

She ended being the one who was taking him around the city. Leonard knew all the locations and places, and he told her about everything she asked about. Sara marveled at everything she saw. Leonard bought a small banner for her with the kingdom’s crest on it, a small yellow bird in a dark blue background. They walked past the palace gates, and hid from the guards whenever either one spotted them. Ray didn’t tip the soldiers off, so he was keeping his end the best a horse could.

 When they reached a square, he went to go buy them lunch while Sara roamed around in the area. Everything seemed all ready for the release of the lanterns. Shops were selling them, and there were flags all around the streets with the crest of the kingdom on them. But Sara’s attention became drawn to the large mosaic on the side of a building. It showed a king, a queen, a small blonde girl with a tiara was in front of them, and a baby held in the queen’s arms. She crept closer, staring at the baby’s depiction. The whole family seemed quite familiar, but she had never seen illustrations or paintings of them before. A small boy was placing a flower in front of the steps of the mosaic.

“It’s for the lost princess,” he said to an older girl that was probably his sister or a cousin.

Sara frowned. She wasn’t certain which of the two girls was the lost princess. It was a terrible thing to think about, being separated from one’s family. A small stab of guilt, not as bad as it had been yesterday, hit her as she thought about her father and her tower. But it faded as music reached her ears, and she turned to see a small band of musicians playing in the square.

Stepping out into the square, Sara began to dance to the lively tune they were playing. People started to gather around, all curious. A few small children started to join in, twirling and hopping and spinning about. She made her way over to the sides, and began to pull other people into the circle. More people joined as well, and soon everyone was dancing.

At least, almost everyone was. Leonard was standing off to the side, watching them beside Ray. Sara navigated over to him.

“Wanna dance, Leonard?” she called, waving him to join her.

He shook his head. “You go ahead. I’ll watch.”

Sara shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

Before she could turn away, Ray pushed Leonard into the throng of people dancing about with their partners. Someone snagged him away before Sara could reach him, and she ended dancing with someone else. They got close a few times, but each time they were about to dance with each other, they got swept away with another person. Sara noticed that Leonard was smiling more and more every time she saw him.

Dusk was settling, and she could tell the dance was winding down. Leonard had told her that the lanterns were released just after the sun set and darkness settled over the kingdom. Sara closed her eyes and smiled as she spun about in her dance. Today was the best birthday she’d ever had in her life.

She reopened her eyes as she found herself spinning into Leonard. Her hands met his as the music finished with a flourish. The two looked at each other. Leonard looked a bit surprised, but somehow also happy.

“To the boats!” Someone cried out.

People began to leave the square, heading the direction where the docks must have been. Sara watched them go before she looked back at Leonard. Behind them, Kendra was perched on Ray’s saddle. She seemed to watching the two closely, like a hawk.

“Guess we’ll have to wait another time,” he told her. “We should get a boat and find a place out on the water before all the good spots are taken.”

She followed after him, excitement bubbling in her chest. 

This really was the best birthday ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 will have the lanterns and appearances from the Mardon brothers and Papa Savage (Can't remember who coined that one, but it was brilliant so thank you!)
> 
> Also, I had to do Ray as Maximus. Both are just big puppy dogs. Sorry if I'm disappointing the crowd that hoped Max would be Barry or Mick or Rip.


	41. Leonard's Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sharkflip asked: Captain Canary prompt: I don't think we ever see Leonard actually laugh in the show, or even break a genuine smile. Sara is delighted the first time she sees him laugh out of real amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to 'Smile' by Mikky Ekko as I wrote this. It's a really lovely song, and it brought a smile to my own face.

It happened because of Ray.

The idiot had brought his suit up to work on in the bridge. Normally he would have done them in the cargo hold, but Jax and Stein were trying to work more on transmutation down there. He promised that it was just quick repairs, and that he’d be out of there in less than ten minutes. Knowing it was Ray, Sara and Leonard had decided to stick around off to the side to see if anything went wrong. They sat in their regular chairs as Ray worked on the suit that was stood in front of him.

Sure enough, five minutes after he first came up, the legs of the suit went crazy. They detached from the suit and started to fly around the bridge. Ray grabbed the control pad on the arm and tried to get them down, but it wasn’t working. The couple watching them wasn’t sure whether to duck and run just yet when the boots sporadically flew into Rip’s office. One made it through the doorway, but the other crashed through the glass. The Time Master looked up in time to see one slam into his chest and knock him off his feet while the other embedded itself in the wall.

A laugh came from beside Sara as she snickered over Ray running into Rip’s study apologizing frantically while the Englishman swore. When she looked over, she saw Leonard was grinning and chuckling at the events with her. Since they’d gotten him back from the Legion, he had been a little more withdrawn and closed off due to some of the things he had done with them. But even when he’d been with the team, he had never laughed or smiled like he was now. He looked happy and amused. This was a genuine smile and laugh that Sara had just heard.

Her own smile grew wider when he met her eyes. He was still smiling, but seemed a little more intrigued now.

“You’re staring,” he remarked, a teasing note in his voice.

“I’ve never seen you smile like that before,” she told him. “Not even when you were with us before the Oculus.”

“Raymond never pulled anything this ridiculous then.”

“True,” Sara agreed. “You have a nice smile, you know that.”

The comment only made him smile a little more as they watched Ray and Rip try to dislodge the boot of Ray’s suit from the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, there you are. Hope this wasn't too bad, even if it was short.


	42. Immortality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exposure in the temporal zone makes Leonard immortal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last night, after @freyreh’s latest fic (That still hurts by the way, why would you do that!), someone went “Leonard has to live forever, right?” because let’s face it, we’re all trash for him. Of course, then I get an angsty idea in my head for a ficlet.
> 
> Also, listen to 'See You Again' while reading this. Or don't. It's up to you.

When they first got Leonard Snart back after the Legion of Doom, the team aboard the Waverider learned that their adversaries had discovered him in the temporal zone floating about. They weren’t sure how long he had been there for, or it if had any effects on him in any way. But Leonard seemed to be fine, aside from being a bit more resilient to effects of time travel. So nothing was thought to be wrong with him.

At least not for the first few years.

It was maybe three years after his rescue that they saw he wasn’t aging. He looked exactly the same since the Oculus. There were no new gray hairs, no new wrinkles. Time had frozen for him, and made him immortal. No one knew how immortal he was, but they didn’t want to test it. He was fine as he was, saying that it would allow him more years to spend with the people he loved.

“You just want to see me become a wrinkly old hag,” Sara had teased when he said this.

“You’ll be a beautiful wrinkly old hag,” was his response.

His situation was nice at first. It meant that he could still stay in the game, fighting on the side of heroes (something he would never believe he had come to). No early retirement for him. He could keep up with Sara (or at least the same as he had always been able to) and later on their children. Things didn’t seem so bad.

Then the years started to go by. Everyone around Leonard slowly grew older and showed their age while he stayed the same. He saw the new wrinkles on Mick’s face, and thought how he should have had them too by now. Lisa was starting to look more and more like she was his twin rather than his little sister. Sara had her wrinkles as well, and silver started to thread her hair. Soon she had more than he did. Every photo that was taken with him in had everyone else around him older with him unchanged among them.

The blessing was fast becoming a curse.

Mick died in a blaze of glory, sacrificing himself for other. That was when it hit Leonard that he was going to have to watch everyone he loved die. At the funeral for his best friend, he could see all the other attendants he knew were now more aged than they had been when he first met them. Leonard would have to be there for all their funerals, just like he was there for Mick’s.

Watching his children grow up wasn’t easy, but not aging alongside Sara somehow made it even harder. She got to a point where they both looked the same age, and then kept going. Leonard watched helplessly as she had more gray than he did, and had to hang up her bo staff one day. Their daughter took it up, and started to patrol the streets instead with her father.

People started to assume Lisa was the older sister between the two of them. After Leonard’s ID went under scrutiny one day, he and Sara realized that this was another problem. People were starting to notice he hadn’t changed. Sooner or later, things were going to get problematic. So they left Central City and moved to Coast City. Sara joked around that they could retire by the beach. Leonard had laughed, but it only solidified the understanding that he had come to that he would have to be the one to bury her.

A lot more people went before Sara. Oliver, Felicity, John, Lyla, Curtis. Raymond was the next to die of the original Waveider team after Stein and Mick, and the world seemed a little more darker without him. Barry Allen, Jesse Wells, and Wally West were aging slower than they should thanks to the Speed Force, but they would die one day. The original heroes were dying one by one, and soon it would be only him who remained to watch over the next generation.

Rip visited him from time to time. The Time Master was older and older with each visit. One day, the visits stopped altogether.

Sara died when she was seventy nine. People had started to mistake them for mother and son rather than husband and wife. In the funeral, Leonard looked at his children and saw that they now were his age or older. He would have to watch them die too. He would be standing over their graves just like he stood over their mother’s.

After Lisa died, he moved back to Central City under a false name. He spent time monitoring the new team of heroes that had taken over the city. His grandchildren were among them. Jax, who helped them out too, was now an old man, but Leonard still called him ‘kid’ for old time’s sake. Technically, he was older than him, even if he didn’t look it. The two became good friends, and remembered the days of the past together. He was the last remaining tie Leonard had to the original Waverider team.

Jax died, and only Leonard remained of the original heroes. After the funeral, he visited the other graves of his friends and family. He spent a lot of time at Mick, Lisa, and Sara’s graves. They should have been the ones standing by his grave, not the other way around.

Time went on, and he moved from city to city across the world. He still visited his children and grandchildren. The worst visit was his last to his daughter before she passed. Monica had smiled and said he looked like her father. He was there when they all died, and he watched as they were buried. Some people sought him out, hearing tales of one man who was there before the Justice League and was able to live forever. Leonard would tell them about the first superheroes and they would listen. They would leave and set out on their own paths. And then he would be alone again.

Immortality wasn’t living forever. It was everyone else dying. Watching everyone he loved grow old and die while he stayed the same forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hold up tissues* Anyone need these?


	43. “Stop pinning this on me! You started it!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saralxnces asked: cc + “Stop pinning this on me! You started it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last fic with Leonard being immortal? The one that made everyone cry? Yeah, guess what? It got me a week long ban on angst from some of the CC writers (I see you!!!) and now I'm writing fluff this week.
> 
> Humorous arguing counts as fluff. I checked.

Leonard snorted. “True, but you were the one who retaliated.”

“Well, you might too if you were dead tired and had what was supposed to be your peaceful sleep interrupted by Heat of the Moment blasting at full volume throughout the ship,” Sara retorted, crossing her arms.

“Firstly, it wasn’t supposed to blast through the whole ship,” Leonard said. “That was an accident. And secondly, I thought I had good taste in music.”

“You might, but it’s not appreciated while most of us are sleeping.”

“Would you have preferred one of Rip’s sappy records?”

“They are not sappy,” Rip said defensively, but he was ignored.

Leonard wasn’t done yet. “And speaking of things being appreciated, dousing one’s room with glitter isn’t one of them.”

Sara fought a laugh. “Your jacket does look good with it though.”

He sighed.

“And it wasn’t just your room,” she added. “It was everyone who was involved in the prank that disturbed my beauty sleep. Although yes, fine, I was wrong about Haywood.”

“Who is clearly not an electrical engineer,” Leonard grumbled, looking up at the red emergency light that was providing their only illumination aside from Rip’s flashlight. “But still, glitter?”

There was an aggravated sigh from Rip over at the control panel. “Can you _please_  take your couple’s spat somewhere else while I try to undo the damage that Dr. Haywood has done!”

“ **We’re not a couple!** ” Sara snapped at the same time as Leonard.

They could practically hear Rip rolling his eyes at them after they barely heard him mutter “Sure you’re not” under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip knows. Rip knooooows.
> 
> Hopefully I can update tomorrow, but I'm back at uni now, so my schedule is a bit hectic. But expect fluff for a while.


	44. SL + LS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Politelycynical commented on Volume 1 with: prompt where Leonhard carves their initials into a tree. (Because it's
> 
> L. S.  
> S. L.
> 
> He could say "no matter which way you look at it, it's me and you")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, but another thing that's been written on the angst ban. Might be a bit on the cheesy side.

She watched from the blanket she was lying on as the knife scraped away at the back of the tree. Soon, peels of wood were created by the sharp instrument that he had slipped from one of her many hiding places (and she knew exactly which one). Some of the shavings fell to the ground on their own. Others were brushed away by his hand. After a while, curiosity won her over, and Sara rose to her feet. She stepped around the part of the tree where Leonard was with her knife.

In the trunk of the tree, she watched as he finished carving an S. When the letter was finished, Leonard took a step back to stand beside her. Sara smiled as she saw that he had carved in S.L. and L.S. in the tree. They had noticed their initials were reverses of one another’s a long while back, although technically it had been Ray and Jax who pointed it out to them. It was a silly thing, but at the same time it was also a little cute.

“SL and LS, huh?” she inquired, leaning up against him.

Leonard shrugged. “You know, no matter how you look at it, it’s me and you.”

Sara smirked and shook her head at her husband. “You’re ridiculous.”

“And here I thought I was being clever.”

“Ridiculously clever then,” she decided with snort of laughter. “How about that?”

“I can live with it.”

She kissed him before looking back at the tree. “Do you think that in fifty years from now, it’ll still be here?”

“Well,” Leonard said, smiling at her. “We can always check 2018 to see if it is.”

“We’ll have to see for ourselves when we get back home.”

When they arrived in Central City, they went to go seek out the tree they had picnicked beside hours (and fifty years) before.

It was worn now, but the initials were still there somehow by miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!
> 
> Hopefully, the next one will be a prompt that arose from wondering who the biggest CC shipper on the Waverider is?


	45. Mr. Leonard Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation about who ships CC on the Waverider lead to saralxnces (michaelsc0fields) proposing that Gideon gets restarted and refers to Sara as "Mrs. Snart" after she asks a reasonable question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed this prompt up a touch because all the writers got excited and this is actually the third story involving this idea. How you take the change is up to you. But I should say that the other two versions of this are much better than mine.

When the Waverider landed, no one on the team was quite sure where, or when, they had landed. They had been dodging their latest adversaries throughout the temporal zone, popping into different years before going back into the zone and into another time. So many time jumps did pose risks, but those aboard the Waverider were adapted at this point to it. Still, trying to shake off their pursuers had been cause to stop and regroup. Some of the systems had been taken out or shut down, and Gideon had gone offline during one of the attacks under heavy fire.

The team was now waiting and watching on the bridge while Jax and Rip worked together to get the systems of the ship back up and running. Some of them were able to rebooted quickly, although Gideon was taking a bit more time. Soon enough though, a familiar holographic face appeared over the center table of the bridge, At the sight of it, anyone who had been sitting down got to their feet and joined the others around the table. Even if she was an AI, Gideon was just as much a member of the team as any of them.

“Gideon?” Jax asked first, looking up at the image.

“Processing current timeline,” the soothing female voice stated. “Hello, Mr. Jackson.”

The youngest member of the team grinned proudly. Beside him, Rip gave a sigh of relief. “Thank god you’re back.”

“Captain Hunter,” Gideon responded. “It is good to be back. All present data of the current timeline has now been recovered and updated. All systems on the ship are ready to go.”

“So where did we end up?” Leonard inquired, leaning on the table across from Sara. “And did we manage to shake the bastards off our tail?”

“Captain Hunter has landed the Waverider in Central City on August 2 of 2020, Mr. Lance,” the AI answered. “Fortunately, the Waverider is the only detected technology from the future. It appears that we are no longer being followed.”

The last half of what Gideon said barely registered with the rest of the team. Everyone’s eyes were wide on focused on the resident crook and assassin. Sara and Leonard met each other’s eyes with confusion and uncertainty. It had been a while since the Oculus and the Legion, and they were...something now. But hearing Gideon refer to Leonard as Mr. Lance was a surprise for them both.

“Mr. Lance?” Ray asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

“Leonard Lance, formerly Leonard Snart,” Gideon said in a chipper tone. “Husband of Sara Lance. Resides in Central City with his wife and-”

“That’s enough, Gideon!” Rip yelped hastily before he pressed a few buttons.

Gideon’s holographic head vanished. Rip sighed as it disappeared. For a long while, the bridge was silent.

“I suppose congratulations are in order,” Stein addressed Sara and Leonard, who both turned to look at him in puzzlement.

No one was able to say anything in response. Mick was failing to hide a smug grin that kept creeping across his face. Ray kept looking between the two of them with a grin of his own. Amaya looked a little astonished.

“Ah, it would seem that Gideon recalibrated to the data from the year we are presently in,” Rip explained. “Not to worry though, it’s all fixable.”

With that, he and Jax set back to work on fixing Gideon. It didn’t take much longer before Gideon came back online again. This time, she addressed Leonard as Mr. Snart rather than Mr. Lance. Before anything else could be said on that subject, Rip decided they could make another attempt at reentering the temporal zone to get to their next destination, minus the interruption of their enemies.

Even though nothing was said yet about what Gideon had called Leonard, the matter was still on everyone’s minds.

* * *

“So, Leonard Lance?”

Leonard looked at at Sara as she said this. They had been going about things normally since the incident in 2020 earlier that day. No one had said anything else to them about it, although the others were probably gossiping about it. Most likely Mick and Ray were behind it. But now it was coming up between them as they carried out their game of gin in his bunk.

“Doesn’t sound too bad,” he admitted, smiling a little as he drew a card. “And Sara Lance does sound better than Sara Snart.”

The assassin smirked. “I guess future you just decided to take my last name. Or I wanted to keep mine.”

“Either way, it seems things work out for us in the future,” Leonard remarked.

Sara noticed he seemed a little nervous as he said this. With a small frown, she set her cards face down and looked at him. “You seem a little nervous about it.”

Leonard sighed. “It’s a lot to hear that the woman you’re in love will be the one you marry. Even with all the things I’ve done, some of them to you.”

“It was Darhk’s magic controlling you,” Sara reminded him. “That wasn’t really you. You were a puppet. You didn’t want to do the things he made you do, and in the end, you fought it and broke free.”

“You and Mick helped,” he replied. “And even Raymond too. And you forgave me for what I did.”

“Like I said, it wasn’t really you. I could tell when you were ready to kill me, and you didn’t. Even though the others tried to tell me it wasn’t you, I knew it was.”

Sara picked up her cards before continuing. “And besides, with what we do, we could end up changing the timeline and not be married.”

He nodded with her point. “I wouldn’t mind being Leonard Lance one day.”

“I wouldn’t mind being Sara Snart either,” she told him. “Like you said, the timeline can change, and I could be taking your last name.”

“Guess we’ll have to wait and see what happens.”

“Guess so.”

* * *

The timeline was constantly in flux, preventing them from knowing what the future would truly be for them. They had to take every day as it came to see what it would bring them. But there was a day that came when Sara and Leonard did get married.

Mick told the story of how everyone on the Waverider knew it was going to happen at the wedding reception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. My take on this great prompt. And the timeline can change! And as for that "his wife and-" bit, you can make whatever you like of it. *runs away laughing*
> 
> Hope you all liked it.


	46. Villain!Sara, Hero!Leonard- Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orease commented on Volume Two with: Aw, this has become a monster. I like it. I kind of what to see details on the first time Len meets the Canary in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst ban is over, and I'm going to celebrate now with more of the "Barry-f*cks-up-the-timeline" verse. This one's set about a year after the prequel.

Losing Sara had been like a knife through his heart. Many people had been lost that night when the particle accelerator blew. He had lost two- Eddie getting shot and Sara dying at STAR Labs (they were now saying she had been vaporized by the blast somehow) and both hit him hard. There were nights when he wondered why it had been him who had had to lose two people that night. He knew life wasn’t fair. That had been a lesson he had learned throughout his childhood. But still, it felt like too much sometimes.

During the months of mourning, as he worked through his grief, Leonard couldn’t help but think back on what life could have been like for him if he hadn’t decided to clean up his act years ago. Would he still have met Sara? Fallen in love with her? Where would he be if he hadn’t wised up? Prison, or hell, even dead?

Months went by, and while the losses still hurt, he was slowly healing. The people he lost would never be forgotten to him though. Leonard ended up meeting the scientist who Sara had interviewed before her death. Dr. Caitlin Snow had also lost her fiance the night of the accelerator explosion, and understood what he was going through. It had led to him spending time at STAR Labs to get to know the remaining scientists who still worked there. Leonard didn’t blame them for Sara’s death. With what they had been working with, failure had been a constant risk. He just wished he’d been able to be there with her.

His presence at STAR Labs got him more involved in the study of ‘metahumans’ that had been making appearances around the city in the months after the explosion. Leonard was the one who helped them get to STAR Labs to be interviewed about what had happened to them that night. Most came easy, but others were stubborn or tended to use their newfound abilities for more criminal purposes.

About a year after the explosion, he was undercover for the department at a benefit for the Central City museum. Word was a thief who had been targeting other cities all around the world in the past year had been spotted in Central City. No one knew who exactly she was, but the mystery woman had left quite the trail of bodies behind her of people who had gotten in her way. The jewel she was rumored to be after was under the watch of six security guards, and he was among the museum donors, keeping his eyes open for any suspicious activity.

When the curator was about to make her speech to welcome everyone, a loud, shrill scream filled the lobby. Everyone fell to their knees, covering their ears as the noise reverberated throughout the space. When it stopped, Leonard lifted his head to see a woman stepping up to the podium. She opened her mouth, and the same screech from before emitted from her. Anyone who had been trying to rise back up to their feet went down again, whimpering in pain.

The woman stepped off the stage and began to make her way through the crowd of people. Blonde hair obscured her face from Leonard, but there was something familiar about her. He stealthily slipped through the people to get to a hall he knew would get him on a path to stand between the diamond and this blonde banshee. Lucky for him, she didn’t notice his escape, but he could hear her screech a few more times as he hurried down the halls. Once he was on the right path, he pressed himself behind a corner, waiting with his gun at the ready.

The click of heels on the floor alerted him that she was coming. In the little time he had waited, Leonard had deduced that the woman was a metahuman. She must have been in Central City the night the particle accelerator blew up. Afterwards, she moved on and made her business as a crook.

Stepping around the corner, he pointed his gun at the blonde. “Freeze.”

The blonde lifted her head to stare at him. When he saw her face, Leonard felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“Sara?” he uttered, lowering his gun in shock.

His not-dead fiancee glared back at him. Her face was gaunt and had a hallowed look. There was a sharpness in her cheekbones, and dark circles ringed underneath her eyes. She was dressed in a long white leather coat with white pants and boots, almost like a ghost. But this was no ghost. Leonard knew it was a flesh and blood Sara.

“Oh my god,” he murmured. “I thought you were dead.”

Sara narrowed her eyes at him. Her blue irises were blazing with anger and darkness. They were cold and loveless.

Leonard took a step toward her. “Sara?”

“I’m not Sara anymore,” she replied, her voice low and chilly. “I’m the Canary.”

With that, she opened her mouth and screamed. Something seemed to hit him in the chest. Leonard was sent flying back by it into the wall. His head slammed against it hard. He dropped to the ground, the world spinning before going dark.

When he came to, the diamond was gone. The guard who had been keeping an eye on it were dead, found with blood leaking from their ears. Upon seeing the crime scene, Leonard realized he had been fortunate to escape a similar fate. Sara could have easily killed him like she had with the guards, although he wasn’t sure if it was truly Sara. Yes, she looked like Sara, but something was wrong. The Sara he knew would have never done anything like that. Something had happened to her the night of the disaster.

After he got back to the apartment they had shared before everything happened, all the pain he thought he had moved past came crashing back down on Leonard. He broke down as soon as the door was closed. All this time she had been out there, and he had thought she was dead. He had given up on her without meaning to. Now, she was back and seemed hellbent on being a criminal.

If only he had been there with her that night at Star Labs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-Da!
> 
> Man, I've missed angst. It hurts to write and people yell at me, but at least I get it out of my system.


	47. Everyone knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can you write about the Team talking about Lenard and Sara mumbles something about their kiss or love and everyone hears and questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is potentially feel inducing, but it all depends on your tolerance.
> 
> This was kind of started instead of fluff because Jael talked about Hamilton and I listened to 'Wait for It'.

“Where’s Snart?” was Kendra’s first question after they all reunited on the Waverider and Rip had finished making his offer.

The rest of the team looked around at each other uncomfortably. With everything that had been happening in such quick succession, their fallen teammate had been pushed a bit to the back of their minds, except in the case of two members. Now that Savage was gone and the mission was over, his absence was too obvious.

Sara clenched her fists tightly. She was still grieving for Laurel, and had attempted to shove her grief to the side to finish taking out Savage and save the world. Now that it was done, it was all coming right back at her. She still felt like her father had just told her that Laurel was gone, but also as if she’d just left Leonard behind at the Oculus.

“He sacrificed himself to take out the Time Masters,” Ray told his former fiancee, whose face fell as she processed the news. “They were controlling time with this device called the Oculus so they could help Savage with his plan. In the original timeline, it was supposed to be me who blew up with it. The things changed and didn’t go according to plan."

“Snart was the one who blew it up,” Jax finished somberly. “He went out a hero.”

“I was with him,” Sara murmured. “I should have tried more to stop him.”

“You couldn’t have,” Mick told her. “He wouldn’t have let you.”

That was true. Leonard was- had been stubborn as hell. She probably would have had to knock him out to stop him, but that would have only raised the body count without anyone to get Mick out. But that didn’t stop Sara from wishing that she had done more to stop Leonard.

_“Maybe if I’d told him how I felt when he told me, this wouldn’t have happened,”_ she thought.

A soft gasp came from across her. Sara looked back up to see everyone turning their heads toward her. She realized that she hadn’t thought it, but spoken out loud. Admitting that she did care about Leonard beyond friendship didn’t make her feel any shame though. So Sara met their gazes with her own before realizing that they weren’t shocked at all. If anything, they looked like they’d known.

“He told you he cared about you?” Kendra asked.

Sara nodded. “Yeah, he did. I took it as a challenge though.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mick smile briefly. Stein had a similar look on his face. When she saw them, Sara frowned. “Wait, did he tell you?”

“He didn’t have to,” Rip said. “Neither of you needed to.”

The others nodded.

“So you all knew?”

“I thought it was kinda obvious you two liked each other,” Jax said hesitantly. “I kept wondering which of you would figure it out first.”

“Me too,” Ray added, and everyone murmured in agreement.

Sara turned to Mick, who shrugged. “It was pretty obvious. Don’t know how you could miss it.”

Sara pressed her lips together and looked away. She wasn’t sure what to say anymore. There was no doubt about it that she had cared for Leonard. But the assassin had had no clue that the crook genuinely cared for her until he had talked to her in her bunk before the Oculus. Ever since he died, Sara hadn’t been able to stop thinking about what the future could have held for them. Somehow, everyone else knowing that he loved her before she had realized it made losing him even worse.

“Guess I found out too late,” Sara remarked weakly. “Great.”

With that, she turned away from the team and walked back to her bunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got teary, I understand.


	48. [text] Also, my bed has glitter in it for reasons I do not recall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adacanary asked: ....[text] Also, my bed has glitter in it for reasons I do not recall. (okay but seriously, please don't feel obligated to do all of those, just do the ones you want. I'm just really bad at picking things.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based on stuff that was being discussed by the Legends crew about team shenanigans. Game Night should probably never be held with this team. But that's another thing entirely.

Sara studied the text message, wincing a little at the glare of her phone as she turned it on. Leonard peered over her shoulder as she scrolled through the previous messages that had been sent by Nate over the course of the night as they celebrated Jax’s birthday.

_I’m getting more drinks_

“So that’s where he went at that point,” Leonard remarked, remembering how he had disappeared for a while when they were at the bar.

_wHere did you all go?_

_I think i’m buzzed now_

_Ok, so technically for us, amaya is dead. Our teammate is dead by the time I was born. Taht’s messed up!_

“I don’t know if I want to think about that,” Sara shuddered. “Time travel’s confusing enough.”

Leonard nodded as Sara scrolled down to the next text.

_there’s a fight going on is that you guys?_

_Oh yes, it is you!_

The two looked up and exchanged a look. Despite the multiple hazy shenanigans of the previous night, starting a bar fight was one of their memories. It was pretty much tradition for her, Leonard, and Mick to start a bar fight if they ever went out in the era the Waverider landed in. Since it had been Jax’s birthday and he hadn’t been able to come with them in St. Roch, they figured he could partake in the fun he’d missed staying on the ship. Sara had seen him get in a few good punches that made her proud.

“Poor Nate missed out on that,” Sara sighed. “Unless we missed him getting in on the action. Wonder if anyone else made it out with marks.”

Leonard saw the bruise beneath her eye and shrugged. He had seen her get punched before she had been able to block it, and recollected his fist slamming into the other guy’s nose at the same time Sara swept his feet out from under him.

The next message was from ten minutes ago. _I just woke up and I am not in my room._

_Also, my bed has glitter in it for reasons I do not recall._

“I thought we were banned from having that on the ship,” Leonard drawled as he crawled out of their bed to pull on his pants. “Rip outlawed it after the little prank war.”

“There was nothing little about it,” Sara remarked as she stole one of his sweaters to pull on. “We’re a diabolical crew. Especially Stein, even if he doesn’t look it.”

Leonard nodded. The professor’s additions to the prank war had rocked the whole ship, leading to Jax to get revenge on him and Leonard getting caught in the aftermath of it. 

“How the rest of the team is faring from last night?” he asked as they opened the doors to the hallway.

“Hopefully better than Nate,” Sara replied. “I hope he’s at least on the ship.”

“Oh thank god.”

The crook and the assassin looked to the wall by their room. They were met with the sight of Ray Palmer, genius and superhero, duct taped to the wall with what looked to be at least two or three rolls worth of the silvery tape. He looked immensely relieved to see them.

“I’ve been waiting for someone for a while,” he confessed sheepishly as Leonard and Sara stared at him. “Can one of you cut me down? I really need to use the bathroom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it was flabbergabst who was the mastermind of Ray getting duct taped to the wall. Weird things happen in the group chat. Although Frey did give me a great Thanksgiving idea.


	49. Sara to Leonard: "*giggle* a little lower, Lenny."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Sara to Leonard: "*giggle* a little lower, Lenny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some stupid dumb fluff. I was listening to 'Smile' again and was blanking on what to do for this. Then the idea hit me and I went "What the hell!"

“Shhhhh!” a second voice, not as quiet as Sara’s but just as muffled, said from below.

Leonard looked down at the floor of Rip’s office and shook his head. He strode slowly over to the hatch that he knew opened up. Grabbing some old letter opener off of Rip’s desk (it probably belonged to someone important, but it was the best he could make due with at the moment), Leonard bent down and pried open the hatch. When he lifted it upwards, he was met with the tops of two blonde heads that looked up at him.

“Found you,” he smirked at his wife and daughter.

Monica, who was pressed close by Sara, pouted. “You heard Mommy.”

“I did,” Leonard replied, lifting her out of the space. “And also you telling her to be quiet.”

“Mommy’s not very good at being quiet,” Monica told him.

Leonard looked over at Sara, who was now climbing out and shutting the hatch. He saw she had a tablet with her. She must have been tracking where he had been going while he searched for them. That explained why she had decided to give him that hint. “She isn’t, is she?”

Sara rolled her eyes and shook her head. “When I need to, you’ll never hear me coming.”

“My turn!” Monica giggled, escaping Leonard and running out into the bridge. “Now YOU have to hide, and I gotta seek!”

“We’ll do that,” Sara told her. “Now go out where Daddy was earlier, and count to...”

“Fifteen!” she said proudly. “I can count to fifteen!”

“Fifteen then,” Sara nodded.

Monica smiled widely before scampering off

When she was gone, Leonard looked over at Sara and the hatch she and Monica had been hiding in. He couldn’t help but think of how during their first mission aboard the Waverider, he and Sara had hidden in there to avoid the Time Masters. They’d come out when they were all gone, and he had wanted to get the hell out of there. Sara had wanted to stay to save their friends. He had pulled his gun on her, someone he was in love with, and threatened to shoot her if she hadn’t agreed to leave as well.

There was no way he ever would have shot her though. She had called his bluff. The mission had changed him. Holding that gun to her made him think that he couldn’t pull the trigger, that he couldn’t kill her. It was in that moment that he really realized how much he cared about her. 

“Thinking about the time we hid out in there?” Sara asked, coming up beside him as he climbed back up to his feet.

“It does bring back the memories,” he admitted. “You?”

She nodded. “Although you holding your gun to me wasn’t as fun.”

“I never would have shot you.”

“I figured,” Sara replied. “At least, you wouldn’t have shot me then.”

He winced a little as he recollected his time with the Legion, when he hadn’t remembered who she was or how he felt about her. He had been a cold-hearted bastard for certain then, only staying with the Legion because he had been under Darhk’s brainwashing and believed he had been saved by them. Sara and the team had helped bring him back to remember who he really was, but he would never forgot the time he had nearly killed Sara when the Legends and the Legion clashed.

“Did you ever think we’d end up here one day when you talked to me before the Oculus?” Sara asked.

“Playing hide and seek on the Waverider with our daughter while the rest of the team is checking in on Team Flash?” Leonard shook his head. “But I did hope that my future would involve you in some way.”

“After I talked with you, I was hoping the same thing,” she replied, leaning up to kiss him.

“I found you!”

Leonard smirked and turned around to see Monica standing in the entryway of Rip’s study, frowning at the two of them.

“You didn’t even hide!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. dumb fluff. Boom. There you have it.
> 
> Maybe I need to do angst next chapter...


	50. The Queen of France

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oreasa asked: So I just saw the teaser where Sara claims the queen of France seduced her. Can you do your Captain Canary spin on that? Just have fun with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Might be posting a few short fics for now, but I do promise an interesting AU coming soon, along with one that is relatively canon but with a, aha, cracky twist.

“So what’s happened since-”

“The Oculus?” Sara finished, looking up at the man across from her. “Yeah, you did miss some of that when you went all Winter Soldier on us.”

Leonard nodded as he shuffled the cards. “I figured. Interesting choice of comparison though.”

“Best I can think of,” Sara shrugged as she watched him deal out the cards. Leonard had been officially back on the team for a few weeks ever since they finally found a way to break him out of the spell that Darhk had had him under. He was still remembering pieces of the things he had done during his time with the Legion, some of which the former crook was struggling to come to terms with. But the important thing was that Leonard was able to control his own will again instead of Darhk or Merlyn or Thawne pulling at the strings.

“You did miss a lot though,” she continued once she had her cards. It was a decent hand, but the deck needed to be on her side if she wanted to win this round. “We got separated throughout time at one point, but we all managed to get back together before anything went wrong. You should have seen Ray though. He was stranded somewhere remote and nearly fought Mick to get to the showers.”

Leonard snorted a little at that. “Where did you end up?”

“Seneca Falls, New York 1848,” Sara smiled at the memory. “I got to be there for the Seneca Falls Convention.”

“And how did that go?”

“Amazing, despite being stuck in the past...again,” Sara sighed as she discarded a useless card. “But we all managed to get back together in the end.”

Her companion nodded. “Any other highlights?”

Sara thought over the past few months and the whirlwind adventure that had taken place during them. “Stein punched Albert Einstein.”

That caught Leonard’s attention. “You’re kidding.”

“Nope,” she shook her head. “We saved New York from going boom with him. Also, Ray’s suit passed for a very nontraditional samurai suit in Japan. We all nearly died in England because Stein goofed up. Mick was a hit in France though.”

“He told me about France,” Leonard smirked, taking his turn. “And the queen.”

Sara exhaled and shook her head. Everyone still had that mixed around. Why was everyone always on her case about her helping liberate women? So what if she was a time traveler?  “I keep telling everyone that she was the one who seduced me.”

Leonard’s smirk was on the edge of becoming a smile, although he also looked a little rigid. “At least you can go back to her if the present never works out.”

“Nah,” Sara shook her head. “It was kind of just a fling for both of us. Besides, those dresses are a nightmare. Utter pain to get off.”

“Are they now?”

“Oh, wouldn’t you like to know,” Sara teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-daaaa
> 
> (My brain is still getting back into writing)


	51. “You cannot fathom the immensity of the fucks I don’t give.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saralxnces asked: cc + “You cannot fathom the immensity of the fucks I don’t give.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a while to hit me with an idea, but now I got one! It's a bit of prequel to the one where they save Laurel.

“Maybe you should consider giving some though,” Leonard warned as he watched Sara withdraw her knives from one of the crates and put them into the little hiding places on her suit.

“Maybe if Rip would have told me earlier, I would have,” Sara snapped as she pulled out a throwing star. “But he didn’t.”

“You aren’t thinking clearly,” Leonard told her. “You’re angry.”

The assassin whirled toward him. Her blue eyes were dancing with an vengeful fire. She looked pissed as hell. Leonard found himself taking a half step back towards the wall.

“Wouldn’t you be?” she spat bitterly. “Take a minute and imagine if it was _your_  sister, huh? Imagine if you found out that while you were away, your sister was killed by someone she’d been fighting for months and you were kept away from it so it would only be her who died!”

Leonard didn’t say anything. He could see that Sara wasn’t done yet.

“And then you find out that there’s a way to save her. You can prevent her from dying, but Rip won’t let you because it’s too risky. What would you do then, huh? What would you do!”

She had a point. If what had happened to Laurel happened to Lisa, he would be going through a similar reaction to what Sara was experiencing right now. There was nothing he wouldn’t do to protect his little sister. He also knew that if Lisa was killed, then he wouldn’t be thinking clearly.

“I would do what you’re doing if it was my sister,” he admitted. “But you’re rushing into this. What’s your plan?”

“Easy,” Sara shrugged. “Go into the hospital and get her out after surgery. Then take her to Gideon to make sure she’s healed for good.”

“Wouldn’t your friends be there? Wouldn’t someone notice a patient being taken out by someone who isn’t hospital staff.”

He saw her falter a little. She hadn’t thought of this part in her plan. “I’ll figure something out.”

“What about the aftermath?” he asked. “What are your friends going to do when they find she’s missing? What about your parents? Rip did say the Black Canary’s death is a crucial event now. If they don’t have a body, then they assume she’s out there and start looking for her. It could change the way things turned out with Darhk in 2016.”

Sara slowly set the knife she’d been holding back down on the case.

“So I just let my sister die?” she uttered.

Leonard shook his head. “No. We save her.”

“We?”

“You need a plan to get her out,” Leonard explained, leaning against the crate. “I can help with that.”

“You never knew Laurel,” Sara muttered. “Why do you want to help save her?”

“Because she’s your sister, and you should have known that there was a way to save her sooner.”

Sara stared at him before smiling. “Then let’s go save my sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they go save Laurel in a way that's effective but also makes Team Arrow think she's dead until the Waverider crew brings her back.


	52. Sneaking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stillthewordgirl gave me an idea for this, and I couldn't turn it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt the need to write cute fluff, I had this prompt, and here it is.

Leonard looked up as Sara returned into the kitchen. There was a look of defeat on her face.

“Again?” he inquired.

She nodded and sat down at the table beside him. “Third time is apparently not the charm.”

“This shouldn’t be hard,” Leonard muttered, shaking his head.

“And yet it is,” Sara groaned, leaning back in her chair. “I don’t know how, but I can’t sneak past her.”

The former crook couldn’t help but smirk a little. “Two rounds in the League of Assassins, and you can’t even make it within a few feet of her without getting caught.”

“Says the master criminal who has pulled off dozens of heists without getting caught, but is busted within four seconds of opening the door,” the assassin retorted with a smirk of her own.

“Touche,” Leonard conceded with a sigh. “How did you get past difficult targets in the League?”

“Most of the time, we just slipped by,” Sara told him. “A few times, we had to drug some of our marks. That’s out of the question here though.”

Leonard nodded in agreement before letting out an amused snort.

Sara frowned at him. “What?”

“We’ve traveled through time, faced an immortal psychopath, and then a few other psychopaths, and even aliens at one point,” he chuckled. “But we can’t pull off something so simple as this.”

“She’s clever and observant,” Sara reminded him with a smile. “Kind of reminds me of someone I know.”

“I could say the same thing,” he replied.

Ten minutes passed before Leonard pushed his chair back and stood up. “I’m going to give it another shot.”

“I’m coming with you,” Sara said, following after him down the hallway.

When they reached the door, Leonard twisted the knob and pushed the door open without a sound. He crept in quietly with Sara on his heels. The nightlight with the Flash emblem cast a bit of a light for them to navigate the room. As he drew closer to the bed, Leonard kept his breathing as soundless as he could.

When he bent down beside the pillow, the shape beneath the comforter shifted upward, and a tousled blonde head poked out. “Daddy?”

Leonard sighed and shook his head in defeat. “Monica, I thought you were asleep.”

“How come you’re still awake?” Sara asked, sitting down on the other side of the bed. “You’ve got school tomorrow, and you need your rest.”

Their daughter shrugged. “I’m waiting for the Tooth Fairy.”

“Monica, the Tooth Fairy isn’t going to come unless you go to sleep,” Leonard explained as she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

“How will I know she came though?”

“You’ll find out tomorrow,” Sara assured her. “But you need to go to sleep so she can get your tooth.”

“Okay,” Monica yawned again and curled back under her covers. “Night, Daddy. Night, Mommy.”

“Night, Monica,” Leonard smiled as Sara pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Sleep tight.”

They left their daughter to fall into her slumber and returned to the kitchen.

“I say we give it an hour before we try again,” Sara suggested as she picked up the mug of tea that had long since gone cold.

Leonard shook his head as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the baby tooth he had slipped from beneath Monica’s pillow. 

“You got it,” Sara uttered, taking a sip and shivering at the coldness of the liquid.

“Don’t tell me you’re doubting my skills,” he said.

“It took five tries for us to get the tooth out of her room,” Sara reminded him.

He shrugged. “It’s her first lost tooth. She’s still got more to go. I’m sure we’ll get the hang of it.”

“Here’s hoping.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the daughter of the crook and the assassin, you can't tell me she wouldn't be super observant and learn to keep her eyes open. (Even though some of you think she'd have powers.....a conclusion I'm not sure how you got to but maybe I'll pursue that someday)


	53. Leonard returns from the dead, Sara isn't happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Leonard comes back from the dead you choose how but Sara is ignoring him, he has no idea why and he can see she is really upset one day he manages to actually have a conversation with her by not letting her get away from him, and asks her why she is ignoring him, she says after loosing Laurel she couldn't handle loosing him again so she is trying not to care about him but its not working .
> 
> anon asked: can i please request a captain canary fanfic where leonard is “back from the dead” but doesn’t tell sara (everyone else knows) then she finds out and kiss then slap then ignore him so he can suffer as much as she did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took so long to get another chapter up, you can all blame college. And I hope this isn’t bullcrap. I changed things up a little, but it’s not too bad. I think.
> 
> Happy belated birthday to @dragonydreams!

Six months. That’s how long Leonard had been back from the dead, or at least since he’d been pulled from the temporal zone by Rip Hunter. Since then, he had been recovering from that experience. The Time Master had set him up in a cabin with another person who had been rescued alongside him. The other guy kept mostly to himself and they both had limited knowledge from the outside world, but Leonard did learn that his new roommate’s name was Lincoln. He was some type of metahuman or something who could control electricity. At least that was what he had gleaned from him. Lincoln was still recovering from his experiences when Rip returned to bring Leonard back inot the team.

“Did you tell them about me?” he inquired as they entered the jumpship that Rip had arrived in.

“We got it out of him.”

Leonard turned to see Sara, Mick, and Jax all seated inside and glaring in Rip’s direction. Sara was the first to undo her harness and rise to her feet when she saw Leonard. Before he could get one word out, she was on her tiptoes with her lips against his in a kiss that was better than the one he’d gotten when he’d thought he was going to die.

“Guess I should have come back sooner,” he quipped before Sara’s hand slapped him across the face.

“You’re an idiot,” she hissed as Mick and Jax drew up to the group.

He watched as Sara went back to go sit in her seat while the others both gave their respective versions of ‘I’m-glad-you’re-alive-but-don’t-ever-do-that-again’ speeches. They were less violent than Sara’s, although Mick did tell him that if he ever pulled a stunt like that again, they’d drop his ass off back in Central City.

“I’m no hero,” he told Mick as he sat down while Rip took to the front to pilot them back to the Waverider.

 Mick snorted at that. “Tell that to the Flash and his buddies.”

Leonard stiffened. “You didn’t.”

“Don’t worry, it wasn’t him,” Jax cut in with a shake of his head. “That was Ray.”

“What a surprise.”

 Sara said nothing.

* * *

His return was celebrated with old friends and the new faces of the Waverider’s crew. Leonard was sure to give Ray an earful about calling him a hero once the other man stopped hugging him. Of course, he shrugged it off and insisted it was the truth.

Soon, things fell into a regular rhythm aboard the time ship. They jumped throughout history to make sure things were the way they were supposed to be. If they weren’t, then they would take it upon themselves to correct them. There were mishaps along the way, but the team always managed to fix them. Leonard still couldn’t believe this was his life now, but he loved it.

The only thing that bothered him was Sara. Ever since she’d kissed him and then slapped him, she’d barely said a word to him. In addition, she was also avoiding him now too. Any time he came into a room she was in, the assassin would be out of it within a minute. Even when he tried to restart their tradition of cards, Sara’s door was shut or she would be busy elsewhere.

Finally, Leonard managed to corner Sara in the cargo hold after weeks of silence from her. She was in the process of sharpening her knives when he entered. As soon as she looked up and saw him, she hopped off the crate she’d been on to leave. When she reached the doors, they slide shut in front of her. Leonard turned toward them, frowning. Sara’s expression mirrored his as she accessed the keypad to open the door. However, it still remained closed.

“Gideon, open up!” Sara scowled.

“I’m sorry, Ms. Lance,” the AI replied. “But Captain Hunter has ordered the doors to be sealed until you and Mr. Snart start speaking to each other again.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow. He had never approached Rip about the issue. The shift in his interactions with Sara must have been obvious to the rest of the crew too.

“So do I get to know now why I’ve been getting the silent treatment,” he asked.

Sara glared at him. “This was your idea, wasn’t it?”

“Talking again, yes. Sealing us in a cargo hold was our dear captain’s idea.”

She snorted and made her way back to the crate she’d been seated on. “Figures.”

Leonard smirked a little and sat down on the crate across from her. “Why did you stop talking to me anyways?”

The assassin shot him an icy look.

“If you’re angry about me not showing my face for six months, it wasn’t my idea,” Leonard explained. “Rip had me isolated in the middle of nowhere. I wanted to get back here, but he wouldn’t let me.”

“That’s not it,” Sara muttered, picking up one of her knives to resume sharpening it.

“So what then?” he demanded. “Are you mad about the Oculus? Me pulling a gun on you? What happened, Sara?”

“I’m trying not to get attached again!” she shouted suddenly, whipping her head up to look straight at him.

Leonard didn’t respond. Sara was shaking a little. She looked furious as hell and ready to break at the same time. He had never seen her like this before.

“I don’t want to get attached to you again,” Sara repeated, setting the knife down.

The cargo hold was silent save for the gentle hum of the timeship. Leonard peered over in the direction of the camera he knew was in their vicinity. “Gideon, are we being watched?”

“The majority of the crew is observing from Captain Hunter’s study.”

“Cut off the feed,” Sara ordered. “I don’t want an audience.”

“I will disable it.”

Leonard looked back to Sara. “So you’re swearing off attachments. Why?”

The assassin pulled her feet up onto the crate and sighed.

“After you... well, you know, Rip dropped us off in 2016,” she explained. “I was still numb from the Oculus and all I wanted to do was talk to my sister. It had been two years for me since I’d seen her. She didn’t pick up when I called her number, so I went to go see my dad to find out what was going on. Instead of getting reunited with her, he told me that she’d been killed.”

Leonard didn’t know how to respond. Saying that he was sorry felt too empty right now. He knew how much Sara cared about her sister. Laurel had been the one who brought Sara back to life. Sorry wouldn’t be enough.

“When we reunited on the Waverider, I tried to get Rip to take me back to save her,” Sara scowled at the memory. “He told me that he couldn’t. If I had been there with Laurel, I would have been dead along with her and my father. He said as if not doing anything to save her was the better option. I don’t know how he thought I could be okay with that. How can I be here after being brought back from the dead, and Laurel has to stay that way? How am I supposed to live knowing this?”

A sick feeling filled Leonard as he tried to place himself and Lisa in the same situation as Sara and Laurel. If it had been him who was resurrected and Lisa who had to stay dead, he would have ignored Rip completely to try and save her. Sara had better control that he would have.

“So I told myself I wouldn’t get attached to anyone else anymore,” Sara continued. “People I care about get hurt or die. When that happens, and it always does, I know it’s because of me that I’ve lost them. So when you came back, I wanted to keep my distance. Losing you hurt enough the first time. After losing Laurel, I don’t want to lose anyone else. The only way to do that is to not get close.”

“So that’s why you’ve been avoiding me,” Leonard realized.

She nodded. “I keep trying not to care, but it’s harder than I thought. I tell myself that it’s for the best. People live longer if I keep myself at a distance from them.”

He shook his head at that. “People don’t die because of you, Sara.”

“I’m an assassin,” she retorted. “A killer. Death follows me.”

“Maybe you used to, and maybe it used to. That’s not you anymore. It’s not you that kills people close to you. They make their own decisions and deal with the consequences when they come around. “

Sara didn’t say anything.

“I know I would make the same choices I did even if it brought me back to the Oculus again,” he confessed.

She scoffed at that. “I have a hard time believing that.”

“Maybe some would be different,” he admitted. “But I’d still get to know you through them.”

For the first time in weeks, he saw Sara smile. It might have been small, but it was there. “Gideon, you can turn the feed back on for the others now.”

Leonard pulled out the deck of cards from his jacket and held them up in offering. Sara’s smile became a grin as they both sat down on the floor across from each other.

“I’ve missed our games,” she admitted.

He nodded as he shuffled the cards. He had missed them too. Solitaire was only fun for so long. Leonard had also missed her, but he would wait to tell her that. Maybe when things would start getting smoother between them, he’d tell her.

Right now, it was just them and a game of cards, and it was enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending on the next chapter, you all might want to punch me. Hopefully, I will not get banned again. Someone might want to come after me with a frying pan though.


	54. Self-Sacrifice (It runs in the family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months after the Oculus and learning about Laurel's death, Sara goes to a bar and meets someone else dealing with a loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came to me while I was listening to sad music. I have been unable to shake it, and thus decided to fic it.

They were back in the seventies when it had been six months since she’d learned about Laurel’s death. It had also been six months since Leonard had died. While Sara’s grief had lessened slightly with the time, the losses were still there. There were still nights when she had dreams where she helplessly watched Laurel get stabbed or Leonard disintegrate in the explosion of the Oculus.

Today, she decided to take the opportunity of having no missions to just wander. She walked through the town nearby the Waverider, not really going anywhere. Her thoughts were either on her sister or Leonard. At the end of the day, she walked into a bar. It reminded her of the one in St. Roch, even though they were miles away from Louisiana. She sat at the counter with her drink, not intending to start a fight. Maybe she would later, just for Leonard.

Over by the back, someone was starting up the jukebox.

_Love, love will keep us together_

Sara clenched her fists tightly as a wave of emotion smothered her. She had heard the song a few times since Leonard died, and it now reminded her of him anytime she heard it. It made her think not only of him, but all the moments they’d had together. Sometimes, she even thought of what could have been, but could now never be.

A sob came from her left. Sara turned her head in the direction of it. A young man with light brown skin and short black hair was sitting a stool down from her. He was wiping his eyes against the sleeve of his plaid shirt, trying to compose himself. She was about to look away when something caught her eye. On his wrist was a watch that looked even more high tech than the ones that existed in the time period she came from.

“Song remind you of someone too?” she asked casually, scooting over so she was sitting beside him.

The guy, who barely looked much older than Jax, nodded and looked over at her. He jumped a little, his eyes widening in shock before returning to a state of sorrow. Her presence alone seemed to make him sadder as he nodded his head. “Yeah, it does. It reminds me of her a lot.”

“How old was it when you first heard it?” she teased smugly.

The kid looked more panicked. “Sorry, what?”

“I know you’re not from here,” Sara said, pointing to his watch. “I haven’t seen any technology like that in my time, so it definitely doesn’t belong in this time period. If you’re time traveling, it’s best to make sure you don’t have anything from the future on you if you ever leave it behind. Trust me, I’ve seen what happens when you do that.”

He looked sheepish now. “So you’re a time traveler too.”

“You don’t sound too surprised,” Sara remarked, noting that he really didn’t look startled that she was a time traveler.

“Well, I’m not the first one,” he shrugged. “I’ve known about it most of my life.”

“Guess it must be more common in the future,” she smirked, holding her hand out to him. “I’m Sara.”

“Don,” her new friend replied. “So what are you doing here?”

“Shore leave,” Sara told him. “I needed some time alone today.”

“How come?”

Sara sighed and took a sip from her drink. “Six months ago, I came back from travelling to find out my sister was dead. I wanted to go back and save her, but I couldn’t without being killed. Of course, I find this out after losing someone else that I cared a lot about.”

“What happened to him?”

“Who says it was a him?” Sara smirked, using the question just to make the kid go red-faced. “It was a him though. He died sacrificing himself to stop some people we were fighting. Went out a hero, even if he always said he never was.”

A lump formed in her throat as she thought about Leonard and the last time she’d seen him. Then she thought about Laurel and the last time she’d seen her.

Don thankfully interrupted her thoughts. “So does the song remind you of the guy or sister?”

“The guy,” Sara answered. “We got into a bar fight to idt with a friend.”

Don let out a weak laugh before returning to his saddened state. 

“So what about you?” Sara inquired. “What brings a kid who comes from further into the future than I do to the seventies?”

“It’s a rest stop for my group too,” Don sighed. “Two days ago, I lost someone too.”

“They have a name?”

“You share the names of your people, and I’ll tell you mine.”

“ _Smart kid,”_  Sara thought to herself with a smirk. “Laurel and Leonard.”

The kid’s face scrunched up as though he was reminded of something awful before he exhaled slowly. “Hers was Monica.”

Sara nodded. “And you two were...”

“Friends,” Don told her. “Really, really close friends. And we might have become something more if she hadn’t...”

“If she hadn’t died?” Sara finished, getting a nod from him. “You loved her, huh?”

“Yeah,” Don smiled a little bit. “I loved her a lot. And I would have done anything I could to take her place, but she wouldn’t let me. She said it had to be her so it worked.”

Sara frowned. “Why?”

He took a deep breath and wiped his eyes again. “Monica’s known about time travel longer than I have because of her family. At the last place we went to, her father was there too. That meant our whole team had to be extra careful so we wouldn’t get seen by him or the people he was with. The problem was that Monica’s dad set himself up to die. We couldn’t let that happen, otherwise Monica would never be born. She’d be erased from existence.”

Sara shuddered at the thought. Wiping away oneself from the timeline completely didn’t sound like a fun idea.

“It was only the two of us on the scene,” Don continued. “Everyone else was keeping the people we were fighting back. We watched her father set himself up. I said I could run him out of the path of the explosion. Monica told me it wouldn’t work to grab him and then her-it would just result in the three of us dying. She could do it though.”

“How?”

“Her powers. She can do weird stuff with time. Her plan was to slow down the explosion long enough in this time bubble for her dad to get out and not go up with it. The downside was that she had to be close to the device that would be exploding. I tried to tell her not to do it, but she wouldn’t listen. She told me she was sorry, and that I needed to run. So that’s what I did. I didn’t want to leave her, but I did.”

“I didn’t want to leave Leonard either,” Sara confessed. “But it was run out with our friend, or end up with three casualties instead of one.”

“That sucks,” Don lamented.

“It really does,” she agreed, picking up her glass again. “At least Monica’s dad made it out, right?”

“The timeline says yes, but we haven’t found out what happened to him yet,” Don muttered. “But he’s alive.”

“Lucky. Wish that could be Laurel or Leonard.”

“Don?”

Sara turned around on the stool to see a girl who looked like Don’s sister approaching them. There was a look of concern on her face as she looked toward him. When she saw Sara, her expression morphed into one of bewilderment and fear.

“Don, we need to go,” she said as she composed herself. “I’m sorry he was bothering you, ma’am.”

“It’s fine,” Sara told her as Don hopped off the stool to stand beside the girl. “We were just talking.”

The girl’s eyes shot over to Don, who shook his head. A small sigh came from her then before she returned her attention to Sara.

“I’m...I’m so sorry,” she whispered before turning to exit the bar quickly. Don followed right on her heels, but not before looking back at Sara once more with a guilty expression.

Sara sighed and shook her head. She wasn’t the kind of person who normally listened to people’s sob stories or shared her own. Today was different though. Poor Don though. The first few days and weeks were the hardest after losing someone, especially someone you cared a lot about. Even after that, when you got used to them being gone, the pain was never gone completely. She knew that from personal experience.

* * *

“What is wrong with you?” Dawn Allen demanded as they walked back to the timeship.

Don shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat. “I don’t know. It...just came out. I wasn’t thinking.”

“That’s obvious, given you pretty much told Aunt Sara her future daughter is going to die,” Dawn snapped. “I know you miss her. We all do, I get it.”

“No, you don’t!” Don whirled toward her. “You weren’t with her when she made me go! You didn’t have to hear her tell you to leave her to die! You don’t have to see her face when she realizes she has to die!”

Dawn watched as her twin exhaled slowly, his shoulders shaking. Stepping forward, she hugged him. Her own tears started to flow down her cheeks. Monica had been a constant presence in her life. She and Sara Diggle were practically her older sisters. Now that Monica was gone, everything felt a little darker and emptier

“I want her back,” Don said, his voice muffled.

Dawn nodded. “I do too.”

* * *

Leonard Snart sat up suddenly. The last thing he remembered was time stopping as the blue flames of the explosion had been about to reach his hand. A girl in blue with hands that were glowing green had come forward and told him to run. He’d been confused, but went with what she said after she told him there wasn’t much time. So he followed her instructions, and made it out past the courtyard they’d been fighting in earlier when he heard the explosion. Not soon after, something had swept him up, and everything went black.

Now, he was in some strange sort of forest at the bottom of a shallow hill. The sky was dark, and green fog covered most of the forest floor. Leonard could still see his surroundings well enough, although he had no idea where the hell he was.

A sharp scream echoed in the distance. Leonard whirled toward the direction of it. He couldn’t see who had screamed, but there was something rising from the ground. Something that didn’t look human. Without a second thought, he turned in the other direction and started running.

There had to be some way out, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but put in a small nod to Stranger Things. It's such a great show, and I love the idea of the Upside Down.


	55. Reunion: One Year Later Part 2: Escape from the Legion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Comments on Chapter 38)  
> @locitarose said: I wish Sara had realized it wasn't him and then just hauled back and punched him in pretty, pretty face.But this was good too - makes the Legion look competent!Still, I'll add my request for a continuance that's a fix-it. Let's see the Legends get out of this and maybe kick some ass while they do it!
> 
> And @saralxnces said: You're such a piece of shit omgPlease continue this and fix it. Please please please.I loved that Sara could tell from his kiss that it wasn't right like YES TRUE LOVE!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the plot twist with the Legion in Chapter 38 threw a lot of people, and they wanted a sequel. So lo and behold, one is finally here.
> 
> Also, very accurate remark in the comments that I am a piece of shit. It's actually a nickname now.

When Sara came to after being knocked out, she found herself inside a prison cell. It was constructed to League standards, which were near impossible to break out of if you were lucky enough to have something useful on you. Alas, the only thing Sara had were the clothes on her back. They would do nothing to help her, especially since all her knives were missing. 

Twice a day, she was taken out of her cell and dragged to an interrogation room. The yellow blur would race in quickly and deposit her in the hellhole before she could put up a fight. When she was there, she was chained up and subdued to torture methods courtesy of Damien Darhk or Malcolm Merlyn to get her to tell them where the other Legends were. The latter was skilled in physical torture and had dealt her some new scars. Darhk, on the other hand, made her undergo mental torture, creating nightmare worlds to try and pull out information about the current location of the Waverider. Even though she was aching and bleeding and feeling like she was about to go insane, Sara refused to spill the beans.

Aside from those two occasions, the rest of her time was spent in her cell. She had no idea if her teammates and friends were being held here, or if they were even still alive. There was one time when she heard a scream that might have belonged to Jax, but she had no idea if it was or not. All she could do was hope they were still alive, and that Nate and Amaya were laying low away from their new adversaries.

There was no way to tell how much time had passed. Between the torture, all the days blended together. She might have been there for a two weeks or almost a month the next time she saw Leonard. Sara almost didn’t hear him come into her cell until the door clanged shut and she jolted from her dazed slumber to see him standing there.

Anger bubbled in her veins when she thought back to the last time she had seen him, when he sold her and the others out to the Legion. With a yell, she leapt up to attack him. She was weakened by her recent experiences, but she could still fight. But every punch she threw was blocked or avoided by Leonard. He seemed to have picked up some League training while hanging about with Darhk and Merlyn and the speedster.

One of her hits was misjudged, and he used it to hold her against the wall. “Stop struggling or they’ll hear us.”

Sara glared into his eyes. The last time she’d seen them, when she’d kissed him, they were cold and calculating. This time, the coldness was still there, but confusion reigned over as he stared at her.

“Tell me who you are and how I know you,” he demanded.

She snorted. “Why don’t you go ask Merlyn or Darhk?”

“Because they already told me who you are,” he hissed. “But they didn’t shed any light on how I know you. Not even when they had me go into that bar to take you.”

His grip slackened a little to let Sara step away from the wall. She frowned at him, processing the information. “You don’t remember me.”

“No,” he shook his head. “But ever since I kissed you in that bar, I keep seeing you when I dream. You’re fighting or playing cards with me. There are others, but I see you the most. So tell me how I know you.”

Sara exhaled slowly. There were many ways to answer the question. She could tell them that they were teammates. She could tell him they were friends. Hell, she could even tell him what they almost became.

“We were on a team together,” she told him. “And we were friends. Close friends. Maybe could have become something more until everything went upside down. We thought you died sacrificing yourself for us, but it seems you’re not so dead after all.”

Leonard frowned. “You make it seem like I was a hero.”

“Because you were,” Sara told him honestly. “And are. I know you can’t remember me, but you were a hero.”

His expression looked even more conflicted as he reached into his pocket and passed her a piece of paper, followed by two of her knives. Sara took them and unfolded the paper to see a map drawn of what could be assumed to be the layout of where she was being held captive. There were arrows draw of ways to get out in at least three routes.

“You need to get out of here,” he explained. “Merlyn and Darhk are planning to kill someone soon if no one talks. I’m not letting that be you, or the other guy I keep seeing, or anyone from this...team. This is your way out. I’ll leave the door unlocked when I leave. You shouldn’t have much of a problem escaping. If anything happens, I’ll cause a distraction.”

Sara nodded as she folded up the paper. “You know I’m going to have to come back for the others.”

“That’s how it seems to be with you hero types,” Leonard smirked. “Never leave a man behind. But when you do come back, get me out too. I didn’t sign up for this domination crap Darhk’s been preaching. I’m not going to be a part of this any longer than I need to. And I want my memories back.”

What he wanted was going to be hard. After what had happened in the bar, Sara had a feeling that her teammates were going to be less welcome to bringing Leonard along. They might not have faith that Leonard could remember everything about them. But if they could bring Mick back to their side after his time as Chronos, Sara was confident they could help the not-dead crook get his memories back.

“I’ll come back for you,” Sara promised. “And I’ll help you remember who you are.”

He smiled. “Then I’ll see you around.”

She watched as he left the cell. As he had said, he did not lock the door behind him. Sara waited a minute before she slipped out the door. The temptation to get to the other cells and free her friends was strong, but she had a limited window to get out. There was no way of knowing the states of her friends, and getting slowed down was not a risk she could take.

_“I’ll be back,”_ she swore as she made her way out of the fortress she’d been held in.  _“I won’t leave you. Any of you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Terminator voice* I'll be back
> 
> (I haven't seen Terminator, no one yell at me)


	56. 6 Hours of Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Prompt: where for *reasons* the only way to save Leonard from the time stream is if one of the time survives trough 6 hours of excruciating pain, Sara volunteers of course because she says:"pain and I came to a little understanding a few years back" but it was way worse than she thought, Leonard heard her pain and manages to get out of the time stream before the 6 hours pass and stop her pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this in before Thursday when Legends comes back. This had been lying around forever, and I really needed to write it.

Sara settled back into the chair, feeling the eyes of the rest of the team on her. She ignored them, telling herself to instead relieve the happy memories that she did have. She wanted to have one last bit of happiness before they opened the rift to the temporal zone.

A few days earlier while they were in colonial Australia, Rip had gathered them all into the bridge to make an announcement. A check of the timeline after their latest mission showed something none of them had expected- the presence of Leonard Snart. Furthermore, Rip also informed them that he had received a visitor- one whose information he trusted- who had told him Leonard was in currently in the temporal zone along with the rest of the wreckage of the Oculus. His close proximity to the explosion had sucked him inward while killing everyone else around him. 

Ray had offered to go out into the temporal zone with the suit, but Rip and Mick countered him by telling him the temporal zone had multiple planes. So seeing him didn’t mean that he would be physically there- he could be on a completely different plane. Fortunately, Rip’s mysterious visitor had offered a solution to this problem. A device could be created to open a small rift to the plane of the temporal zone that Leonard was on. In order to locate it, the individual who had been closest in proximity to him before his death would need to provide a neural connection. It would be extreme pain, Rip warned, for the entire duration the rift was open, which the calculations were predicting to take six hours.

Sara had stepped forward as soon as she heard this. She and Mick had been the last people on the team to see him alive, but she’d kissed him. That definitely counted as close proximity, although she didn’t mention the kiss part to the team. Some things were private. Maybe she’d tell someone else someday, but that wasn’t today. Today was about getting Leonard back, and if she had to go through pain to get him back, she was willing to do it. This wasn’t only for her, but also for the team.

“Sara.” Mick appeared in her field of vision now. “Are you sure you want to be the one.”

“I was the last person here to see him alive,” she told him. “I’ve got this. Besides, you’ve had enough people play with your head. Let me take this one.”

Mick gave a nod as Ray appeared with the headgear that was going to link her to the temporal plane Leonard was on. 

“You realize this is going to hurt a lot,” he reminded her as he placed it on her head. “I know you’ve been through a lot, but this is six hours of pain.”

“I can take it,” Sara said firmly. “But you might want to use some restraints on me to keep me in the chair.”

“Sara, I don’t think that’s nec-”

She fixed Ray with a glare. “I don’t know how I’m going to react. If you want that to stay in place and one piece, then you need to keep me restrained. Don’t take them off. No matter how much I scream and beg you, keep them on.”

Ray made a noise of affirmation as he made the final adjustments. “I’ll get him as fast as I can.”

“Good luck,” Sara smiled up at him.

“You too.”

“Are we ready?” she heard Stein ask from the other side of the room.

“Yeah,” Sara took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “Let’s do this.”

She heard the switch flip. A second passed, and then another. She wasn’t feeling anything yet. For a moment, she couldn’t help but wonder if maybe Ray and Stein had made an error in their calculations. She reopened her eyes, unsure of what was happening

Then it hit her. It didn’t creep on her slowly like she expected. It was more like a massive tidal wave slamming into her entire body. Pain hit every nerve of her body with an excruciating force. She’d gone through a lot in the League, but this was worse. It was overwhelming and horrifying and she wanted to rip off the headgear.

“Go, Ray!” Rip yelled, although his voice sounded distant to her ears now.

* * *

He was conscious, but he couldn’t move. His entire body felt numb as he hovered in the pieces of the wreckage. Leonard was trapped inside his own head, unable to do a thing but stare at the swirling green of the temporal zone. Every now and then, there would be something akin to gaps that showed him pieces of history. Sometimes it was his own, other times it belonged to other people. 

The strange white tear that had appeared was new though.

* * *

She had no idea how long it had been when she started screaming.

Sara knew she was getting into pain, but this pain had not been what she expected. The physical pain was indeed worse than she had endured in her stints in the League or her death. It attacked every part of her body, both internal and external. Her skin felt like it was on fire. A thousand knives seemed to stab her torso. There seemed to be a hand that was trying to crush her heart into nothingness.

Then there was the emotional pain. Sara didn’t expect to be receiving any of that when she sat down in the chair. But now, every negative emotion of human history was coursing through her body at various intervals. She felt crippling grief for people she didn’t know. It was consuming, and brought her back to the day she found out Laurel was dead.

The worst part was she couldn’t get used to any of it.

* * *

Leonard watched the white rift as the temporal zone moved around it. From it, he saw the familiar suit of Raymond’s heading toward him. So the others must have figured out where he was and were deciding to come save him now. That was unexpected, as he had thought he was going to face eternity stuck in this temporal hell.

Screams started to reach his ears suddenly. Loud, soul-piercing screams. Leonard wasn’t sure how he could hear them, but it felt as if he was in the same room as the person who they were coming from.

And he knew who they were coming from.

“ _Sara_ ,” his brain shouted. “ _Sara!”_

She was in pain. Or she was hurt. Leonard knew very well that she could handle herself, but these screams were nothing like he’d ever heard before. They were full of desperation and torment.

He had to get to her. He had to move somehow to get to her.

Leonard concentrated as hard as he could to move his hand. Just one part of the body. A small start, and then he could build up to more if it worked.

His hand entered his peripheral vision on his command as Ray grew closer. It took a lot of effort, but he could do it. He had to help Sara.

* * *

“We need to unhook her,” Amaya snapped as Sara wailed again. “You can’t let this go on.”

She tried to go over to shut off the machine, but Mick stepped into her path. “Not happening.”

“Get out of my way.”

“Or what?”

“Do not start another argument,” Rip ordered as he paced back and forth yet again. “We still have two more hours until they’re due to return, Ms. Jiwe.”

Amaya whirled toward him now. “And you’re willing to just let Sara suffer!”

“She said to keep going no matter what happened,” Mick countered. “So that’s what we’re doing.”

* * *

Raymond had him now. Leonard had somehow made some distance on his own from the wreckage of the Oculus so the idiot didn’t have to go out as far. Now, they were making the return journey to the white rift. Leonard was hanging onto the ATOM suit, listening to Sara’s screams grow louder and louder. He had to find her and make sure she was okay as soon as he got back.

They were starting to pass through the rift now. It was slow, but they were making it through. He was hearing other voices now besides Sara’s cries. There were people yelling at each other. One of them sounded like Mick.

Suddenly, he tumbled onto the floor of the Waverider med bay. The world spun a little, disorienting him. Leonard picked himself up slowly, swaying a little. He heard Rip ordering Stein to shut something off and Mick and some woman he didn’t know arguing. Over it all, he heard Sara and her pained screaming.

“Sara!”

* * *

She could hear noises in the background, but only barely. Her eyes ached from crying so much. The intensity of the pain started to die down, and Sara finally felt she was able to breathe. Ray appeared and undid the restraints on her body as quick as possible.

“Sara!”

That voice...

She pushed herself off the chair, nearly toppling forward as she stood to her feet. The pain was still dying away, but her body ached with her movement she made. Standing allowed her to see Leonard, looking dazed from the temporal zone.

“Leonard,” she uttered, stumbling forward toward him.

He caught her in a hug before she could hit the floor. Sara wrapped her arms around him. This was real. She could feel him underneath her shaking fingertips. Leonard was here and alive. He’d come back.

“Are you okay?” she heard him ask shakily. “Sara, are you okay?”

She nodded into his shoulder. “You’re back.”

Now he was nodding. “I am.”

“I don’t want to let go,” Sara whispered, starting to cry again. She hadn’t even known she’d have tears left to cry after the ordeal she’d been through.

“Neither do I,” came his reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tissues? Anyone need any tissues?


	57. Earth-7 (Chapter 24 continued)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kastanir, when asked what was wanted in a sequel, said: Time Travel, the things speedster screw up most, when Sara goes back in time to prevent Leonard to become the Reverse Flash, she fails ..because you know Speed Force, Leonard becomes a Speedster anyways, but happy ending , instead of Reverse Flash, he is 'Kid' Flash, and ends with mushy happy ..and Leonard complaining " Why 'Kid Flash' ...i am older than you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sitting on this for a while, and finally decided to knuckle down and type it this morning. It's such a fun Earth to write!
> 
> And given it's Earth-7, it means I get to have fun with technology a little bit.

                Leonard was counting the tiles of his cell again when it suddenly shifted. Climbing to his feet, he stood in wait as the cage he was in moved along the inside the particle accelerator. It was nice to get a change in the view that he was used to after all the weeks he’d been here. Since he’d been taken in, Sara had dropped by a few times to talk to him about the speed force. According to her, Tess Morgan was working with her and the other two people (Caitlin and Ray were their names) to try and do more research on the Speed Force, although it was proving more difficult than they expected. He volunteered to help if they ever needed it. While Sara had seemed okay with it, Tess had been more reluctant and said they would see if he was necessary.

“Nice to get a break from seeing the same part of the wall every…” his voice trailed off as he realized who was standing by the control panel at the exit of the particle accelerator.

                He had no idea who the hell this was, but they looked sinister. They wore a dark suit just like the one he had on, but the mask seemed more demonic. Lightning crackled up and down their body as they cocked their head at Leonard. He stared in confusion as the cell he was in opened. The mystery figure sped over to him and held him in the air by the throat. Leonard coughed and struggled against the grip.

“You have the Speed Force within you,” a raspy, rumbling voice echoed around him. “Excellent.”

The next thing Leonard felt was blinding pain in every part of his body as something attached to his chest.

* * *

 

“Hello?”

“Sara, it’s Ray. You need to come to STAR Labs right now.”

Sara groaned and flopped back on her bed. “What happened? Was it that burning man again?”

“No, he hasn’t shown up in a while,” she heard Ray gulp. “It’s Leonard. Something’s happened…”

She bolted upright at the mention of him. “What is it?”

“You need to come and see this for yourself.”

* * *

 

Central City’s hero stared at the man who was lying in the hospital bed, hooked up to multiple monitors. Ray was checking over some of them and making adjustments. Apparently, he had found him that morning in the particle accelerator outside of his cell. The Reverse Flash was still alive, but completely unresponsive to any stimuli.

“How did this happen?” Sara turned around to Tess and Caitlin.

Caitlin lead them over to the Holotable and pulled up the three dimensional feed of the security camera from where they held the troublesome metahumans. Sara watched as the mysterious new speedster ran in and operated the control panel to bring Leonard’s cell forward. The speedster opened it and pulled Leonard out. Some strange mechanism was attached to his chest, and Leonard started seizing as lightning seemed to flow from him into the speedster. When it was taken away, the speedster dropped Leonard to the ground and sped off. Caitlin minimized the feed and looked back at the others.

“This was at around four am,” she explained. “I found him lying there when I came in to check on the metas.”

“What’s that thing they used on him?” Sara asked.

Caitlin shrugged. “I’m not sure. If I had to hazard a guess, I would say that it absorbed Speed Force from Leonard into the other speedster.”

“And somehow, it’s rendered him comatose,” added Ray.

Sara crossed her arms. “Do we know when he’s going to wake up?”

Tess, Ray, and Caitlin shared uncomfortable looks. They didn’t even need to say anything. Sara could tell they didn’t think he would. She bit her lip and sighed.

“I gotta go,” she told them, running out before anyone could stop her.

* * *

 

                As soon as Sara started running, she didn’t stop. She kept running and running. Her thoughts stayed on Leonard as the world blurred past her. The day they had first met. The dates she had needed to reschedule due to her Flash duties. Finding out he was the Reverse Flash. Her quest she had started after they’d caught him to try and figure out how to stop the hatred they felt toward each other that had been induced by the Speed Force.

                Sara pushed herself to go faster. She had only done something like this once before, but she knew she could do it again. Things could be fixed for everyone if she went through with this. All she had to do was go back to where it all started, and change things.

Images flashed by her. They were from the past, the present, the future, and alternate timelines. Sara refused to let them distract her. She kept on running until she stumbled out onto a street.

                Sara looked around at her surroundings. The streetlamps were on and the sky was dark, but people were still out and about. She recognized the street as she walked down it a little more. It was a few blocks away from where Leonard lived. A peek into a shop and a look at the day’s paper told her the particle accelerator would be exploding shortly, which would give past her and Leonard their powers. There had to be some way of stopping Leonard from getting his. If she did that, then the Leonard she knew wouldn’t have been locked up or end up getting his speed sucked out.

                When the explosion went off, she ran through the streets in search of Leonard. She caught him walking back from his job. The world slowed down for her as she saw the bolt of lightning arc down from the sky toward him. There was no way she could get to him in time to pull him out of the way. Sara’s brain scrambled to do something. One idea did come to her, but it was dangerous. Still, it would likely prevent Leonard from getting hit by the bolt of lightning that made him into the Reverse Flash.

There was still a lot of lightning surrounding her from speeding around Central City. Hoping it would be enough, Sara moved forward and threw it at him before moving toward an alley. She watched it hit him as the bolt from the sky was inches from his chest. It started to throw him back a little bit.

The original bolt still struck him.

Sara screamed as she watched past Leonard go down. Other people were yelling too, so no one took notice of her. They were crowding around him, trying to make sure he was okay. She watched them with bated breath. What if she’d actually killed him? The timeline would be an utter mess then.

Then she saw the flash of red lightning spark on his hand.

Her heart sank.

She’d failed to stop it.

* * *

 

                Sara ran back to her own time after she watched the ambulance take Leonard away. When she returned, she made her way sullenly back to STAR Labs. Everything was the way it had been when she had left. Tess and Caitlin were going over the security feeds. Ray was by Leonard’s bedside, monitoring his vitals. Leonard was still comatose.

“Sara?” Caitlin looked up. “You’re back?”

She nodded and made her way over to Leonard and Ray. Pulling up a chair, she sat beside the hospital bed. Ray sensed she wanted to be alone with him and left the room quickly. Sara watched him go before turning back to Leonard.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, reaching out to take his hand. “I tried to fix things, but I failed.”

As she wrapped her hand around his, she felt a spark of electricity between them.

Sara withdrew her hand with a frown.

“Whoa!” Ray suddenly shouted from outside the room. “Hey, Sara-“

He didn’t get to finish before Leonard’s eyes flew open and he bolted upright in the bed.

Sara stared at him, confused. Leonard looked equally confused as he stared around at the room he was in. He brought his hand up, and it started to vibrate. She half expected him to plunge it into her chest, but he noticed her and stopped. The conflicted expression he’d had when she revealed herself to be the Flash and Sara Lance was gone. All Sara could see was the love that he’d looked at her with before he knew about her.

* * *

 

                Caitlin and Ray ran Leonard through all kinds of tests. Sara told him that they had done the same things to her after she started showing her powers as a speedster. Leonard went through them with little grumbling, but somethings had changed in him somehow. He didn’t feel hate when he saw the Flash suit or Sara. The love he had for her was all that he could feel when he looked her way. It was like that part of the Speed Force had been removed from him.

In addition, the lightning that he left in his wake wasn’t red anymore. It was now yellow, like Sara’s.

Tess Morgan had looked over at Sara when that was discovered. She demanded to know what Sara had done while Ray took blood samples from Leonard.

                As Ray and Caitlin studied the samples, Sara explained what she had done to everyone. She had time-traveled after Tess and the others said he wasn’t going to wake up. Her destination had been the explosion of the particle accelerator to try and stop Leonard from gaining powers from the Speed Force. She hadn’t been able to run him out of the way, so she had hit him with her own lightning to try and have him thrown out of the way of the bolt. Unfortunately, it had still struck him, and Sara had run back believing she had failed to do anything to change his status. Then she’d touched his hand, and it had woken Leonard up.

“So you tried to save me that night,” Leonard said when she’d finished her story. “Honestly, I would have gone back and put a bullet in my head. Stop myself from ever going after you as the Reverse Flash in the first place.”

“Then I never would have been able to meet you,” Sara replied, smiling at him. “And eventually I would have forgotten about you. I could never erase the existence of someone I knew. There was no way I could do that.”

Leonard smiled back at her.

“I think I’ve figured out what happened!” Ray exclaimed excitedly.

Everyone looked toward him. Leonard waited for him to continue.

“So the bolt of lightning from the sky gave you the Speed Force and speedster abilities,” Ray said. “It changed your cells. When our Black Devil-“

“We’re not calling him that,” Caitlin interrupted.

“Fine, mystery man. When he absorbed the Speed Force from Leonard, he only got what you had from that bolt. However, that wasn’t the only Speed Force in your body.”

Leonard frowned. What did he mean it wasn’t the only speed force in his body?

“Sara struck you with lightning she had generated that night she went back to save you,” Caitlin chimed in. “I believe it contained the Speed Force within it. That was the first exposure to Speed Force for Leonard. And it would have taken hold and given you speedster powers too if you hadn’t been struck by the bolt from the sky. What that did was take dominance over the Speed Force you had just been given, and buried what you got from Sara in your genetic code.”

“You received exposure to the Speed Force twice that night,” Tess shortened.

Sara nodded. “So how did he wake up?”

Caitlin smiled. “You still had the Speed Force inside you, but it need to be activated. When Sara was with you after she got back, Ray saw his vitals spike suddenly.”

“Something sparked from my hand to his when I touched it,” Sara explained. “Then he woke up.”

“And that reactivated the buried Speed Force!” Caitlin continued. “The Speed Force that made him hate Sara is gone now. He has the same strain of Speed Force that Sara has. It got passed to him through the lightning. Like when a genetic trait passed from parent to child.”

Ray snapped his fingers. “Flash to Kid Flash!”

Leonard glared at him. “If you’re giving me a nickname, then not that.”

Caitlin rolled her eyes. “And this is why I give the nicknames.”

“Anyways,” Tess stood up from her chair. “Mr. Snart, you are still a speedster. Fortunately no longer hell bent on killing Ms. Lance, but you still have the Speed Force and your powers.”

“I’m sensing that there’s more.”

The brilliant scientist crossed her arms and fixed him with a stern glare. “What’s your next move?”

                Leonard looked at the four people around him. They had all done what they could to help him after the crazy speedster had sucked out the Speed Force that had made him hate Sara. Not only that, but Sara had told him they helped her research the Speed Force to try and figure out if there was a way to reverse the hatred they felt for each other because of their powers. A lot had been done for him by that group, but that wasn’t what made up his mind.

“Need another speedster to help fight crime?” he asked, looking over at Sara.

* * *

 

“So you’re a part of the team now,” Sara said as she and Leonard walked out of STAR Labs together. “Welcome to the club.”

“Well, two speedsters are better than one,” he shrugged. “Besides, I’d rather fight by your side instead of against you.”

“Me too,” she nodded before stopping. “I’m glad this all got fixed.”

“With the Speed Force that pitted me against you being gone?” Leonard asked, making her nod again. “Me too. I owe you for saving my life. If you hadn’t done that, then they probably would have pulled the plug on me at some point.”

“I wouldn’t have let them,” Sara shook her head. “Not you. Even though everything’s been so messy, I still care about you.”

“I sense there’s more.”

“I want us to start fresh,” she told him. “Things were complicated with the Flash and Reverse Flash stuff. Everything got mixed up, and I want to start again, not return to what we had been having when I took you in.”

Leonard exhaled at that. “I can understand.”

“Then here it is.” Sara stuck out her hand. “Hi, Sara Lance. Also, I am the Flash.”

He took her hand and shook it. “Leonard Snart. Unnamed speedster.”

Sara frowned. “Leonard, when that guy cornered you in your cell, he was a speedster too.”

“That’s right.”

“The night of the particle accelerator, you and I were both struck by lightning and got powers from the Speed Force,” she murmured. “After we brought you in, Ray helped me look up hospital records from the night of the accident. We were the only two people listed who were lightning strike victims.”

“So where did this guy come from?” Leonard finished her thought.

The two exchanged a look before running back into STAR Labs to tell the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's Earth-7 for you. I'm glad that I got to do it, because it was fun to create a fix-it. I do need to get back to Earth-4 though. Earth-4 Barry demands to be written.
> 
> But I hope you all enjoyed this.


	58. Memories can Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Chapter 23,  
> @saralxnces said: GODDAMNIT this is beautiful and you're the worst.I loved the mystery of it and the vagueness, how very River Song of you! And the fact that Sara will be the one to bring him out of whatever state he is in makes me so happy for my otp... Officially requesting you write Sara finding the Leonard of her time and remembering what future him said and helping rehabilitate him pleeeeeease
> 
> @locitarose (who this is a birthday gift for!) said: See, this is why I shouldn't read at work. Because this is beautiful and everything but I imagined Leonard smiling and saying "Spoilers." and had to hit mute on the phone so the caller wouldn't hear me start laughing.I'm seconding the request for more of this one, by the way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to locitarose/IceBlueRose! Have a birthday fic of Sara helping Leonard remember that I've written while procrastinating other things!

The first time she saw Leonard again, the one she had last seen as she carried Mick away from the Oculus, was in Chicago in the twenties. He had been with the Reverse Flash and Damien Darhk and Malcolm Merlyn. She’d fought against him, and he had nearly frozen her legs off. There had been no trace of recognition from him at all as he did this. It was like he didn’t even know her.

But then he hesitated to kill her. And she knew it was him, buried deep down under. When she told Mick, he didn’t believe her, but that was before he went up against Leonard when they encountered him and the Legion of Doom again. The arsonist came back with his bruises and wounds, but he backed Sara up in what she said. This was the Leonard Snart that had been at the Oculus. Something had happened to him though.

The rescue mission to free Rip from the Legion of Doom was the goal for most of the team, but Mick and Sara (and eventually the rest of them after things went pear-shaped) had a side mission. They approached Leonard, and two against one prevailed when Sara was able to knock him out so they could get him back to the Waverider.

Now, she was staring at the holding cell they had put him in while the others filled Rip in on the details of what they’d been up to during his absence. Sara planned to join them later, but first she wanted to see what was going on with Leonard when he woke up. Gideon had confirmed that this Leonard Snart had last been recorded in her archives as leaving the ship at the Vanishing Point with the rest of the team to destroy the Oculus. His future self had said this version of him was in trouble, and even apologized for the things she would have to go through. She had a feeling she would be finding out what those things were shortly.

“Where have you been?” the assassin murmured to herself. 

When he finally woke up, Leonard saw her, but didn’t say anything to her. He seemed to be studying the cell he was in, as though looking for a way out. Mick had told her he never really did anything without a plan. But she’d been prepared for this, especially after she remembered how Savage had escaped. Before they even planned to capture him, Sara and Mick had concocted a lie to the team to see if they would break out the cell. No one had been able to, so they had left it as it was and figured they shouldn’t let Ray talk to Leonard.

“Didn’t know you heroes took prisoners,” he drawled, sitting up on the bench when his inspection of the cell ended.

“Anyone can take a prisoner,” Sara shrugged, stepping forward. “See, the heroes don’t always kill them. The people you work with, on the other hand....well, something tells me Darhk and Thawne aren’t too keen on letting people get away.”

The crook chuckled. “They warned me the ‘Legends’ would try and play mind games with me.”

“Except it’s not a game,” Sara said. “Do you know where you are?”

“The Waverider,” he sneered. “I’ve heard all about this bucket of bolts from the others. There’s a lot of nook and crannies on it if you study the layout of it enough. You know, the boy scout with the suit doesn’t keep his room well locked.”

So that explained why a piece of technology they had recovered went missing after a battle with the Legion. They simply thought Ray had lost it in the clutter. Oh, she was definitely going to have a talk with him later about that. 

“What was the last thing you remember before the Legion picked you up from...wherever?”

Leonard smirked at her through the glass. “Normally, I’d let someone buy me a drink first before I start answering questions about myself.”

“What is your last memory before the Legion picked you up?” Sara repeated, refusing to let her guard down. She wouldn’t let him get to her, but she wouldn’t stop until she got to him.

And she could see that she had. Inside the cell, Leonard was frowning a little at her. Maybe she was triggering something, some little piece of that man that she had kissed at the Oculus. Suddenly, she had more sympathy for Kendra when she was trying to undo Carter’s brainwashing after they picked him up in 2166. Could there be some inconstancy between the memories he had and what the Legion had told him?

“I was in Iron Heights,” he said finally, rising to his feet. “The next thing I knew, I was waking up with Darhk staring down at me. Merlyn came in and offered me the “biggest score of my life”. I accepted. They already had my gun waiting for me.”

Another explanation for the disappearance of the cold gun after a battle with the Legion. Sara was starting to wonder what other strange happenings could be blamed on the Legion of Doom.

“So you don’t remember Rip Hunter recruiting you and Mick?” Sara asked. “Or travelling through time?”

He shook his head for both questions. “I figured Mick was back in Central City until I saw him with you and the others. So what did you have to do to get him to go onboard with this?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” she responded, remembering their usual banter they’d had while he’d been with them on the ship. “How about the team?”

“The people you’re with? Never seen them before until we first crossed paths.”

Sara sighed. “You don’t remember me then?”

“Should I?”

That stung a little. Someone she cared about, who had become important to her in the most unlikely way, had no clue who she was. “Me and you-”

She was going to say they were friends. That had been her plan. Just say friends, because that had been what they were. Maybe, if he hadn’t stuck his hand in the stupid Oculus, they might have been something else. But the last time she had seen him, they’d been somewhere in between.

When the words ‘me and you’ left her lips though, Leonard stiffened. He staggered away from the glass a little, eyes squeezed shut. If she could read his mind right now, she would have seen that he was seeing flashes of himself talking to her about the future. But as she could not, Sara could only wonder what was happening to him

“Leonard?” she asked as he regained himself.

He stared at her, but there was no front that he seemed to be putting up. She felt like she’d made a chink in his armor, an opening for him to regain his memories.

“Who are you?” he frowned.

Sara smiled. “Someone who’s going to help you remember.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is unlikely to happen on the show, but eh, it's fanfiction.


	59. "After all this time?" "Always"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unfinishedblueprints asked: Prompt: "After all this time?" "Always." (Not necessarily HP related, I just like the quote) CC, maybe it takes years for Len to come back from the Oculus and he had expected Sara to move on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched the trailer for Collateral Beauty a few times, and ended up crying my eyes out. It put me in such an sad mood that I was able to finally get back to writing this.

Death was expected. He was prepared for the loneliness that Sara had warned him about. So he closed his eyes after his last words to the Time Masters, waiting for the end to come.

Heat blasted the side of his face before disappearing. The failsafe he had been holding down was gone too. Opening his eyes, Leonard saw that he was now in a large room, standing on a metal pad. He put his arm down, taking in his surroundings in confusion.

There was the sound of a door opening, followed by a shaky sigh. Turning around, Leonard saw Sara Lance emerging from a door beside a tinted window. She was smiling at him like she hadn’t seen him in a long time.

“It worked,” she uttered, drawing closer to him. “Are you okay?”

“What happened?” he asked, still puzzled over what had just occurred.

Her hair was shorter now, barely grazing her shoulders. She looked older than when she had kissed him at the Oculus moments ago. There were tears on the edge of her eyes, ready to spill over at any minute. 

“We finally found a way to save you,” Sara explained. “It’s taken longer than we thought, and a lot of work from all of us. But we managed to teleport you away at the last second before your death. It’s been worth all this time waiting.”

“How long?”

“About three years,” Sara answered. “You don’t know how much I’ve missed you. How much everyone’s missed you.”

Three years. He had been gone for three years, and yet somehow people had remembered him, and _inexplicably_  missed him enough to bring him back. It seemed so hard to believe that this was real. But when Sara reached her hand out to take his, he gripped it and believed he was back.

“Why did you do this?” he found himself asking her. “Why couldn’t you move on?”

The assassin shook her head. “There’s no moving on from what you did for the team, or for me.”

“After all this time?”

Sara nodded. “Always.”

Leonard stepped off the pad, still holding onto Sara’s hand. He wasn’t the touchy-feely type, but he didn’t want to let go of her yet. “So was it just you here today to save me?”

“Oh no,” Sara shook her head and smiled. “Everyone’s here from the Waverider, STAR Labs, and even Star City. They just let me out first. Everyone’s eager to see you, and your nephew’s excited to meet you.”

“Nephew?”

“Yeah, try not to kill Cisco, okay? He had a big part in helping get you back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was aiming for beautiful, but I don't know if I hit that.


	60. LoD!Leonard Saves Hurt!Sara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Team encounters legion Leonard, Sara gets distracted for a second when she sees him and gets(shot or stabbed or whatever you like), which wakes up Len from the Brain Wash Darhk had him on /so Leonard helps bring Sara back to the waverider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plotting for this came to me last night after watching 2x06 of Legends.

She didn’t mean to hesitate when she saw him. The team finally managed to catch up to Darhk and Thawne, but discovered they weren’t alone. They had recruited Malcolm Merlyn to fight alongside them, along with some minions of the time period they were in and a few League members loyal to Merlyn. And somehow, they had Leonard Snart too. He appeared in the middle of the fray as Sara fought against one of Merlyn’s minions, announced by an stream of blue that had left a streak of ice between Sara and her opponent. Seeing it had made her stop and turn.

In her head, she remembered Mick telling her he had seen Leonard and that he had offered him a new job, but everyone had chalked it up to his grief taking a new form of hallucinations. Now, she knew he had been telling the truth. Leonard was standing a couple yards away from her. The parka and googles were in place, and he was holding the cold gun. There was no recognition from him whatsoever. It was like he didn’t notice her. Only Sara realized that he could see her when he pointed the gun at her and fired. She saw it coming before diving out of its path. When she lifted her head, Sara saw him running toward where they had landed the Waverider.

Her only thought was that Leonard was now with the Legion, and attempting to hijack the Waverider or do something to it. So Sara picked herself off the ground and started running after him. The bloodlust was beginning to rise up again inside of her with the determination to defend the time ship from Thawne, Darhk, Merlyn, and apparently Leonard now too. She had to stop him.

Her focus on Leonard and the Waverider took away her attention to her surroundings. She didn’t hear the shots fired, or even realize they were being fired. 

Not until she pitched forward with a pained cry when her torso felt like it was on fire. Lifting a hand to her chest and pulling it back, her eyes widened at the blood beginning to strain her suit at a rapid rate.

No one could see her in the battle. Everyone was occupied with fighting their opponents. Sara worked to pull herself back up to her feet and kept moving toward the Waverider. Breathing became harder the closer she got to the ramp. About halfway up it, she collapsed.

She was struggling to see straight, but she did make out someone bending over and lifting her up.

* * *

As Leonard ran toward the Waverider (Thawne needed him to steal a piece of technology off of it, and the chaos they were causing was the distraction for him to sneak onboard), he knew the blonde woman, the White Canary was on his tail. Darhk and Merlyn had both warned him about her, and to be wary of engaging with her. Leonard had seen her in the battle, and she had proved the two right.

A cry suddenly came out from her as he reached the ramp, and Leonard turned to see the White Canary stumble and fall forward. He could see blood spreading across her chest before she hit the ground. Someone had shot her in the mess.

“ _Prove it. Shoot me.”_

The voice echoed inside his head over and over. It was her voice, telling her to shoot him. As he took a step back, a surge of memories suddenly rushed back to him. Leonard blinked and gasped as they all came back to him. They were fragments, just like what he had experienced when he met with Mick. But pairing with these ones with the ones he got from interacting with Mick made the puzzle come together a little more. They were memories of the Waverider and time travel. Sacrificing himself at the Oculus. Darhk taking all his memories of the team, of Mick, of Sara, away to start a fresh slate with him.

Sara. He had just watched Sara get shot.

Leonard didn’t move, but watched as Sara heaved herself off the ground and continued to limp her way toward the Waverider. He could see the determination in her eyes as she stumbled past him. She didn’t even notice that he was there as she started to walk up the ramp. Leonard was about to reach out to her when she dropped to the ramp, struggling to breathe. No one else seemed to notice her right now. She didn’t look like she’d be able to drag herself to the med bay.

Moving over toward her, Leonard helped Sara to her feet. She was looking in worse condition up close, unable to really focus on him. He helped her along the corridors, following what he could from his memories to get to the med bay. When he reached the room, Leonard eased Sara down into one of the chairs and hooked one of the bracelets with blue wires onto her wrist. On the screen, her vitals appeared.

Leonard sighed. “Gideon?”

“Hello, Mr. Snart,” the familiar voice of the AI triggered more memories. The stump of his arm on a table, and a new hand growing before his eyes. “Welcome back.”

“Is she going to make it?”

“Captain Lance is currently unconscious, but I estimate a 59% chance of recovery.”

He nodded. “That’s good.”

Leaving the room, he searched the ship until he found what Thawne had wanted him to steal. Leonard had no idea what it did, but the speedster said he needed it for something. There was a temptation to stay on the ship, but he wasn’t sure if he could. While he was remembering his time on here, there were still gaps. He needed to figure out how he had gone from the Oculus to being in the League’s clutches. Besides, the team might not trust him anymore given who he had been working with. He needed time to figure out who he had been, who he was now, and what Thawne’s real master plan was.

Before he left the ship, he stopped by the med bay. Sara was still alive and on the mend, but unconscious. Reaching forward, Leonard pushed some strands of her hair back from her face.

“I’ll be back,” he promised before leaving.

* * *

“Sara? Sara?”

“She’s still alive.”

“That explains the blood on the ramp.”

“But how did she make it all the way here? There’s barely a sign of it in the halls.”

Sara moaned a little, cracking her eyelids open.

“Hey, she’s up.”

She opened her eyes all the way. The team was surrounding her, various looks of concern and relief on their faces. Sara sought out Mick’s first.

“You were right about Leonard,” she told him. “I’m sorry I didn’t believe you. I should have.”

“Don’t get sappy,” the arsonist shrugged. “It’s fine. Everyone knows now.”

“How’d you even get back here?” Jax asked. “We saw blood on the ramp, but nothing on our way here.”

Sara couldn’t find an answer. The last concrete memory she had was someone bending over and helping her up. She hadn’t been able to make out a face though. “I don’t know.”

“Maybe Gideon picked something up?” Amaya suggested. “Or someone?”

“Captain Lance was brought aboard by Mr. Snart.”

The entire med bay went silent. Nate and Amaya hadn’t heard much about the man who had died before they joined the team, but they had heard little bits from the ones who knew him. They had been told that he died saving the team and wiping out the Time Masters.

Apparently, he wasn’t as dead as everyone had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chalk this up to another thing that we are unlikely to ever see on Legends now that I've written it.


	61. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Prompt: Len and Sara always say they don’t like each other, to everyone who wants and doesn’t want to hear it. But they keep worrying about one another and protecting each other. Well, actions speak louder than words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to clean out the inbox again, and finally got an idea for this one.

Mick is the first to pick up on it, given he’s the closest to them. He brings the subject up casually to Leonard as Jax pilots the jumpship to Central City 1975. He asks if the real reason they’re staying on the Waverider is because of Sara. It’s pretty obvious to him that there’s something happening there between his partner and the assassin. For the question, Mick gets a scowl and a denial.

He would be more convinced if Leonard didn’t get Jax to run the jumpship directly to the event Rip and Sara were at when he heard when they were in trouble.

Rip is the second to suspect something. To be completely honest, he has been suspicious for a while, given their interactions he’s witnessed. Before Sara goes on the mission, he asks her privately if she’s able to go on a mission with someone she’s close too and still carry it out if Leonard gets taken out. Sara snorts and rolls her eyes.

During the mission, he listens to the comms and hears Leonard stop Sara from killing Stein. Post-mission, Rip sees Sara smile at Leonard when she says she had a little help. It takes him back to when he used to deny his feelings for Miranda.

Mick ponders again if Leonard has feelings for Sara after Deathstroke Jr. announces that he’s hunting down two people whose descriptions match those of Rip and Sara. Leonard immediately wants to go help “their friends”, even though Rip is anything but that for either of them. This time, he’s more convinced.

Kendra’s brought it up to Sara before only to be told ‘she doesn’t feel that way’. But four thousand years have shown her a lot, and Kendra knows the first blossoms of love when she see them. After the crook and the assassin are trapped in the engine room together, Kendra keeps an eye on the cameras in there. She smiles when she sees Leonard offer Sara his jacket, and when they huddle closer together.

When they’re trapped in the fifites, Ray casually brings up how it’d be nice if there was someone else here with them when he senses Sara’s feeling particularly like a third wheel. Sara snaps that she doesn’t miss Leonard. He never even mentioned the man, but Ray feels more confirmed that Kendra is right about those two having feelings for each other.

Jax and Stein both aren’t blind to how Leonard stops when he sees Savage holding a knife to Sara’s throat. Stein tries to ask Leonard when he’s getting ice for his face about the incident, only to be told he’d do it for anyone else. But Stein knows there’s a difference between being loyal to a team, and wanting to protect someone you care deeply about. Leonard was proof of the latter.

There are more incidents, more interactions that give the team pause to question if Sara and Leonard can see how they feel about each other. When they’re all in the Time Master’s jail, thoughts are cast back to them. Sara and Leonard are still known to be on the Waverider. They all hope for a rescue, but also that maybe working to save the rest of the team will bring them closer together.

The rest of the team is not wrong, but as the events at the Vanishing Point play out, everyone realizes that the two saw their feelings too late. Their high walls came down as fast as they could, but it wasn’t fast enough. The clock ran out for them. It was just how it was meant to be.

After all, how many love stories don’t end in tragedy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at this rate, you might end up seeing a Volume 3 of these. Or I might disband the TotCatA and do individual drabbles. I'll have to wait and see though.


	62. Leonard returns, Lisa and Sara are living together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can you write a fic where Len suddenly appears after being killed as the timeline has been fixed, he goes to find Everyone, he goes to Lisa's house and learns that Lisa and Sara have been living together as a way to cope with Leonard's death. (They wanted to be close to him, and learn more about him and thus ended up living together). Oh and obviously it's Captain Canary :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been tossing this around for months, and I finally have something and it makes me happy.
> 
> Honestly, I feel like I'm trying to crank out as much fic as I can before Monday, when I lose my wisdom teeth.

He woke up flat on the ground with a gasp for air. Propping himself up, he gazed around to see that he was lying in on the rain-soaked gravel of where he had first seen the Waverider. Leonard climbed to his feet, feeling perplexed. He hated that feeling, but he couldn’t find an explanation for how he was here.

The last memory he had was the world going from pale blue to inky black when the Oculus exploded. He was supposed to be dead, right along with Druce and his army. Yet here he was in Central City, the only light coming from the lights by the dock, all alone. No one was here to explain what had happened, or how long it had been since the Oculus. Hell, he didn’t even know what year he was in.

Answers were going to be needed, but first he needed to sleep. Exhaustion was dropping over him like a heavy blanket. Leonard wasn’t sure where that came from. He had an apartment nearby though- a place intended for lying low if things went sour ever. For now, he could crash there to sleep until he was alert again.

* * *

Sara’s eyes snapped open when she heard the front door creak. She remembered Lisa telling her that Leonard had made sure the door was this way when he first acquired it. If anyone tried to break in, he would hear it and get out if it was the cops. Sara swung her legs over the side of the couch and crept silently to where Lisa was sprawled out in an old armchair. She gave the other woman a shake, which made her shoot upright.

When the quest to kill Savage had ended, Sara had gone to seek out Lisa to break the news of her brother’s death. Mick was in a rough state from it, even if he wouldn’t admit it. But Sara had lost an older sibling too, and felt she could try to relate to Lisa. So she met the other Snart at a bar, and the two bonded over not just over their grief for Leonard, but for being younger sisters and other details. After a bar fight had been started and Lisa saw Sara in action, she asked Sara if she could train her.

Sara turned down Rip’s offer to rejoin him in his quest to protect time. As much fun as it had been, she wanted to stay in the present and take advantage of all the time she had with the people she cared about, something she regretted after finding out Laurel was dead. Besides, the Flash wasn’t the only hero of Central City now. The White Canary and Golden Glider were a duo who stopped innocent women from getting hurt, just like Sara had done when she first returned to Starling City. Cisco had made them both masks for when they were out in the field. Lisa was well-trained enough by then to easily handle Sara’s bo staff, and Sara knew how to use the gold gun if something ever happened to Lisa. They made a great team, brought together by grief and becoming close friends, almost even sisters.

Lisa’s eyes widened a little as she heard the footsteps before going serious. Sara pulled out a small knife and nodded. Lisa returned the gesture and rose to her feet. They both had a plan instated in the case that someone ever broke in. Before tonight, they’d never needed to enact it. Now, they were going to see who was interrupting their rest.

Sara slipped behind the doorway as Lisa moved over to where the gold gun was by a lamp. They waited until a tall shadowy figure came through. Sara then leapt forward and onto him. Whoever it was gave a loud grunt as Sara used her weight to push them forward onto the ground before maneuvering on top of them. Lisa flipped the light on, her gold gun aimed toward the intruder’s head. When the lights illuminated, Sara dropped her knife.

“Lenny?” Lisa sputtered.

Leonard Snart groaned from where Sara was straddling him. “Nice to see you too.”

* * *

“So you two are living here now?” Leonard asked once they managed to figure out he was the real deal (a case worked with Team Flash still had them wary of potential doppelgangers).

Sara nodded. “After we defeated Savage, I met up with Lisa to tell her about what happened at the Oculus. We ended up hitting it off pretty well, given that our only common ground was that we were both grieving over you. Rip offered me and everyone else on the team a chance to stay on the Waverider, and protect time. I turned it down, but Mick accepted.”

“Why’d you say no?”

Lisa cast a glance over at Sara, who sighed. “Rip dropped us back five months after he first picked us up. When I went to Star City, I found out Laurel was dead. It made me realize that I wanted to spend time with the people I cared about, because what if someone else was gone when I came back one day, and I didn’t get to say goodbye. So I decided to stay, and make a difference here. That’s what we’ve been doing.”

Leonard looked over at his sister. “So you’re one of the good guys now?”

“According to Sara, you went out as one,” Lisa replied smugly. “But sure, Sara and I have been cleaning up the streets a little in the rough parts of town. At least the parts the Flash can’t get too.”

“Speaking of going out,” Sara turned from Lisa back to Leonard. “How are you back? The Oculus exploded, and I thought it took you with it.”

Leonard sighed heavily and shrugged. “I have no idea. The last thing I remembered was the Oculus exploding. Next thing I know, I’m back where we first got on the Waverider with no idea how I got there.”

“Well, something happened,” Sara said. “Maybe the ones who were on the Waverider did something to the timeline, and it brought you back here. Or the Oculus just dropped you here a few months after blowing up. If Rip ever lands back here in Central City, we’ll ask him.”

“Until then, you’re welcome to stay here,” Lisa told her brother.

“Lisa, this was my apartment.”

“You never used it, and we thought you were dead,” the brunette said. “I needed a place to stay when I got back to Central, and Sara was looking for one too when she moved here. We don’t spend a lot of time here since we’re either at STAR Labs, or on the streets. But it’s a place to come back to and sleep.”

“So what are you planning to do now?” Sara asked. “Not that I’d judge you if you went back to your criminal tendencies or anything.”

Leonard seemed at loss for words. “I’m not sure.”

“You can join up with us?” Lisa suggested. “It’d be a great team. You, me, your girlfriend all fighting off the harassing assholes.”

“Girlfriend?” Leonard raised an eyebrow over at Sara, who had whirled toward Lisa.

The younger Snart snorted. “Oh please, like I couldn’t tell with the way you’ve been looking at each other since we realized it was you? I figured something happened between you two when I first met Sara. Seeing you two now just confirms it.”

Sara felt Leonard’s eyes on her and smiled a little. “I’ve missed you a lot. A lot more than I ever expected too. I’m glad you’re back. And to be honest, I never stopped thinking about what the future could have held for us.”

Leonard smiled back at her.

“Hi,” Lisa waved. “Still here.”

“So what do you say?” Sara leaned forward. “Want to come with us to STAR Labs in the morning and give them a big shock?”

He nodded. “I like the sound of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they go to STAR Labs and freak tf out of Team Flash.
> 
> Also, I have no idea who the Captain of the Waverider would be in this timeline. Or if Team Legends would even still be alive without Sara Lance.


	63. How Leonard Came to the Legion of Doom (Prequel to Chapter 20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki-chan commented on Chapter 21 of Tales of The Crook and the Assassin V2 with: Wow just wow! Could you maybe to a prequel as to how leonard came to be with the legion of doom. Something of a rescue and interaction with each member. I would like to read on Snart training with Merlyn . I so happy he is alive! Can't wait til the continuation of this story it is Awesome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to hit this before we find out how Leonard really ended up with the Legion. I mean, for all we know, the aliens in the crossover could be responsible for his return.
> 
> But yeah, this takes place before Chapter 20.

The first member of the Legion that he met was Eobard Thawne.

He didn’t expect to meet Eobard, or anyone else ever again. As far as Leonard was concerned, he was about to die and would never be able to do anything ever again. Never again would he pull a heist with Mick, or spend time with Lisa, or play one last card game, have one last moment with Sara. This was the end of the line for him. Out of all the ways it could have been, going out and saving everyone like a damn hero was his ending.

It’s be okay though. They’d all be fine. Lisa, Sara, and Mick had people who would look out for them if they needed it.

The energy was building up more and more inside the Oculus. Leonard knew it was ready to explode at any second. Heat flared against his face as something grabbed ahold of him. The world became an incomprehensible blur as the pressure of the Oculus failsafe vanished from beneath his fingers. When it stopped, he was thrown onto the ground, tumbling a little before stopping.

Leonard groaned and stood up. He seemed to be on a timeship, although it wasn’t the Waverider. In front of him stood a man in a yellow suit and red eyes, vibrating at a high speed. When he stopped and pulled off the cowl, he smirked at Leonard. “Mr. Snart. It’s an honor. I’ve heard much about you.”

“Didn’t know I was so well known,” he muttered. “Where the hell are we?”

“Temporal Zone, which I think you’re quite familiar with by now,” the speedster replied before snorting in apology. “I’m sorry, haven’t even introduced myself. Eobard Thawne.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow. “Should I care?”

Thawne chuckled. I’ve always thought it’s important for partners to know each other’s names as a formality.”

“We’re not partners,” he sneered.

“Well, maybe not quite yet,” Thawne replied smugly. “But my current partners have an offer for you. Something someone of your talents might be interested in.”

Leonard felt reminded of Rip Hunter recruiting him and the others to stop Savage by claiming they were ‘Legends’ in future. But he was also in unsure territory right now. Sometimes the best move was to go with what was happening while plotting an escape in the background. Once he had enough information or pull, he could find a way to get back to Sara and Mick and the rest of the team.

So he crossed his arms and nodded at Thawne. “Keep talking.”

* * *

The next member of the Legion he met was Damien Darhk.

Thawne had him wait in an empty bunk. Leonard sat and waiting, wishing he hadn’t left his cards on the Waverider. So he sat in silence, wondering what the others of the team were up to now. Had they stopped Savage? Did they have Kendra and Carter back yet?

The doors slid open, and a man Leonard had never seen before entered the room. He was dressed in a dark suit and had a subtle, maniacal air about him. 

“Mr. Snart,” he grinned. “My name is Damien Darhk. It’s nice to finally meet you. We’ve come a long way for you.”

“I hear you have a job for me,” Leonard drawled, glaring at the man.

“Straight the point,” Darhk nodded with a smile. “I like that.”

Leonard listened as Darhk gave a spiel of what the job was. They wanted Leonard to be a thief, to steal for them throughout time. The final intention was to shape history to the way that they wanted it. As Leonard listened to him, he grew more and more discontented with what Darhk and Thawne were planning to do. The Time Masters had messed with history to help Savage come to power. There was no way he was going to be following in the same footsteps of the bastards he had killed. This hadn’t been why he almost died.

“So what do you say?” Darhk asked once he was done. “Sound like the perfect heist?”

Leonard glared at the man. “No.”

“No?” Darhk looked puzzled.

“Do I need to say it again?” Leonard snarled. “No. I’ve learned about messing with the timeline and your own fate. I’m not going to be like the Time Masters.”

Darhk’s stare turned colder, more menacing. “I hope you’re aware we saved your life, Mr. Snart. Without intervention from Mr. Thawne, you would be nothing but scattered atoms right now. You do owe us for that.”

“I don’t owe you anything,” he snapped. “Just because you saved me doesn’t mean I wanted to be saved. Anyways, I’m not a fan of owing people.”

“So your answer is no?” Darhk inquired.

Leonard smirked. “No.”

“And here I thought you’d have more sense,” Darhk shook his head. “I guess things are going to need to be done a different way.”

Before Leonard could do anything, Darhk slammed him against the wall and pressed two fingers against his head.

“We’re going to start from scratch then,” were the last words Leonard heard before the world descended into darkness.

* * *

The final member of the Legion he met was Malcolm Meryln.

Leonard agreed to join the plot after he awoke. There were no memories of his time aboard the Waverider or the people on board. He knew nothing of the love he felt for Sara Lance. His recent memories of Lisa and Mick were twisted in that he felt nothing but anger toward them. He was willing to serve the Legion of Doom, but he was going to need training first.

The task fell to Merlyn and Darhk, who had trained in the League of Assassins. Merlyn took more control over his training though. Training was a questionable term for it at first. Torture seemed to be the better term. Merlyn had told him that the old Leonard Snart needed to be stripped away in order to be rebuild as he had been before _certain events_  happened. What they were, he didn’t know, but he’d been told they had made him weak. He hated being weak, and wanted to get rid of it.

They started by taking away his name. He became known as only Alllas, although Merlyn promised him he would become Leonard Snart again one day. Alllas was branded as a member of the League, and trained in the ways of it. Every day seemed devoted to physical and mental torment. He thought he remembered someone once telling him about the League’s ways, but the voice was a whisper and a part of his old life. He chose to ignore it.

At the end of two months (at least he thought it was two months, time seemed to bleed together here), Merlyn brought him to a ring in the desert where they had landed their timeship. Thawne and Darhk stood beside a large wooden chest. Three figures were on their knees in the center of the ring, bound with sacks over their heads. Merlyn approached them and ripped the bags away from their heads. Lisa was under the first. Mick was under the second. Underneath the third was a woman with blonde hair who he had never seen before.

“Your training is almost complete, Alllas,” Merlyn told him. “But one final test remains for you. Kill these three, and you will be one of us.”

Darhk opened the chest. Alllas approached it and looked inside. There were a variety of weapons inside. Swords, staffs, maces, throwing stars, anything you could name. One weapon stood out to him. Reaching inside, he picked up the cold gun. He remembered using it in Central City what felt like a lifetime ago, before Mick betrayed him and Lisa sold him out to the Flash.

Firing it up, he stepped toward the people who he had been told to kill. Lisa wasn’t looking at him. Mick looked defiant. The blonde woman was staring at him with defiance too, but there was something else one her face. Did he dare call it love? No, it couldn’t be.

“Think about what you’re doing, Leonard” she said.

He narrowed his eyes at her. “My name is Alllas.”

Without wasting another second, he fired the gun in three separate blasts at the three of them. Lisa was first. Then came Mick. He saved the woman for last.

Alllas lowered the gun and sighed. When he looked back at the faces of the people, they were not Lisa, Mick, and the blonde woman. They were unfamiliar to him. He had never seen them before. With a frown, he turned to Merlyn.

“You’ve been exposed to a herb in the past few weeks,” the man explained to him with a sly smile. “Your conscience takes priority above any other functions, and it becomes whatever you see. For many, it’s someone who means a lot, and is close to you. Naturally, we know there were people you cared about, so we decided to expand it beyond one person.”

“So you had me kill three people?” Alllas demanded.

“To prove that if you see them, you can kill them,” Merlyn spat. “They are the enemy now, Alllas. Thawne and Darhk have encountered them and their allies before, and they have thwarted their missions. It is necessary to be prepared to kill them to achieve our objective. And you proved you could do it.”

Darhk and Thawne flanked Merlyn’s sides now as the man smiled coldly at him.

“You proved yourself today, Alllas. Leonard Snart is reborn now, a member of the Legion of Doom.

Leonard Snart nodded. He cast a glance at the body of the woman who he’d seen as the blonde. He knew why Lisa and Mick had been important to him, but she was a mystery. For some reason, she was important to him. But as to why, he had no clue.

Maybe he could unravel it when he faced the real her in battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per Google Translate, Alllas is 'The Thief" in Arabic.


	64. "Fight me, Helen."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I interrupt this regularly scheduled ask box: Important Otp Question: Which one aggressively argues with the suburban soccer moms at the PTA meeting and flips Helen's 9x12 pan of betty crocker brownies Captain Canary xoxoxo Lol little prompt for ya!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, one day post-wisdom teeth, I decided I was going to tackle the famed character created by the Legends Crew- Helen. The reason Helen exists is because I shared this prompt with the Legends Crew, and we all agreed that Sara and Leonard eventually have this terrible awful neighbor named Helen who is just the devil. So thank you anon, for creating one of the most amusing OCs for the LC.

This was a part of life that neither Sara or Leonard had ever expected to experience. Domestic, suburban life had never been a part of the equation for either of them. But somehow, they still managed to make their hero lives work with family life. There were moments that they would have minded not going through though.

One such moment happened when their daughter was eight years old. Monica was in her second year of playing soccer, and loved the sport. The PTA had decided to hold a final banquet for all the teams and their families in the Central City area. Monica was excited for it. Sara and Leonard didn’t mind it, except they meant they would be in the same room as Helen, not to mention the other soccer parents.

Helen Kravitz was the nightmare of their neighborhood. She was bossy, nosy, and downright obnoxious. Sara always butted heads with her whenever their paths crossed with each other. Leonard despised her just as much as Sara. Whenever the devil with the fake tan came over to spread gossip or be rude in someway, they always sent Monica over Barry and Iris’s. In turn, if “Hellen” bothered the Allen household, Leonard and Sara watched the twins at their house until she left.

The evening was going well until Leonard overheard some of the other mothers talking about Monica, and not in a positive way. Leonard wasn’t unaware that his daughter was stubborn and headstrong. She’d gotten that from both him and Sara. But what he didn’t like was hearing the women very passionately putting down Monica as if they enjoyed it.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with her parents,” Leonard overheard one of the mothers saying. “You remember what she did to your son last year, Barb? Pushing Grant down on the playground and then attacking him? And she didn’t even get any punishment other than a telling off!”

“Well, I hear Leonard has an arrest record,” Barbara added. “And her mother was a wild child too. She was that girl who went with Oliver Queen on the boat all those years ago. Delinquency must run in the family. I wouldn’t be too surprised if we see little Miss Snart following her dad’s footsteps.”

That was what did it for Leonard. He stepped up toward the group, eyes blazing with cold anger. “So is that what you think of my daughter?”

The women whirled around, all going wide-eyed and trying to look innocent.

“Oh, Leonard,” Barbara smiled falsely. “Well, Leonard, your daughter can be a bit wild at times. I mean, even you can see that.”

“Better than a bully,” Leonard retorted. “Which is what your son is, whether you chose to see it or not.”

Barbara narrowed her eyes. It didn’t take much longer before Leonard started arguing with them. Sara hadn’t taken notice because she had her own problems, and they started with an ‘H’ and ended with an ‘elen’. Sara was helping set out deserts with Iris, and Helen was nearby. The devil woman came over and did what she did best- start up trouble.

“Oh, how nice,” she said in a falsely sweet voice as she looked at what Sara had brought- chocolate chip cookies. “Cookies.”

Sara glared up at Helen. “Yes, Helen. And what did you bring?”

“Fudge brownies,” she said smugly, as though they actually were better than cookies.

“That’s nice, Helen,” Sara muttered as Iris rolled her eyes beside her.

“How’s your husband doing, Iris?” Helen questioned, turning toward the other woman. “I’m not seeing him here tonight.”

“Barry’s taking it easy tonight,” Iris said through gritted teeth. It was the truth, given a metahuman encounter earlier that day had left Barry seriously bruised up and needing to take the rest of the night off. They’d gotten him back less than six months ago after he vanished fighting the Reverse Flash. During his disappearance, a lot of rumors had been spread about why Barry had vanished, and many of the more nastier, scandalous ones were started by none other than Helen. 

“Oh, is he now?” Helen said in the same false voice. “Well, I bet you’re glad to have your husband back. Where was he again for all that time anyways?”

“Traveling,” Iris said quickly. It wasn’t a lie, given he had gone back to the night his mother had died. Again. Sara had lost track of how many times Barry had gone back to that night his mother died.

Helen walked over to Iris and put a hand on her shoulder. “Iris, sweetie, if he’s cheated on you, it doesn’t mean you still have to stay with him. You shouldn’t have to stay with him just because of your kids. The twins deserve better than a father who was absent for six months sleeping around, and continues to do so.”

“Enough, Helen,” Sara snapped. “Leave her alone.”

“Sara, I’m just trying to be a helpful friend,” Helen simpered.

“Really now?,” the ex-assassin snarled, balling up her fists. “No one needs you to stir up trouble. I know Barry Allen, and he’s been through a lot. He would never, ever cheat on Iris because he loves her too much. So just back the hell away.”

“There’s no need to be hostile, Sara.”

“Fight me, Helen,” Sara snarled, stepped between Iris and Helen.

Helen reddened and backed away, storming off elsewhere as Leonard came over, looking irked.

“How much longer do we need to stay at this?” he grumbled to her. “I just spent the last ten minutes arguing with Barbara and her gang of minivan moms about Monica.”

“What about our daughter were they bashing this time?” Sara asked, feeling anger flare up toward the women. 

Leonard glared in their direction one last time before sighing. “They think that Monica’s headed down a path of delinquency because of how she jumped that Garrett kid last year for harassing Dawn. They think she’s going to turn out like I used to be.”

“They see what they want to see,” Sara replied. “They can’t wrap their heads around the fact that there can be bad right in front of you. And we’re doing a god job of raising Monica. She’s a good kid, and knows right from wrong. I don’t think we have to worry about her going to the dark side ever.”

“Me neither,” Leonard agreed as they watched Monica run around with some of her teammates. “Besides, she does want to be like her aunt. Can’t go to the dark side for that.”

“Laurel’s never going to be over that,” Sara chuckled, slipping her hand gently into his. “You know I love you, no matter what your history is.”

Leonard sighed and smiled back to her. “From a crook to a hero and a father. Who would have thought?”

“Definitely not a former assassin,” Sara teased.

“Hey,” Iris’s voice interrupted them. “If you two want bring Monica, I’m willing to grab the twins and split from this early. We can have our own party at my place. Besides, Barry can take a part of this too.”

“Can we openly vent about Helen and the other witches?” Sara asked.

Iris nodded. “He needs to hear what we went through.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Leonard agreed. “Can’t have Barry missing out on the fun we went through here.”

They got Monica while Iris searched for the twins, and made their way to the Allen house to celebrate the end of early Saturday morning soccer games and filling in a still slightly bruised Barry on the latest antics of Helen. As Iris filled a horrified Barry in on the latest comments from the devil lady, Sara rested her head against Leonard’s shoulder.

This had not been the ending they had expected to have, but they wouldn’t have traded it for anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I headcanon Westallen and Captain Canary being great friends one day. IDK, I'm a weirdo.
> 
> If anyone wants to hear more 'fun' headcanons about Helen, hit up my ask box @ agentmarymargaretskitz on Tumblr.


	65. S2 E1: Under the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Prompt: We saw on the extended season 2 trailer the waverider falling into the sea, lets ignore Leonard is dead he is there to and Sara is afraid of the sea (for obvious reasons) but tries to hide it from everyone, only len notices and tries to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short piece, but still something that I whipped up quick. 
> 
> In this universe, Leonard was sucked into the temporal zone by the Oculus explosion and extracted later on by Team Flash and Legends.

He could tell that something was wrong with Sara when Rip started angling the Waverider toward the water. Her eyes were closed tightly, and he could tell she was trying to remain calm. She kept a tight grip on the harness, breathing in and out as steadily as she could, although it sounded like it was starting to speed up. No one else seemed to notice.

Leonard remembered that she had been on the Gambit, and how it had gone down in the sea. No doubt an event like that would leave its trauma. All the things she had gone through left her with all kinds of trauma. But with the Waverider going into the ocean, he knew it was triggering Sara to think about the Gambit and how she had nearly died aboard it. 

The Waverider dove into the ocean, and Sara made a small noise, flinching a little.

“Sara,” he whispered over to her. “Look at me.”

Her eyes cracked open, and she looked over at him.

“You’re safe,” he told her, repeating the same words she had said to him when he had been pulled from the temporal zone and its horrific visions. “I’m here.”

Sara gave a nod, her breathing was beginning to slow down to normal. Leonard saw she was still gripping her harness tightly. He wouldn’t deny that he felt a little panic too at the thought of being underwater with a nuclear weapon. Six months ago, he had nearly died in a fiery explosion, only to be sucked into the hell that was the temporal zone and it’s many timelines. He wasn’t too eager to go out in another explosion.

“We’re not on the Gambit,” he reminded her. “I’m pretty sure the Waverider’s a lot safer than it.”

Her lips quirked quickly into a smile before returning to a grimace. “I still see it.”

“We are not there,” Leonard continued. “We’re on the Waverider. You are safe, Sara. We’ve been in worse than this, and made it out alive.”

Sara nodded again. “You know, I’m going to hold you to that.”

He smirked over at her. “You do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy I have the week off. I get to crank out all sorts of fic that I've been pondering since I went back to uni.


	66. Captain Canary meets Sara's family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Captain canary meeting Sara's family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! Hope everyone is doing well!
> 
> I typed this up yesterday with the intention of posting an early Thanksgiving piece, but then I decided to hold off for today. I had to have an alive Laurel in this because usually I always need alive Laurel.
> 
> Also, Welcome to Earth-4 has been updated, so that's there too.

“Are you sure they’re going to be okay with me coming over?” Leonard asked as he followed Sara down the hallway.

“Laurel said I could bring someone,” Sara reassured him. “Besides, we’ve told almost everyone else that we’re together. They’re the last to know.”

“Your father isn’t going to shoot me, is he?” the former crook asked as they reached the door.

“I don’t think so,” Sara said as she knocked on the door. “I mean, he hasn’t shot any previous boyfriends, or Nyssa.”

Leonard smirked a little before the door opened to reveal Laurel, who smiled instantly when she saw her sister.

“Sara!” she cried as the two Lance sisters hugged. “You made it!”

“It’s been years since I’ve had Thanksgiving with the whole family,” Sara replied. “I wasn’t going to pass this up.”

“I’m so happy you didn’t,” Laurel told her before noticing who she was with. “Oh, Snart.”

“Laurel,” Leonard nodded. The two had crossed paths a few times before on their respective hero teams, and got along decently. “Nice to see you.”

“You brought Leonard,” Laurel looked to her sister, who had now stepped back to stand beside Leonard. “So you two are together?”

Sara smiled. “Yeah, we are.”

A grin spread across Laurel’s face. “I knew it! Thea told me I was being crazy.”

“Is that your sister?” Quentin Lance’s voice came from inside the apartment.

“Um, yeah, Dad,” Laurel called as Sara and Leonard entered the apartment. “She’s here. And she brought someone too.”

“Hi, Daddy,” Sara said cheerfully, stepping forward and hugging her father when he entered the room.

“Hey,” Quentin’s face morphed into a frown when he saw who his daughter had brought. “Is there a reason why Leonard Snart is in your apartment?”

“Because I brought him,” Sara said, stepping forward.

He sighed. “Didn’t think my life could get crazier than working with a bunch of masked vigilantes. Now my daughter’s brought a criminal to Thanksgiving.”

“I haven’t been a criminal in a while,” Leonard said with a shrug. “But that’s in part to your daughter and time travel.”

Quentin nodded slowly. “Huh, and you and my daughter are dating?”

“Yes,” Leonard responded.

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” her father asked Leonard. “Alone.”

Leonard nodded and followed after his girlfriend’s father into another room. When they were out of earshot from Laurel and Sara (the former having taken the latter to help her out in the kitchen), the former police captain turned to him.

“I know you’re Captain Cold,” Quentin said. “I’m in touch with some of the people in the CCPD, they’ve told me all about you and your history. But I also know that Captain Cold’s now been fighting alongside the Flash lately, with that new guy with the weird glasses and a certain blonde in white leather. So I see you’ve been turning over a new leaf, and I can respect that.”

“Takes nearly dying to make you reevaluate everything,” Leonard replied.

“Do you love her?” the older man continued. “Do you really love Sara?”

“Yes,” Leonard answered immediately. That was a question he would never hesitate for, no matter what. After all he had been through with Sara, Leonard knew he loved her. “And even if you disapprove, it’s not going to stop me from loving her.”

“That’s not it,” Quentin told him holding up a hand. “I’ll be honest, finding out that your daughter is dating a known criminal isn’t what any father wants to hear. But as long as you love her, then I won’t have any problems. If you ever hurt Sara though, you won’t have to just watch out for me. You’ll have to worry about the Green Arrow, his little band of new vigilantes, and Sara herself. Clear?”

“Crystal,” Leonard agreed.

“Good.”

“Dad!” Sara’s voice shouted from the kitchen. “My boyfriend’s still alive in there, right?”

“Still breathing,” Leonard called back with a smirk.

“Think you can help out in here?” Laurel’s voice came next. “Sara, I told you not to take those out yet!”

“If I leave them in here a second longer, then they’ll be too burnt to eat!” Sara retorted.

Quentin shook his head and started out toward the kitchen. “Always happens every Thanksgiving. They always argue over some dish in the kitchen.”

Leonard followed after him, wondering if it really did happen every Thanksgiving.

And in the years that followed, he found out that it really was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda got a little sappy during this, methinks. My mouth's still sore from losing my wisdom teeth. Wonder if that's what's making that way. That or binge watching S2 of the Flash.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


	67. "You're staring" "I'm gazing" "It's creepy" "It's romantic"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imnothere4urentertainment asked: CC prompt with TVD quote? "You're staring" "I'm gazing" "It's creepy" "It's romantic" :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another one that got tossed around and I wasn't sure what direction I was going to go with it. Finally, I decided on one.

“You’re staring,” Sara mumbled, meeting Leonard’s eyes as she woke up.

The crook shrugged a little and smirked at her from where he was seated in the chair across the room. “I’m gazing.”

“It’s creepy,” she grumbled, rolling her eyes a little at him.

“It’s romantic,” Leonard replied, almost smugly.

Sara shook her head. She laughed a little and tried to sit up. However, she felt some stitches protest the movement, and laid back down. That was the disadvantage of present-day hero work. There was no longer the Waverider and future technology to speed up the healing of whatever bruises or wounds she obtained now. She could only rely on STAR Labs medical care for the time being, at least until the Waverider came back from Star City. At least the doctor was cute though.

“You’ve been out for a while,” Leonard continued, standing up. “Started to wonder if you’d ever wake up, or if you were considering a new job as Sleeping Beauty.”

“I’m hardly Disney Princess material,” Sara said with a wrinkle of her nose.

“Could have fooled me for one of the more badass ones.”

Sara smiled and tilted her head to the side slightly. “Thanks, but I sense you didn’t just come here to wait for me to wake up.”

Leonard lowered his head, but Sara didn’t miss out on the traces of a smile cross his face. When he looked back up, his expression was solemn. “You need to be more careful.”

“That’s something coming from you,” Sara grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I’m not kidding, Sara,” Leonard snapped. “It’s bad enough that Mick keeps sticking his neck out. He’s lucky that Ray keeps looking after him. But now you’ve been doing it too.”

“Yeah, well, I have nothing to lose now that I know there’s a loophole to save Laurel,” she retorted. “I’ve spent months trying to find a way to kill Darhk and save her. Now there’s a way to do that, and I am going to do anything I can to make sure it happens.”

“So you keep risking your neck and taking risks?” Leonard asked. “Because maybe that might save your sister, but it’s also the quickest way to wind up dead.”

Sara uncrossed her arms and rested them at her sides.

“You wouldn’t be able to come back from it this time either,” he added.

“I don’t care!” Sara shouted, balling her hands into fists. “Laurel did everything she could to bring me back. I can’t sit and let her stay dead after all she has done for me!”

Leonard didn’t say anything. He stood there, silent.

“Why are you even here?” she screamed. “Why are you mocking me just standing there like nothing ever happened?! Why?!”

“Sara?” Caitlin suddenly hurried into the room. “Sara, are you okay?”

Sara looked over at Caitlin, and then back to Leonard. Except he was gone now. She knew he’d never even been there. Leonard Snart had died at the Oculus months ago, and her hopes of a future together had gone with him. She hadn’t had this problem, not until Mick told her that Leonard had visited him. Now, she had started to see him whenever she felt low. It made the grief she had been fighting rise back up like a tidal wave.

“Sara?” Caitlin called again. “What happened?”

Sara turned back to Caitlin, the woman who had lost one love and was betrayed by another. Caitlin could understand the grief of losing someone you loved. People didn’t see how much she had gone through, but Sara had easily. 

But Sara didn’t know how exactly to explain it.

“It’s nothing, Caitlin,” she sighed, running her hands over her face. “I’m…I’m fine.”

“Was there someone else in here?” the scientist frowned. “I thought I heard you talking before you started screaming.”

Sara shook her head. “Just a bad dream I had while I was out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo yeah. He was never really there. Sorry all.


	68. Heroes vs. Aliens: Leonard returns.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: If you get a chance could you please write a cc fanfic with something fluffy about captain cnaary during the 4waycrossover plz! Ty! Need some of you magical fluff to help with the wait for Snarts return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how fluffy this got, but I had fun doing this. And I'm pleased that I finished this before the crossover could happen.

“Barry!” Kara grinned and hurried over to the speedster. She threw her arms around a friend in a hug. He was initially caught off guard, but returned it after a moment.

“Hey, Kara,” he looked over at Cisco, who was still staring at the alien. “Um, I brought a friend. Cisco, this is Kara, or Supergirl.”

“Not a bad name,” Cisco remarked as he shook hands with Kara. “Barry’s told me a little about you. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“To be honest, I’ve been hoping you’d come around soon,” Kara admitted, adjusting her glasses slightly. “Something happened a few months ago. Well, more accurately someone came along and they know you.”

“They know me?” Barry frowned. “Are they from my Earth? Because we’ve only had one breach since we sealed them all off, and we know who came through it.”

“They’re from your Earth, Barry,” Kara nodded. “He’s being held at the DEO right now. He’s been there the past few months trying to get home. When you’re going back, can you take him with you?”

“Sure,” Barry looked at Cisco, who also nodded in agreement. “So who is he?”

* * *

“How long does it normally take for them to get back?” Sara asked Caitlin as the various teams waited for Barry and Cisco to return from wherever they had gone.

“Well, Barry did say that he was on the other Earth for a couple days,” Caitlin shrugged. “But for us it was seconds.”

As she spoke, the portal reopened. Barry emerged with Cisco and a girl in blue with a red cape. Then someone else stumbled out with them as the portal closed.

“Welcome to Earth-1,” Cisco said to the girl in red and blue before turning back to the other person. “And welcome back for you, I guess.”

Mick’s jaw dropped as the person straightened up. Sara blinked in disbelief and shook her head. No, he was still there.

“Snart?” Ray frowned, stepping up beside Sara. “You died though.”

Leonard Snart smirked. “Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated.”

Mick snorted behind Sara. “You say that every damn time.”

“It’s a good line,” the crook replied with a shrug of his shoulders. “So, apparently there’s aliens?”

* * *

“There’s Oliver!” Ray shined the flashlight on Oliver’s body.

The Green Arrow was lying in a strange half cocoon-like structure with things wrapped around his head. Ray and Thea hurried over to him, with Leonard, Kara, Caitlin, and the others aboard the ship following behind. As they studied the pod, Ray’s light shined over to bounce off other cocoons. The one beside Oliver’s contained Sara.

“Sara!” he shouted, moving over toward her cocoon. “Sara!”

Amaya and Mick ran over to beside him. They cleared the strange sticky substance that surrounded most of her body. As the trio did, they noticed she seemed peaceful. Leonard’s hand grazed the exposed skin on her arm that wasn’t covered by the gray gown the Dominators had put her in before sending the fake Sara after them. It felt cooler than normal. Mick took her other hand, and Amaya scratched it with a knife. Red blood oozed out, proving that this was their Sara and not a Dominator copy. 

“Get Cisco and Nate!” Ray ordered as Thea and Kara worked to wake up Oliver. 

“Sara!” Leonard tried to clear the things that were attached to her head, but they didn’t budge.”

* * *

_“Sara!” The voice was Leonard’s, but it sounded distant. Sara pulled away from him, looking around in confusion._

_“Are you okay?” he asked, frowning. “Sara, what’s wrong?”  
_

_Sara stared around the inside of the coatroom she and Leonard had escaped to. Laurel had seen them going and winked in her direction. Iris and Barry had been so busy receiving congratulations on their engagement that they never even noticed her and Leonard slip away._

_“Sara, wake up!” It was Leonard’s voice again. His lips hadn’t moved though. “This isn’t real.”  
_

_“What’s going on,” she murmured, gazing around the small space. It didn’t look right anymore. Everything in the room suddenly seemed strange, even Leonard. “Leonard?”  
_

* * *

Another one of the nodes became unstuck from Sara’s temple.

“She’s starting to wake up,” Amaya sighed in relief. “Keep talking to her.”

* * *

_Sara stumbled out of the room, leaning against the wall. Leonard followed after her, asking if she was feeling okay. Laurel approached her, calling out her name._

_“Whatever you’re seeing is a dream,” Leonard’s voice came again, sounding less distant. “It’s a trap. It’s designed to keep you in a dream state.”  
_

_“Snap out of it, Blondie,” Mick’s voice joined in with Leonard’s now.  
_

_Suddenly, it came back to her. The Oliver-Dominator grabbing her off of the Waverider and bringing her to the ship. They’d put her in something, and she’d woken up here. Everything around her was a dream. Laurel was still dead in the real world. Iris and Barry weren’t engaged, at least not yet. Leonard had died at the Oculus and been sent to Kara’s Earth before returning with her, Barry, and Cisco._

_“This isn’t real,” Sara stepped toward Laurel, feeling her eyes fill with tears. She embraced her sister, holding her tightly._

_“I love you,” she whispered into Laurel’s shoulder. “I love you so much and I’m so sorry.”  
_

_“Sara, what’s happening?” the other girl asked as she stepped back.  
_

_The assassin sighed and looked at the mirror beside Leoanrd. It was the only thing in the room that didn’t look hazy now like everything else. Drawing her arm back, she slammed her fist into the surface. It cracked beneath with the blow, letting out bright rays of light. They grew larger and larger until they consumed everything._

* * *

Sara sat upright with a gasp, gripping the sides of the cocoon. Leonard, Mick, and Amaya were gathered around her. Three expressions of concern turned into three relieved faces. Sara gazed around at her surroundings before leaning forward to kiss Leonard. To her relief, it felt realer than what she had experienced in the dream world.

“I was going to try that next if you didn’t wake up now,” Leonard drawled as she stood up.

“This is real, right?” she asked, looking at the others.

“Yes, it’s real,” Amaya nodded as Sara climbed out of the cocoon. “And we have to hurry.”

“Everyone’s out,” Thea announced as all the others gathered around. Sara noticed that Oliver, Cisco, and Nate all wore the same gray gowns she had.  “We need to go.”

* * *

“So what exactly happened in your dream world?” Leonard asked after they reached the temporal zone and everyone had gone their separate ways. The Dominators were long gone. Everyone had returned to their respective teams and cities, or Earth in Kara’s case.

Sara sighed. “Well, Laurel was alive, for starters, since Oliver was the one who died instead of her. Iris and Barry were engaged. Diggle had a daughter there.”

“You said my name at some point,” Leonard sounded casual, but there was unmistakable questioning in his voice too.

“Yeah,” Sara nodded. “You didn’t hold down the Oculus failsafe. Ray did. Because of that, we were together as a couple.”

She smiled. “Kara told me that the Dominators put me and the others in our perfect dream worlds. Our deepest desires would be true there. Moments that we wished we could have gone back and changed for the better would be just that. It was designed so we’d never want to leave.”

“So it gave you your sister,” Leonard nodded.

“Yeah,” Sara murmured, thinking about how happy Laurel had been in that world, even though it hadn’t been real. “And it gave us that future you talked about before the Oculus.”

“It’s still possible,” he told her as they approached the bridge. “Even though I’ve been on another Earth for months, I never stopped thinking about what could be.”

Sara was about to respond when the Waverider shuddered. She and Leonard grabbed onto the chairs to steady themselves.

“Do I want to know what the hell that was?” Leonard asked.

“Another timequake,” Sara murmured, straightening up. “Gideon, what’s happened?”

“I have detected a massive aberration occurring in Chicago, Illinois on February 14, 1929.”

An image appeared on the central console. Sara and Leonard approached it to see a picture appear on one of the screens. It showed a street with bloody bodies lining the sides. Off to the corner, in an alleyway, Sara noticed four men. 

Leonard seemed to see it too. “Zoom in over there.”

The part of the image enlarged, and the faces of the men were now much clearer. Sara sighed as she saw three of the faces. Darhk, Merlyn, and Thawne. Of course they were behind that. But then she saw the face of the fourth man and froze.

“That’s not possible,” she murmured, turning to the man beside her, who was frowning.

The fourth man was Leonard Snart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cookies and cocoa to whoever knows the significance of the date that the latest aberration is occurring at.


	69. PDA- Flarrow Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Cap canary prompt with lots of pda like hand holding and cuddling etc. and various reactions from diff people i imagine cisco would try to take a picture lol
> 
> Anon asked: Can u make a part 2 of the Waverider PDA cc fic extended to flarrow reactions!!
> 
> Anon asked: Yay! Can you please continue the PDA captain canary legends reactions fic into everyone on team flarrow reactions please!
> 
> Anon asked: Hi! Can you continue the pda prompt into flarrow and their reactions?
> 
> audiovizualna commented on TotCatA: yup... definitely cisco and barry's reaction would be priceless + i can also imagine joe with "what da hell?"face :)
> 
> Jak commented on TotCatA: I need need need to see Quentin and Oliver and laurel and probably Barry too to react to them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So people really wanted a sequel to Waverider PDA in Volume 1 (Chapter 65). And I finally was able to give everyone that.
> 
> As (mostly) usual, this is set in a world where Leonard Snart is alive post-Savage.

Having a relationship on the Waverider was simple, as there was a select number of people who knew about Sara and Leonard being a couple. No one knew about them other than the people on board the timeship. That was fine by them. They were aware that more people were going to find out about them one day when they left the Waverider. But that was something they would deal with when they came to it.

Other people ended up finding out that the crook and the assassin were a couple when the Waverider landed in their present-day time period to work with Teams Flash and Arrow.

* * *

Barry was the first of Team Flash to learn that Sara and Leonard were a couple. The two, along with Firestorm, had gone with Barry to tackle a group of metahumans who had ganged up together. They had been responsible for some high spikes in crime in Midway and Brick Cities, and had now decided to tackle Central City. The group had been in the middle of a jewelry heist when the heroes arrived, and a fight had started seconds later.

Their enemies outnumbered them badly, but they still fought against the metas. Barry found himself in a tough fight with a metahuman with extremely enhanced reflexes who was able to block any move the speedster tried against him, almost even predicting some beforehand. One such move threw him back into a jewelry case hard enough to shatter the glass. As he sat up, he heard a strangled gasp from Sara. One of the metas was grasping Sara’s face, her fingers glowing a nasty shade of violet. Sara’s face was turning gray rapidly as she struggled for breath. 

“NO!” a voice yelled before the meta holding Sara was blasted by a stream of icy blue. She howled in pain as she ripped her hands away from Sara, who dropped to the floor. Barry saw Leonard step forward with his cold gun, prepared to fire again. With one last glare in the direction of the two of them, the meta dashed over to one of her friends, who vanished in a flash of light. The rest of the crew was long gone.

Leonard pulled his goggles down around his neck and hurried over to Sara as Barry climbed out of the case. Stein and Jax separated and watched with Barry as Leonard bent down beside Sara. The assassin was slowly stirring, still pale from her encounter with the meta.

“Are you okay?” Leonard asked, his voice holding a concern Barry had never expected of Captain Cold. He hadn’t been blind to how close the two had been when he first met the team aboard the Waverider, but now he was wondering if there was more to them than just friendship. Maybe there was something else between them.

“I feel like someone tried to drain the life out of me,” Sara groaned. “I’ll live though.”

Leonard helped her to her feet, although Sara stumbled into him.

“We need to get her back,” he demanded, turning toward Barry.

“I’m fine,” Sara grumbled. “You worry too much.”

“Perhaps Mr. Snart is right,” Stein chimed in. “She might have done something else to you too.”

Leonard smirked triumphantly as Sara sighed and agreed to get a check-up from Caitlin when they got back. Barry sped her back so she could get it as soon as possible. When everyone else came back, he noticed that Leonard slipped away from the crowd to the room where Sara was in. The speedster smiled at the sight of the former crook, who claimed to care for nothing, taking such notice over Sara Lance.

* * *

Cisco was scrolling through the list of reports on the metahuman gang that the others had just encountered. The group was larger than they had anticipated, something that had caused them to fail at preventing the jewelry heist. He glanced over at his left, where Snart was still watching over Sara. To everyone’s relief, Caitlin had discovered that there were no residual side effects from whatever the metahuman had done to her. She was still groggy from the encounter.

“Any luck with tracking down our newest problem?” Joe asked as he entered the cortex. 

Cisco scooted over to show Joe his screen. “I’ve gotten their records from Midway City thanks to one Patty Spivot. Every one of them knows the other in some way or another, but there’s no overlapping connection or any sign of a leader.”

“Huh,” Joe nodded before turning toward the room where Snart and Sara were in. “Is it me or is something going on between those two?”

“Hm?” Cisco looked over at them. “Yeah, I’ve been getting that too.”

In the room, Sara was sitting up now. Joe and Cisco watched silently, not wanting to interrupt what was happening. Snart approached her, and they heard him start talking to her. The assassin responded with something else while shrugging. Snart smirked and leaned forward to press a kiss against her forehead. Sara smiled and rest her head on his shoulder.

Joe’s eyes widened. “Did I just see that?”

“Yep,” Cisco quickly snapped a picture with his camera, and looked down at it. “Something must have happened on that timeship they were on.”

“Timeship?” the detective frowned. “So they actually-”

“Traveled through time Doctor Who-style?” Cisco nodded. “Yep. Although I still can’t believe I just saw that.”

“Me neither,” Joe sighed and shook his head. “I’m going to go process seeing that.”

“Good luck,” Cisco called back as Joe left.  As he peered over at Snart and Sara again, he began contemplating a name for two of them.

* * *

They ended up contacting Team Arrow for backup in fighting the meta gang. The next time they crossed paths after the jewelry heist made it obvious that they were going to need more back-up if they wanted to stop the gang. However, they did manage to find out that the thieves were planning to use their powers next in Star City. A warning was sent to Team Arrow about the approaching problem, and Team Flash made their way out to help after Oliver asked them for it. (Barry swore they were going to keep the message forever because Oliver actually asked for their help)

It finally allowed those of the team of Legends to meet the rest of Team Arrow. Oliver had been surprised by the different kinds of people who made up the time travelers, but he also knew that they had saved the world from Vandal Savage. Despite some strong differences, they truly made an efficient team that could pull off what they needed to when it came to it. The combination of all three teams- Arrow, Flash, and Legends- was enough to take down the group once and for all. Having extra numbers behind them helped much more than they had hoped. Soon, the thieves were on their way to Iron Heights, and those who didn’t live in Star City were prepared to leave.

As people prepared to leave, Oliver noticed Sara over in one of the more quieter corners with Leonard Snart. When he had learned that Leonard Snart and Mick Rory were among the team of Legends, he had been apprehensive about two criminals entering the Arrow Cave and learning about the team, especially from what he had heard about them from Barry. But in time, he saw that even though they refused to call themselves it, they had become heroes.

“They’ve been pretty close, haven’t they?” Diggle said, coming up beside Oliver as he watched Sara and Leonard.

“Yeah,” Oliver nodded. “I didn’t think that Sara would really get along with a criminal.”

“Well, she was an assassin,” Diggle shrugged. “And Snart’s one of the good guys now.”

Oliver turned to his friend. “You don’t think there’s anything going on between them, do you?”

Before Diggle could respond, Sara leaned up and kissed Leonard. Oliver raised his eyebrows at the scene before him. Diggle smirked at the couple, a smile slowly spreading across his face. He’d seen it coming from the moment he saw Sara interact with Leonard Snart, the same way he had seen it when he first saw Oliver and Felicity together.

“What the hell?” Oliver muttered, staring at them in disbelief.

Diggle simply watched his friend’s bafflement with amusement. Sara and Leonard were still kissing, although their hands were starting to wander. At that point, Oliver snapped out of his daze and glared.

“Hey!” he shouted, taking Sara and Leonard’s attention away from each other. “Not in here.”

Sara rolled her eyes. “Like you’ve never gotten into shenanigans down here.”

Oliver looked offended. Leonard seemed amused. Sara looked like the cat who ate the canary. Diggle was somewhere between disgusted and stunned. The Green Arrow turned back to him, looking slightly guilty.

“Dig-”

Diggle held up a finger. “I don’t want to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hopefully I did a good job with this. At least it clears out the inbox a little more.


	70. “I can be flexible. As long as everything is exactly the way I want it, I’m totally flexible.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adacanary asked: “I can be flexible. As long as everything is exactly the way I want it, I’m totally flexible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got to do a pick and choose with some prompts, and I ended up writing four ficlets. Hopefully they're good.

“I can be flexible. As long as everything is exactly the way I want it, I’m totally flexible.”

Sara’s lips briefly quirked upward before she steeled her face. Leonard was now glaring at the up and coming gangster that they had approached. They had decided to go undercover among his people to get information about shipments that were holding secret documents planning an attack on an important government official. If the attack went through, the consequences on history would be severe. Right now, Leonard was trying to explain the exact way a smuggling operation would need to be played out, but was facing opposition.

“You’ve got a mouth on you,” the leader snarled. “But you’re aware you and your lady are the new ones here. So I’m going to lay out the rules. I make the plans, you follow through. Get it?”

“I can respect that,” Leonard replied. “Except your plans are going to get you busted and your ass hauled off to jail. You’re running into this blind.”

“You’re too cautious,” the man snapped back, hand going to his side to settle on his gun. “I don’t have a problem with cautious, but you have too much.”

“And you have too little,” Sara stepped forward between Leonard and his opponent. “He’s been a thief longer than you have. He has more experience than you. If I had to pick who to listen to, I wouldn’t even hesitate to hear out the man behind me because I have seen him work and he knows exactly what he is doing. So how about you get off your high horse and listen to him because if there’s one thing I know about people like you, it’s that you care about your own skin. If you want to keep it and stay alive, then you should really pay attention to what he tells you.”

She glared at him, waiting for him to respond.

The leader chuckled and took his hands off the gun. “You give a damn good speech. Alright, I’ll hear him out.”

Sara moved to the side with a triumphant expression, smirking over at Leonard as he stepped forward.

“She’s the only reason your brains aren’t on the floor right now,” the leader remarked to him as they all sat down at the table. “You’re lucky to have her on your side.”

“I know,” he nodded, smiling over at Sara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Sara. Always listen to Sara


	71. “This would not happen if I had a penis!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adacanaryasked: CC prompts “This would not happen if I had a penis!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to resist not doing this.

“This would not happen if I had a penis!” Sara grumbled as the door was slammed shut in her face before she could catch it. “Unbelievable.”

“Guess they really don’t want women even setting foot on their property,” Leonard sighed as Sara made her way down the small set of steps 

“We still need to find a way in,” Sara reminded him. “Whoever HT is will be there, and we need to find them before the assassination is carried out on them.”

Leonard didn’t say anything. He took a step back, almost so that he was standing in the street. Sara watched him carefully, and she could practically see the gears turning in his head. He studied to outside of the building before rejoining her on the sidewalk and cutting down an alleyway. Sara followed behind him as he passed by some windows before stopping at one.

“Guess it’s always good to have a crook with you,” Sara remarked as Leonard pushed the window up. “Makes it easy to get into places.”

“I always find a way,” he smirked, stepping aside from the open window. “After you?”

Sara picked up the skirts of her dress and climbed through the window. After she was through, she looked back at Leonard. “You coming?”

He followed after her. “Shall we crash a meeting?”

“Absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's helpful to know a thief.


	72. “I’m not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren’t even hot.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adacanaryasked: “I’m not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren’t even hot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I remember this line so well when I binge watched Supernatural.

“I’m not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren’t even hot.” 

“Such a tragedy,” Leonard, who was wearing a doctor’s coat, lamented, making his way over to the cot she was in. “Rip’s already planning out your quarantine period with Ray and the professor.”

“Sounds like fun,” Sara muttered, swinging her legs over the bed and stumbling a little. She was still in the early stages of the sickness that had been sweeping the city. Although given what she had seen when she was still undercover as a nurse before becoming a patient, it wouldn’t be long before she got worse.

“They’re also getting treatments ready,” he added, pulling her upright. “Thought Rip made Gideon give you vaccinations before you came here.”

“That’s just it,” Sara coughed as she pulled on the coat Leonard had brought her. “There’s futuristic technology here. They’ve engineered the virus to be worse and keep testing it by exposing patients…and staff.”

The crook’s face grew concerned. “Think you can make it back to the ship?”

“I’m not an invalid,” Sara grumbled as she followed after Leonard through the hospital toward the exit. “I’ll be…”

The stairwell they had just entered was beginning to blur. Sara grabbed the railing, and the world steadied again. “I’ll be fine.”

“You’re obviously not,” he countered, walking down the steps to where she was holding on.

“What, so you’re a doctor now?” Sara snorted.

Leonard smirked. “I might look like one, but I don’t have to be one to know that something’s wrong with you.”

He held out a hand to her, which she took gratefully for support as she followed him up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!
> 
> I think it's safe to say that Volume 2 will be reaching 100 chapters soon. The question that remains is do you all want Volume 3, or should I change to just posting these as stand alone stories?


	73. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adacanaryasked: “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some nice fluff I wrote while catching up on This is Us.

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” 

Leonard felt the cold mush strike his shoulder and seep through into his coat. He cringed a little as he felt the cold water trickle down his neck.

“You’re going to pay for that,” he said, trying not to be as serious as possible but unable to prevent his smile. “Watch out!”

Leonard bent down to scoop up his own clump of snow. Shaping it into a ball, he rose back up to his feet. As he did so, another snowball sailed over the bushes and hit his coat. He heard someone laugh from the bushes. The tip of a hat was peeking over the snow covered branches. Taking careful aim, he threw the snowball. It directly hit Sara’s hat, knocking it off.

“Hey!” she stood up to grab it as Leonard bent down to scoop up another chunk of snow. He was about to stand back up when he heard the snow crunch multiple times. Leonard looked up in time for Sara to tackle him into the snow.

“Nice try,” she teased over him, grinning. Her breath steamed out from her mouth as she laughed.

“Never will be able to sneak up on you, will I?” he asked.

“Assassin,” she reminded him before leaning down and kissing him. Her lips were chilly against his, but the kiss was warming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy enough?


	74. You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A of your OTP dies a hero. Person B lives long enough to see themself become a villain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am free at last from exams! Woohoo!
> 
> This prompt stemmed out of a 'maybe I'll do it', but a hilarious exchange happened over this, so I had to do it then. Pretty much an AU, as this will never happen. It got a little dark, and there's some implied Foxfire in it.

Leonard Snart lived his life as anything but a hero. Yet at the very end, he went out like one, sacrificing himself to destroy the Oculus. It hit everyone on the ship hard, particularly those who had been closest to them. When it was still fresh, Sara felt like the world had ripped away a possible future. She didn’t know it then, but that was when the first thing inside her started to break again.

She had broken before, and the League of Assassins had built her back up with strength and blood, but at the cost of some of her humanity. Again, she had broken when she died, but the Pit created a monster from the pieces. John Constantine had made the beast she became human once more, but there were still scars and cracks and bloodlust. Time traveling with the team to stop Vandal Savage had tamed it a little, and she felt herself starting to live again.

Returning to Star City was when another piece of her broke. Laurel’s death hit her hard. She hadn’t been there for her sister, who had done so much for her. Rip had said that there was nothing that could be done to save her. She couldn’t believe he of all people, the man who had stolen a timeship to get back his family and stop Vandal Savage, was telling her to do anything to time. For the sake of stopping Savage from his ultimate plan, she cooperated with the plan to stop him.

Deep down inside her, the darkness that she had thought was lulled into sleep began to stir.

She knew she wasn’t the only person who was struggling with all the loss. Mick was reeling from losing Leonard as well. Sara was tempted to talk to him, to rebuild their friendship that had started to crumble over the months since Savage’s defeat. But too many things happened, with Rip going missing and Amaya and Nate joining and the Legion of Doom that it didn’t occur to her again until after the defeat of the Dominators. By that point, she decided that she wouldn’t approach him. If she had learned anything from losing Laurel, and Leonard too (and never hearing a word from Kendra after sending her a message while they’d been back), caring about someone was useless in the long run. You only ended up losing them in some way.

Sara felt herself regressing to the same mindset that she had held during her times with the League of Assassins as she and the rest of the team pursued the Legion of Doom. The darkness was starting to spread throughout her now. She had almost _felt_  again when she saw Leonard fighting alongside Merlyn, Darhk, and Thawne. The rest of the team had been affected by the sight of their old teammate, especially Mick. But Ray and Amaya were there for him, along with Nate. Sara rebuffed anyone who approached her about Snart. She wouldn’t let herself feel or get attached to him. Caring got you hurt, or dead.

Then again, so did being a hero and following heart rather than logic.

The darkness was a well settled colony now. She began to care less and make decisions based on what made sense, not what was right. There was hesitance in the crew now when they talked to her. They knew something was up, and Sara overheard Mick and Stein talking about how she was probably driven given the majority of the Legion had done something that hit Sara on a personal level. They weren’t wrong about that, but Sara was hell bent to make them all suffer.

Before the last few altercations with the Legion, Mick and Amaya suddenly took the jumpship and left the Waverider together. Their departure had been unexpected, and Sara was furious that she had lost two bodies in the fight. Still, she pushed herself on without them. If they wanted to go leave and have their goddamn happy ending, then that was fine, although sooner or later Sara knew tragedy would hit them in some way.

In the final battle, Snart was absent from the Legion. Sara lead the charge, letting her bloodlust rise up as she had been doing more and more often. She killed Darhk first, impaling him upon an arrow in the same way Laurel had been. Merlyn was next, his death gruesome and messy and everything he deserved. The team had been shouting in her comm then, but she had switched it off. Finally, Thawne met his end with a knife in the heart and a slit throat. The timeline be damned, he did not deserve to live and wreck havoc on so many lives.

She stood in the bodies, her suit now more scarlet than white. Her work was done. But she didn’t feel done. There were still other threats to the timeline, but they could be extinguished. She could be the one to do that.

“Sara.”

A voice, one she was used to hearing in a smooth drawl, uttered her name in a gutted tone. Turning around, she saw Amaya Jiwe and Mick Rory standing on either side of Leonard Snart. The cold gaze that he had fixed her with on her last encounter was gone, replaced by one with emotion. He seemed horrified. All of them, even Mick, looked sick at the sight surrounding Sara.

“What did you do?” the man she used to call a friend asked her.

Sara narrowed her eyes. “I fixed this.”

“That’s not fixing,” Mick growled. “That’s a massacre.”

“I ended this,” the assassin shouted. “The Legion is GONE!”

“And so is Nate,” Amaya snapped. “We watched him fade in front of our eyes. You abandoned us, Sara. We needed you- Ray needed you! But you were too busy fulfilling your vengeance to come help. It’s your fault he’s dead!”

“It’s his own fault!” Sara spat. “He was always naive. It was only a matter of time before it caught up and got him killed.”

The darkness was overtaking her.

Leonard took a step toward her. His blue eyes looked remorseful and broken. A small part of Sara’s mind, the bit that still retained a shred of emotion, wondered if she’d looked the same way after he sacrificed himself like a big damn hero.

“What happened to you?” he asked quietly. “You were a hero.”

_Were._  The single word made Sara realize that hero wasn’t what described her, nor legend. She wasn’t that person anymore who had hope. It had been crushed out of her. The journey to end the Legion had altered her in so many ways, and it made her realize she couldn’t go back to the Waverider. She didn’t belong there anymore.

That was fine with her.

She narrowed her eyes at Leonard, at Mick and Amaya. “I learned that caring is useless.”

With that, she ran. Behind her, someone shouted her name, but she let it get lost in the wind. The assassin ran and ran until she stumbled upon the jumpship, the same one that Mick and Amaya had ditched the team in. Climbing inside, Sara fired it up and piloted into the temporal zone.

The darkness fully consumed her. The White Canary was gone. She had been replaced with someone stronger and darker who would purge the timeline of anyone who threatened it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo yeah.
> 
> My thought process behind Mick and Amaya leaving the others was that Mick wanted to try and find a way to see if the Leonard Snart he knew was still inside Legion!Leonard, but felt that the darkening Sara wouldn't approve. Amaya joined him in his quest. They found Leonard and managed to get him back the man he was at the Oculus, then set a course for the final battle. That's where it picks up with them finding Sara.


	75. Happy Ending, Doomed Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I love your writing so much i was wondering if you could do something with captain canary & Mixen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to do originally with this, and I think I have something that's not half bad. I'm still feeling my sea legs for Foxfire/Mixen. Takes a little time, you know.

“That’s the man you told me about,” Amaya said to Mick, staring over at Leonard Snart. “The one who you came on board the Waverider with, right?”

Mick nodded, following his gaze over to where his best friend was sitting against one of the chairs in the bridge, talking with Sara Lance. He was still piecing together his memories of the team and fighting beside them. The Legion had found him in the wreckage of the Vanishing Point, and wiped his memories back to a point where he had no recollection of meeting any of them. They had made him a blank slate to which they could force to do what they needed. He’d been their puppet, controlled by Darhk and Merlyn and Thawne.

After they’d found out that this Leonard Snart had been at the Oculus, they decided to see if they would bring him back. Mick had been determined to get his friend back, no matter what the cost. Sara had stood by him, as had Amaya, and then the others. They’d managed to capture him in one of the altercations between the Legion and the Legends, and brought him onto the Waverider. He’d been in a holding cell, remaining sullen and silent whenever anyone tried to talk to him. Eventually, Mick and Sara had showed him the ring he had left on his best friend at the Oculus. It had triggered memories of the incident. Sara said something, something about “me and you”, and Leonard had reacted in the same manner.

Now, Leonard was remembering large things about the team, but there were still gaps in his memories. Sara had been helping him out by filling in little details when he asked questions about things he wasn’t certain about. The little sparks of romance that had gone between them before the Oculus happened were back, and now were becoming a fire. Mick was glad to see that his friend was happy, and found himself hoping that things would work out better for them than they had the last time.

Time traveling had changed Mick in more ways that he cared to admit. He had done terrible things as Chronos, things he felt regret for. But he had also done great things with the Legends as Mick Rory. Before this, he hadn’t paid attention to emotions, and tried to cut himself off from many of them. These days, he opened himself up to feel more, and had ever since Leonard sacrificed himself at the Oculus. He dealt more with grief, happiness, fear, pride.

Even love.

“They make a pretty good pair,” Amaya said, turning back to him. “It’s nice to see Sara happy.”

“She’s got her sister back again, and now she had him,” Mick said. “She got back what she lost, what she deserves to have. They both deserve to be happy.”

Amaya tilted her head at him with a smile. “And you claim not to care about people.”

“Of course I care,” Mick scoffed. “I can care. After all, I care about...I care about people.”

Well, Amaya was a person. She counted as people.

Before she could respond, the alarm for another aberration went off, sending everyone into business mode.

* * *

“Mick seems to have gotten pretty chummy with the newbie,” Leonard remarked to Sara after the mission concluded.

The man in question was currently talking with Amaya about something. She said something, and both of them laughed. 

Sara nodded. “He got close with her when we went to Chicago in 1927.”

“I missed a trip to Chicago in the twenties?” Leonard sounded disappointed. “Pity.”

Sara gave him a playful shove. “Maybe something will happen again there, and we can go back. Although we can’t say we’re Bonnie and Clyde. Apparently, Mick called himself and Amaya that when they were taking down a truck with some Feds.”

“Interesting,” the crook nodded, frowning. “Even with everything scattered, I still can’t remember Mick ever caring that much about someone.”

“Yeah,” Sara agreed. “He cares a lot about her.”

“Which is why I’m worried about him.”

Leonard’s words made Sara frown. “Why? What do you think would happen?”

“You said she’s from the forties, right?” Leonard inquired. “And that she has a granddaughter in 2016?”

“Yes.”

“That means Amaya will return one day to the forties,” he summarized. “And when she does, she’s going to break Mick’s heart.”

They both looked toward Mick and Amaya. Time had been kind to Sara and Leonard, giving them a second chance. If anything were to happen for Mick and Amaya, then their only chance would inevitably be ripped away from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ultimately know that Foxfire will end in tears. This ship came with angst already.


	76. A Date in Coast City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Tales of the Crook and the Assassin: Volume 2, I got two comments from @saralxnces ( Aw how cute :) (said date would be welcome to read ;)) ) and @larielromeniel ( And now you have to write that visit ) asking for a continuation with Sara and Leonard going on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm not certain as to whether I will be making Volume 3 of TotCatA or just writing stand alone stories, I'm working on finishing all the continuations that I can right now. So expect some Tangled AU wrapping itself up soon.
> 
> I've been to a few nautical museums before, but it's been a while. Honestly, I've been to so many museums that it's hard to keep them all straight.

They’d landed in Coast City a week after the conversation that they had had, although they were a few years ahead of 2016. The present mission only required Rip, Mick, Amaya, and Ray for its execution. As for the rest of the team, they were set looking for more information on the aberration. Nate and Stein had that handled, which left the remaining members of the team to their own devices.

“Have you been in Coast City before?” Leonard asked as he entered the bridge and found Sara staring out the front.

“Twice,” she turned away from studying the urban scenery to smirk at him. “The first time was a family vacation, second was a school trip. Although I never got to see the nautical museum here. Someone once told me that it was interesting.”

A matching smirk appeared on Leonard’s face. “You know, there’s no time like the present. Especially given most of the team has this current issue covered and just about wrapped up.”

“Fair point,” Sara agreed, stepping down. “Shall we?”

They left the Waverider and made their way toward the museum. The sun shone down brightly on them as the assassin and the crook walked along the streets. Almost everywhere they traveled in time, they ended up with nice weather. Sure, there were some exceptions, but for the most part, it was consistently pleasant.

“So how do you know about the museum?” Sara asked Leonard as they passed a sign advertising it.

“A few years back, I was in Coast City,” Leonard told her. “There was another exhibition in another museum, one with some certain valuables I felt could use some liberating. So I cased that current one a few times. One of the guards recognized me as a previous visitor the second time I showed up during his shift, and asked me what I was doing back there. I told him that I had enjoyed it so much I’d come back a second time. That’s when he told me that if I liked said exhibit, I should go see the nautical museum too.”

“And you went to go see it?” Sara finished, her lips quirking into a smile.

Leonard nodded as they reached the museum. “I never intended too, but I decided to for the hell of it. Wasn’t so bad.”

“Guess it’s time to find out for myself.”

It did, in fact, turn out to be pretty interesting. Given that they were time travelers now, some of the historical pieces on display did bring back memories of seeing them in actual use throughout all the periods in time that they had visited (and that Nate had blabbered on about the functions of whenever they encountered them). Sara found herself enjoying the museum, as well as her time with Leonard. Yes, they could spend time together on the ship, but being away from the Waverider made her feel a little more free with him. 

They ended up staying until the museum closed, and then decided to walk back to the Waverider. The sun had set by then, so they walked back on the pier, streetlights shining above them.

“That was pretty nice,” the assassin remarked.

“They’ve updated some things a little since I was last there,” Leonard told her. “I don’t recall seeing some of the exhibits the last time I was there.”

“Well, maybe we altered history again.”

“Or Barry Allen messed up the timeline again.”

Sara snorted. “Don’t tell him I told you that. He’ll get upset. But really, this was fun. We should do it again sometime.”

Leonard picked up her hint immediately. “Your pick next time?”

“Sounds fair to me.”

They walked back side by side, neither noticing the green glowing object shooting above Coast City behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was satisfactory.


	77. Memories Can Come Back Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Chapter 58 of V2.
> 
> @locitarose: ...I'm going to do a dance if you continue this one. Or show Leonard's POV as the memories start to come back to him and his thoughts on everything. But even if you don't, this is perfect as is.
> 
> @adacanary: .....so you know you have to keep this going now, right? We need to see him beginning to remember!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have many continuations left to wrap up, so yippee!
> 
> Hopefully I did decent with this. More Mick and Leonard feels than CC for the majority of it, I think. But it still came out nicely.

Getting captured by the Legends infuriated Leonard. He’d prided himself on being clever and able to think fast to get out of a situation. That was why the Legion had valued in him. But he had been overpowered by the White Canary, and then Mick too. Why his friend was working with a bunch of heroes baffled him. Mick didn’t have heroic aspirations, at least he hadn’t had them the last time their paths had crossed.

Upon waking up in a strange cell, he found the White Canary waiting there for him. There had been words between them, with her asking questions about if he knew where he was (which was obvious, it was the time ship Darhk and Thawne had mentioned) and what he remembered before his time on the Legion. He’d tried to block her attempts to get information from her, trying to get to her instead. They kept holding walls up against each other, not letting the other get to them.

Then she had said something- me and you. Those three words had let lose an explosion of feelings for her, and brought back a memory, one he didn’t remember having before. Leonard remembered himself leaning against a bed, staring up at the White Canary- no, her name was Sara. He had been talking about wondering what the future would hold for both of them. The memory brought back feelings of love and affection, all directed toward Sara.

He’d asked who she was, but only received an answer that she was going to help him remember. Then she had exited, and he had been left alone to her thoughts. The memory played over and over in his mind, and he found himself wanting to know more about her, and who he had been when she knew him.

Mick was the next person to visit him. Leonard tried to wear him down to find out why he was working with the good guys, but Mick stood his ground. He ended up telling Leonard that he had once been a member of the team too, but sacrificed himself for them. Apparently, he had cared a lot for this Sara. 

“You once chose her and the team over me and a group of time pirates,” Mick explained. “Didn’t get why at the time. Now, I do.”

“Must have been some girl then,” he drawled, leaning against the glass. “Given I would pick someone I barely knew over my best friend.”

Mick smirked at him. “She’s more than that, but I was also being a meathead too. So you chose a side.”

_Time to choose a side, I guess._

His own words echoed in his head as more memories came back to him. The time pirates on the ship with Mick on one side. Sara, the idiot in the suit, and another woman were on the other. He had to make a choice, and he was basing it on logic.

“You’re remembering, aren’t you?”

Leonard nodded, gritting his teeth together as more started to come through. Kneeling beside his younger self. A future city that had descended into leadership by criminals and thugs. Memories of Mick in a suit of futuristic armor, leaning down beside him and glaring at him. Those particular ones brought back feelings of guilt.

“What happened to me?” he asked, looking back up at Mick. “The last thing I remember was Iron Heights.”

“What had you done to get in there?”

“Killing my old man.”

“Still don’t understand why they put you in,” Mick muttered. “From what I knew, what you told me, the world’s better off without him.”

Leonard nodded. How was it he hadn’t been able to forget those ones instead of the ones that Mick and Sara had talked about.

“But now we know what you last remember,” Mick continued. “Don’t worry, Snart. We’ll help you fill in the gaps.”

* * *

Sara and Mick started visiting him often every day. There were others who visited and talked to him, but those two came the most. He and Mick would usually talk with the glass separating them. They weren’t talkers, but this time they needed to be for Leonard to remember what happened while he was on the Waverider. Mick also told him about what happened to the team since he had gone missing. There were new people now, Nate Heywood and Amaya Jiwe. He talked quite a bit about the latter. 

With Sara, they played cards. She told him also about things that happened during the original mission, and what happened after he sacrificed himself. But mostly, they played cards together. Sara knew his usual tricks, and explained to him that they usually played in their downtime. Leonard found himself enjoying the games with her, as he had found a worthy opponent to play with...again. He started to look forward to her visits more and more. And slowly, he felt himself falling in love with her as more memories returned. Falling in love with her now was even better than the first time it happened.

One day, when he had a significant number of memories back, especially one that was quite vivid in his mind, he decided to bring it up.

“So I have a question for you,” he asked after she won another hand.

“Shoot,” Sara answered.

“Was I one hell of a thief?”

The assassin’s head came up as she smiled at him. She knew exactly what he meant.

“Yeah,” she nodded. “You really were.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!


	78. Picking a name.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FireSoul commented on a chapter of Tales of the Crook and the Assassin: Volume 1 with: aww, i love this!!!!!!!!!! Ok, so i'm sure you won't get to this until volume 2, but do you think you could do one of Sara going into labor with Monica? (I know, i love that little girl of theirs too much!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRESOUL, WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND THIS CHILD, I SWEAR!
> 
> But I ended up taking this prompt to explain something I feel some people who have read previous fics with Monica have questioned- why I didn’t name their baby Laurel.

Sara knew patience. She’d had to learn it in the League both times. Patience was needed when carrying out a mission for them. Rush into something too early and everything would fall apart, but carrying it out in the way it was intended to be best guaranteed success. And Leonard had learned patience as well when he planned his heist down to the second. Patience was second nature for him really.

However, with Sara nine months pregnant and starting to go into labor, patience wasn’t on their minds. Both had been nervous about the impending arrival, despite having done extensive amounts of research on their own and getting it from their friends. They had everything that they needed ready to go, but Leonard and Sara had to wait until her contractions were strong and regular before the hospital would admit her.

“I wish I could go to the hospital now,” Sara moaned from where she was leaning against Leonard on the couch. Her contractions were getting closer together, but not close enough yet, and her water still hadn’t broken.

“I know,” he agreed, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she rubbed her pregnant belly. “I do too.”

“It’s ridiculous that we have to wait,” she sighed, her hands suddenly grabbing the cushions of the couch and gripping them tightly. Leonard had noticed it was her method of dealing with the pain, although she would probably end up using his hand soon. 

“Contraction?” he asked, and restarted the timer he had as she nodded. “Six minutes flat.”

Sara exhaled slowly. “I need to take my mind off this. Is there anything we haven’t done?”

“Not that I can think of,” Leonard shook his head. “We could narrow down a name for her instead of getting down one for each.”

The pregnant assassin shrugged, scowling. They hadn’t wanted to find out the gender, but Rip offering the Waverider’s med bay to use for one of her scans when he and the rest of the team was in town had lead to Gideon blurting out the gender to the team when they asked after Leonard and Sara had left. Ray had spilled the beans to them a few days ago, and Sara had gone off at him for not being able to keep a secret. But at least they knew what they were having.

“Any names you’ve thought of?” Sara asked.

“One for a girl,” he confessed. Ever since they’d found out Sara was pregnant, the name had bounced around Leonard’s head as a possibility for a girl. “Laurel.”

“Only as a middle name,” Sara replied automatically.

“Specific,” Leonard nodded, slightly surprised. “Any reason why?”

Sara sighed and started to fiddle with her necklace. “I love Laurel, don’t get me wrong. She was a hero in so many ways, and lived an incredible life. She’s someone to look up to. And as much as I would be proud of our daughter looking up to her, I don’t want her to feel that she has to live up to Laurel because they’re blood and share a name. I want her to be whoever the hell she wants to be. A middle name is enough to honor her, but I want our daughter to have her own name.”

He smiled. “I’m fine with that. Is there anything you’ve thought of?”

“Only a few...didn’t someone give us a book of baby names?”

Leonard remembered that John Diggle had, and went to go grab it quickly. Sara had sprawled over the rest of the couch, so he sat down in the chair beside her and opened the book. “How about Natalie?”

Sara scrunched up her nose. “Nah. Eleanor?”

“Not sure about that,” Leonard caught a name and smirked. “Helen?”

“Absolutely not,” Sara looked alarmed at the mere mention. “We are not naming her that. And even without the devil factoring in, Helen Laurel would be a terrible name combination.”

They kept going through names, but nothing really felt. It seemed to take Sara’s mind off labor a bit, but Leonard had to restart the timer again at one point.

“How about Monica?” he proposed after both were silent for a long period of time.

Sara lifted her head up. “Monica...I like it.”

“No connections to anything we’ve done,” Leonard reminded her. “Her own name. She can be whoever she wants to be.”

She smiled and nodded. “It’s perfect.”

“So it’s settled? Her name will be Monica?”

“Absolutely,” Sara gave another nod. “Monica Snart. Monica Laurel Sn-”

She stopped midway, eyes widening. Her lips parted as she let out a shaky breath. “And I think she agrees with it, because my water just broke.”

Leonard didn’t mean to, but he ended up dropping the book. “What?”

“Call the doctor,” Sara said, her voice shaking. “Tell her my water just broke and ask if we can finally go now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't type Helen without laughing now. It's impossible.
> 
> Now, I think I'm going to turn over to the Tangled AU for a while. To Youtube, since I don't have the movie yet.


	79. Jealous!Leonard- Nyssa shows up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Leonard gets super jealous when Nyssa shows up endgame-Captain Canary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from my vacation, and ready to post what I've written. Hopefully, it's been worth the wait.
> 
> This is the second jealous!Leonard prompt I've done that's been put into my ask box. I hope it's as good as the last one.

It wasn’t that Leonard disliked Nyssa as a person. In fact, he had a high amount of respect for her. She didn’t deal with Rip being secretive about things, she was admirably stubborn, and she could hold her own in any fight. Also, the one time she had suffered the effects of time travel, she had puked on Ray’s shoes instead of his.

But since Nyssa had come aboard to assist with a string of aberrations that were linked to the League of Assassins, he was starting to feel that his relationship with Sara was falling away. She would pair up with Nyssa for missions more often, and started spending more free time with her between missions. As a result, Leonard had started to take to playing solitaire in the cargo bay alone, just as he had before he and Sara started playing together. Sometimes he would spend time with Mick, but the other man also split his time with Amaya and Leonard didn’t want to get between that.

After a week of this, Sara came down to where he was hiding out.

“Mind if I join you?” she asked. “You seem pretty lonely sulking down there.”

“I’m not sulking,” he muttered, flipping a card over.

Sara snorted. “Sure, and you definitely haven’t been avoiding me either this week.”

“Not like you’ve been all by your lonesome without me.”

The assassin stared at him. “You’re not jealous of Nyssa, are you?”

“I don’t do jealous, asssassin,” Leonard grumbled, flicking his eyes up to her. “And I’m not jealous of your girlfriend.”

“Technically, ex girlfriend,” Sara corrected. “And besides, she does have a girlfriend back in 2017. From what she’s told me, they’re happy, and I’m happy for her. Nyssa’s been through a lot with the League. It was her whole life. So if she’s happy, then I’m happy for her.”

Leonard was starting to feel like a fool, a feeling he wasn’t too fond of. “Never knew she had a girlfriend.”

“You assumed we were getting back together?”

“Perhaps.”

Sara sighed. “I used to hope that before she told me to move on. Maybe in another life, we could have been. But the way she talks about her girlfriend makes her whole face just light up, and I know she’s happy now. They’re meant to be.”

“And what about your feelings?” Leonard prompted, moving one of the stacks of cards over into another. 

“About you?” Sara smiled, remembering their conversation a long time ago. “I’m still open for what the future hold for me. For all I know, I’ve already met her, or him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!
> 
> Still trying to figure out whether Volume 3 will be a thing. It could be, but at the same time it would be good to up the story count for the CC tag. I have a strange love for the Volumes and thinking about ending it for single stories makes me a bit sad. I'm still thinking though.


	80. Sara wears Leonard's sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kismetkomskaikru asked: Hi! Captain Canary prompt: Leonard's not dead, and Sara starts wearing one of his sweaters on the Waverider. I'd love to see the team's reactions! Fluff please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to work on this for a while, but I couldn't figure anything out. And now, I have! Takes place post-Legion of Doom where Leonard is back on the team.
> 
> Some Foxfire in this. It just slipped in.

The reason she’d put on his sweater was mostly because she hadn’t been able to find her shirt in the morning. Also, she’d really needed her coffee. Besides, his sweater was nice and warm, and it got cold on the ship.

She had just lifted the mug to her lips in the kitchen when Nate and Ray entered, chattering away about something. Sara nodded at them as she took a sip of her coffee. When half the mug was gone, she became aware that both Nate and Ray were staring at her.

“What?” she muttered.

“Is that Snart’s sweater?” Ray asked bluntly. 

Sara peered down at the garment and nodded. “Yep.”

A smile spread across Ray’s face, and a similar one appeared on Nate’s face a moment later.

“I told you so!” Ray said triumphantly to the historian.

“I believed you when you told me,” Nate replied. “I had to see it for myself to really believe it though.”

Sara frowned at them.

“Ohhhh I can’t wait to tell Stein,” Ray babbled on, ignoring Sara. “We had a bet back when we were still hunting Vandal Savage. He didn’t think that anything would happen between Snart and Sara, but I definitely-”

“Time out,” Sara interrupted, fixing Ray with a glare. “Are you telling me that you and Stein were betting on whether or not Leonard and I would get together?”

Ray’s expression went from pleased to sheepish. “Maybe.”

Sara sighed and shook her head. What she and Leonard had was still new. They were trying to figure it out. They didn’t want everyone to know about them, at least not quite yet.

“Don’t tell anyone just yet,” she instructed them. “Keep it quiet.”

“We will,” Nate promised as Ray nodded.

“I mean it,” Sara said firmly, picking up her coffee cup. “Not. A. Word.”

She left the kitchen with confidence that they wouldn’t tell anyone.

* * *

Leonard made his own threats to Ray and Nate later about spilling the beans after Sara informed him of the morning’s events. They also decided that they would just let people find out as they did. Neither of them were interested in making an announcement about their relationship. When people found out, that’s be it.

Mick already knew. He’d practically known from day one of them getting together. The man had known Leonard for years, he knew him damn well enough to figure out that the two were an item. Still, when he encountered Sara wearing one of Leonard’s sweaters while she had target practice in the cargo bay, he smirked at her.

“Glad you two finally pulled your heads out of your asses,” the arsonist remarked.

Sara snorted. “Can’t wait to say that to you and Amaya one day.”

* * *

Stein was the next to catch her wearing Leonard’s sweater a few days later. “Is that-”

“Leonard’s sweater?” Sara finished, then nodded. “Yes.”

The professor blinked. “So the two of you are-”

“Yes, we are together.”

Stein nodded. Sara turned to him with a bit of a smirk. “Sorry to hear that you lost your bet with Ray.”

“He told you?!”

“Well, it kind of came out after he and Nate saw me wearing the sweater and put it all together,” Sara explained.

Stein sighed. “How long has he known about this?”

“A few days,” Sara shrugged. “Guess you have to pay up now.”

“It would seem so,” he agreed. “But for what it’s worth, Sara, even though I had my doubts about you and Mr. Snart originally, I’ve come to see that Dr. Palmer was indeed correct about what you could become.”

* * *

When Rip saw the sweater, he had just sighed. Sara had been expecting him to get anal about romances within the team. However, she didn’t get that reaction.

“Is this going to affect your performance or that of Mr. Snart’s in the field?” he asked.

“Nope,” Sara shook her head. “Just means that we’ve got each other’s backs a little more.”

“Then it’s fine with me.”

Sara smirked. “Wait, really? That’s it?”

“Given my history, I don’t think I should be one to shun love when I see it,” Rip told her with a small smile. “If anything, I’ve been waiting to see when you two would.”

* * *

Jax gaped at her when he noticed the sweater. “So how long has this been going on?”

“About two months.”

“Then continue to keep it down,” he requested. “My room is right next to his, and I like hearing nothing.”

“The walls between the bunks are soundproofed, Mr, Jackson,” Gideon cut in.

Sara’s expression grew cocky. “Well, now Leonard and I don’t have to worry so much about keeping quiet.

Jax groaned and walked off.

* * *

A few weeks later, Sara was wearing Leonard’s sweater yet again while having coffee in the kitchen. Amaya entered the kitchen while Sara was finishing up. The other woman was dressed in her usual attire. However, she was also wearing a jacket that Sara knew did not belong to her. It was Mick’s.

“Nice jacket,” she told her with a wink.

Amaya smirked back. “Nice sweater.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20 chapters until the end comes for Volume 2.


	81. Tiny But Scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Captain canary: Ray and Mick talking about how even though she's little she's scary in front of Sara and Leo and they overhear and Sara shoots them a look and Leo thinks she's cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another oldie that I finally got an idea for. I'm glad that I'm finally figuring out what to do for some of the older prompts.
> 
> Little bit of Atomwave in this.

“You know what’s awesome,” Ray raised his beer. “Watching Sara kick ass.”

“Damn right,” Mick agreed. “Never gets old.”

The camaraderie between Ray and Mick had experienced a surprising revival since Leonard Snart’s return to the Waverider. Ray had played a major role in helping Mick and Sara undo the brainwashing that the Legion of Doom had put the crook under. The ordeal had gotten the two extremely different men onto the same page. Right now, they were celebrating their latest mission on the bridge, and Ray was learning that he could not outdrink Mick.

“If she walks into a room and you’ve made an enemy out of her, you’re so screwed,” Ray muttered. “She does it so well. She could kick my ass and I’d thank her.”

Mick chuckled at that. “I hear ya.”

Ray turned toward him. “But seriously, how is she so little but so scary?”

“That’s just Blondie,” Mick shrugged.

“But it doesn’t make sense!” Ray whined. “No one can be that scary and so tiny! It’s not scientifically possible.”

“Don’t think science works like that, Haircut.”

As he said this, Sara and Leonard came onto the bridge. Mick was pretty sure that they were sleeping together now. Before the Oculus, it had seemed pretty inevitable. Now, he was certain it was happening, and about damn time too. He raised his beer toward them in greeting. Ray, on the other hand, didn’t notice the new arrivals.

“There has to be something though,” he babbled on. “She’s tiny but so scary! How is it possible?!”

“Why don’t you ask her yourself?’ Leonard drawled behind them.

Ray went pale and looked behind him to Sara and Leonard. The assassin smirked at him, crossing her arms as she waited to see what he would say next. Ray was looking nervous now. Leonard seemed smug.

“So you think I’m scary?” Sara asked Ray.

Ray nodded quickly.

Sara looked triumphant. “Good. Hold onto that.”

She moved towards the captain’s study. Leonard followed after her into the room. Mick watched as he pulled a map down from one of the shelves. They unrolled it on a table, and began to talk in hushed voices about something. Even from where he was, Mick could see his old friend smiling over at Sara. He looked downright smitten.

“How come Snart’s not scared of her?” Ray mumbled beside Mick.

“Oh, he is,” the other man replied. “Think it’s a different kind of scared though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go.


	82. 6 Hours of Pain cont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @adacanary commented with: Not gonna lie, I kind of want to see the next scene play out here. Like Leonard finding out what she did and freaking out and she's just like "I did it because I love you" and it would be SO CUTE and you obviously don't have to but I think it would be cool lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't get Tumblr working on my computer, so I can't crosspost *insert swearing*, but I've been writing on a Word Document for now. But it was nice to add more to this.

“How do you feel?” Sara mumbled, looking over at him from where she was lying on the bed in the med bay.

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?” he inquired from his own bed.

                After they’d gotten Leonard out of the temporal zone, Sara had managed to only get a hug in before she went into shock. The pain might have only been in her head through the neural connection that opened the portal to the zone, but it still took an incredible toll on her. Leonard had managed to help her onto the bed too before he passed out. The extended time he had spent in the temporal zone had taken a lot out of him. When he’d woken up, Rip had told him that he needed time to recover before he could be up and about again.

“And what about her?” he’d asked, looking over to where Sara was sleeping on the other bed. “What happened?”

“Ah…” Rip looked over at Sara and then back to Leonard. “I think that’s a conversation you two best have when she’s awake.”

So Leonard waited for Sara to come to. Mick came in and visited him at one point. He was still pissed that Leonard had sacrificed his life to take out the Time Masters, but he was relieved that he was back.

“Don’t pull anything like that ever again,” his oldest friend warned him.

“Then don’t set yourself up to die in the first place,” Leonard muttered back.

Mick didn’t meet his eyes. Before Leonard could ask why, Sara began to stir in the other bed.

“I’ll let you two talk,” Mick had said before leaving the room.

Now, here he was, waiting for her to tell him how he’d gotten back.

“Did Rip tell you?” she mumbled, turning over onto her side to face him.

“He wanted you to be the one,” Leonard corrected. “So how’d Raymond get to me of that hell, and what did you have to do with it?”

Sara closed her eyes and sighed. “Someone visited Rip, and he told him there was a way to get you back. We could build a device that would allow a portal to be opened up to the area on the temporal zone where you were. But in order to power it, someone needed to provide a neural connection, preferably the last person in closest proximity to you.”

“So you then?” he smirked, remembering their kiss.

“Yup,” she nodded. “I volunteered. Mick was going to, but he’s had enough people playing with his head. I thought I’d take one for him for once.”

“So you provided the neural connection,” Leonard nodded. “Did it hurt?”

Sara pressed her lips together. “Yeah. It was excruciating. Every part of my body felt like it was on fire. And that was just the physical pain.”

Leonard could still hear her screaming.  He remembered it in the temporal zone. It had been even worse than the screams he’d heard from Lisa when their father had been taking his anger out on her. Hearing someone he cared about in that much pain was something he never wanted to hear again.

“Why would you do that to yourself?” he asked. “I could hear you screaming in there, Sara. I’m not worth putting yourself through all that pain. I’m not worth anyone putting themselves through that.”

“You are,” she replied.

Leonard stared across at her. “So why exactly did you do it?”

Sara closed her eyes. “I did it because I care about you. I care about you a lot. I’ve lost too many people. There was a way to save you, and I jumped at the chance. When you care about someone, you’ll do anything for them.”

He smiled a little at that. “Are you saying you care for me, assassin?”

She reopened her eyes. “I didn’t realize how much I did until you weren’t there anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this was not terrible.


	83. Tangled AU- Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard and Sara watch the lanterns get released, but the Mardon Brothers and Vandal Savage split the two apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got my ass in gear to finish this part out.

                Leonard rowed the boat out far enough so that they were able to see the entire kingdom. Sara sat at the front, trailing her fingers in the water. Kendra perched beside her, occasionally ruffling her feathers. They had left Ray back at the docks, as there was no way that they could fit a horse in the boat. But Leonard had left them with a bag of apples, and he had seemed pretty content with those.

                Taking her hand out of the water, Sara shook it off and glanced back at Leonard. At the start of all of this, she thought they would never get along. Now, after everything they had been through together, Sara was beginning to feel something for the thief. She cared about him, and something about how he’d been acting toward her lately, especially today, had her wondering if he felt the same about her.

                Then she brushed her hand against the new satchel she had gotten at the marketplace earlier that day. It was currently holding the crown that she had found on Leonard when she first knocked him out in her tower. Her father had given it to her the previous night when he approached her while Leonard was collecting firewood. He had called her weak and foolish for going with Captain Cold to see the lanterns, and demanded that she return with him immediately to the tower. Sara had stood up against him and refused. In response, her father had produced the crown.

“Give it to him, and you’ll see how quickly he’ll leave you,” he had sneered before disappearing back into the shadows. “It’s the only reason why he hasn’t left you yet.”

                Sara hadn’t thought of it all day, instead focusing on enjoying her birthday in the kingdom. Now, it was returning to her mind. As soon as she gave him back the crown, their original deal would conclude. It was supposed to happen after he got her back to her tower. Leonard would go on to wherever, and she would remain in her tower. However, she wanted to stay in the city now, or even travel to other kingdoms. There was a whole world out there beyond the books she’d read in her tower, and she wanted to see it more than ever now.

“Something on your mind?”

Sara looked over at Leonard and sighed. “I’ve wanted to see these lights up close for as long as I can remember. Now I’m finally here, and I can’t help but wonder if I’ve gotten my hopes up too much.”

“Well, you’ll find out soon enough,” the thief replied. “But you told me you’ve been dreaming of this. Whatever the outcome is, you’ve had one hell of an adventure to get to it.”

                They didn’t have to wait much longer for the lanterns. Sara caught the rise of the first one from the palace in the reflection of the water. She straightened up quickly and moved closer to the front of the boat to get a better look. The first one was drifting higher and higher into the air, all on its own. More lights followed after it, creating a trail of light that snaked through the streets of the kingdom as more and more lanterns were released. They filled the sky with a warm orange-yellow glow that kept spreading down from the castle.

                Other people in the boats around them started to release their own lanterns that they had brought with them. Leonard cleared his throat from behind her, and Sara turned around to see he was holding two lanterns. He must have slipped them onto the boat before they left the docks. Leonard passed her one that was already lit. Sara took it, smiling at the crest of the bird that was printed on the side. Together, they let their lanterns rise up into the sky to join the others while some drifted down around them.

“Thank you,” she told him.

“Can’t go see the lanterns without sending one up yourself,” he replied with a shrug. “Call it an added bonus.”

Sara smiled. “Still, thanks. And…I’ve also got something for you.”

                Leonard raised his eyebrows at her. Sara pulled up the satchel and opened it. Reaching her hand inside, she pulled out the jeweled crown inside. When Leonard saw it, his eyes widened, but he made no move to grab for it. She placed it in his hands, the jewels and metalwork winking as they caught the light in the lanterns.

“So you had it with you the whole time,” he chuckled with a shake of his head.

“Yes,” Sara lied. “Since you came through on your end, I figured I needed to come through on mine. So it’s yours again, and we can go our separate ways when we get back to shore.”

Leonard sighed. “Sara, about that.”

The lights were fading a little now, allowing the night sky to return to its darkness. Sara could still see his face in the moonlight. He seemed…did she dare say nervous?

“What about it?” she prompted, waiting for him to continue.

Leonard opened his mouth, looking ready to speak again. He straightened up and leaned to the side, peering over her shoulder. Sara turned around to see what had caught his attention. On a shadowy island behind him, a lantern glowed on the shore. Two men were just barely visible in its light before they disappeared behind a cluster of rocks. When she turned back to Leonard, Sara noticed that he looked hesitant.

“Friends of yours?” she asked.

The thief nodded as he took hold of the oars. “I need to deal with something.”

* * *

 

“He’s coming this way with her,” Mark Mardon smirked over at Vandal Savage. “You best hide so they don’t see you.”

“Last I recall, I’m the one who gives the orders in this arrangement,” Savage sneered as he lifted the hood of his cloak. “But I’ll leave you to deal with Cold.”

“Then we can get the girl,” Clyde Mardon added, his tone a little too eager.

Savage resisted the urge to kill the brothers then and there. There was no way they would be laying a hand on Sara’s hair. That power belonged to him, and he planned to keep it to himself forever.

“Absolutely,” he lied before slipping into the shadows of the forest.

* * *

 

                Sara agreed to stay on the boat after Leonard got it ashore. He promised that what he was going to do wouldn’t take long, but he’d need the crown to make sure of it. That hadn’t bothered Sara, who had told him it was his now anyways. A response like that would have thrilled him before he had met Sara, but he didn’t really care about the crown anymore. No, there was something- someone- else who was more important than it.

                He found the Mardon brothers by some mossy boulders. They didn’t acknowledge him as he stood before them. Only when he tossed the satchel with the crown into Clyde’s lap did they both look up at him. Leonard took a step back then, glaring at them.

“Keep it,” he told the brothers as they opened the satchel and pulled out the crown. “I’m not interested in it anymore. Do whatever you want with it, but we’re done working jobs together. I’m out.”

Mark shook his head, chuckling. “Nice try, Snart.”

Clyde cast the crown to the side as both stood up and drew their swords. “We know you’re holding out on us, Cold.”

Leonard shook his head. “Sorry to disappoint you, but I’m not. That crown’s all I’ve got.”

“So what’s the girl then?”

A cold feeling wrapped around Leonard. “You don’t touch her.”

“Why?” Mark taunted, his blade pointed at Leonard. “Gone soft? Or maybe you just want to keep all that power to yourself?”

Leonard narrowed his eyes. “How do you know about that?”

                From what Sara had told him, her hair’s power was a closely kept secret. Aside from himself and her, the only other person who supposedly knew about Sara’s hair was…her father. The pieces were starting to fall into place for him. The lanterns being released on Sara’s birthday, which was on the same day as the lost princess’s. Her father forbidding her to leave the tower. And as of right now, getting separated from Sara.

Before he could turn to run back to Sara, something hit him from behind in the back of the head, and Leonard collapsed.

* * *

 

                The appearance of a shadowy figure coming toward her made Sara sigh in relief. It had been a while since he had left her and Kendra in the boat, long enough that she was starting to wonder if he actually had gone and double-crossed her. But now that he was here, she knew that he hadn’t.

“Finally,” she teased, hopping out of the boat. “I was wondering what was taking so long.”

The figure split into two men. As they drew closer, Sara realized neither of them were Leonard, and pulled out the two pieces of her staff from the boat.

“Where’s Leonard?” she demanded.

The older of the two chuckled and jerked a thumb over his shoulder. Sara looked out at the water to see a boat sailing away from the island. It was steered by none other than Leonard Snart.

“No,” Sara murmured, her heart sinking. He’d lied to her, and she’d fallen for it so easily.

“He offered us the crown and you for a getaway,” the younger smirked, thrusting his sword in her direction.

A strong wind wrenched the staff out of her hands. The older one caught it in one hand before casting it to the side. He drew up beside her, lifting her braided hair with one hand.

“Say, Clyde,” he smirked. “How much do you think people would pay to look young again?”

“Take your hands off my hair,” Sara spat, pulling it from his grasp.

“Or what, Birdy?” the older one laughed.

                Instead of answering, Sara kicked his kneecap as hard as she could. The man went down with a screech of pain, and she used the distraction to start running. It was difficult to see where she was going in the dark, and she found herself stumble over some tree roots before her brain got snagged in some branches. With a pained cry, Sara was pulled backwards by it. Clyde and his buddy’s steps grew closer. Her fingers fumbled to untangle herself when a hooded figure jumped from the shadows and beat the attackers down with a club. When both were on the ground, the figure turned toward her and lowered the hood of his cloak.

“Sara,” her father called as he hurried over toward her.

“Father,” she breathed a relived sigh at the sight of him. “How did you get here?”

“I decided to stay on this island after our little conversation last night,” he explained as he untangled her braid from the branch. “Then those criminals came along, and then you and that thief came ashore too. I’ve seen everything that’s happened.”

Sara looked out again at the boat sailing away from the island. “You were right. He lied to me.”

“I know, my dear,” her father lamented, stroking a few strands of stray hair from her face. “Now, are you ready to go home?”

She hesitated before nodding. Right now, she just wanted to curl up in her own bed. Her grand adventure had ended in betrayal and heartbreak and nearly getting her hair misused like her father had always warned her would happen.

“Then let’s go,” he smiled, guiding her away from the bodies and on a path that would likely lead them to the tower.

* * *

 

                Leonard Snart woke up to find his hands tied to the wheel of a small boat. The lost princess- no, Sara’s crown was also secured in his grasp, and an entire troop of soldiers was aiming their weapons at him. He had no idea what was going on, but he bet the Mardon brothers and Sara’s father (well, adoptive father in the context of adopting meaning the same thing as kidnapping) had set him up like this. Clearing this up would not be a piece of cake.

“For the first time in my life,” he addressed the soldiers. “I can tell you this is not what it looks like."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more part of this to go!


	84. Tangled AU- Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard escapes prison and returns to Sara's tower to become the recipient of a killer surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last installment of the Tangled AU. Thank you for all your kind words about it, and I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have!
> 
> (The end note is inspired by a post IceBlueRose and I were laughing a few months back)

                Things had been looking bleak for Leonard when he woke up to find the palace guard surrounding him as he held the lost princess’s crown. They’d arrested him immediately and thrown him into the prisons. He’d waited there, trying not to worry about Sara and where she was, until the head guard opened his cell. It hadn’t taken much to figure out that he was going to be executed for his previous thefts, and catching sight of the noose through one window backed that up. What he hadn’t counted on was the patrons of Saints and Sinners holding a prison break to get him out. Once Shawna got him over the walls, Leonard was met by Mick, who was holding Ray’s reins.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, staring at his friend and the horse that had once been homicidal toward him. “And how’d you know I was even in here?”

“Your horse-”

“He’s not my horse,” Leonard interrupted.

Mick snorted. “Whatever. He came into the pub with your wanted poster. It took a while before we figured out what he meant, but we all followed after him to get here. When we heard from an actual person that you had been arrested, we decided to band together and get you out.”

Leonard looked over at Ray. “You brought them here?”

Ray neighed.

“Thank you,” Leonard smiled a little. “So what do you say to a rescue mission?”

Mick raised his eyebrows as Ray whinnied. “You a hero now or something?”

“Just trying to prevent someone from being taken advantage of,” Leonard answered as he climbed up into the saddle. He had gotten confirmation from Mark and Clyde, both of whom had also been arrested, that Sara’s “father” had set them up to kidnap her. Sara had no idea that she was actually the lost princess, and the man who she had grown up calling Father had been her abductor. She had to know the truth.

 “It’s Blondie, isn’t it?” Mick smirked. “You seemed to have a thing for her when you two came into Saints and Sinners.”

The sounds of approaching guards started to reach their ears. Ray neighed and glared at him.

“Right, you better get going,” Mick told Leonard. “Good luck, Cold.”

“Thanks.”

Ray took off before Leonard was ready. He grabbed the reins quickly as the horse galloped through the streets and away from the kingdom.

“ _I’m on my way, Sara_ ,” he thought to himself as he and Ray entered the forest.

* * *

 

“You lied to me!” Sara yelled at the man who had claimed to be her father. “You took me away from my family!”

“It was to protect you,” Vandal Savage protested as Sara pushed him out of her way. “They would have only taken advantage of your hair.”

“Like you have?” the lost princess spat. “You warned me that people would want to steal me away for my hair, but you’d already done that!”

Sara grabbed her staff and prepared to make her way toward the window, but Savage blocked her path.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he growled. “Back to your crook? He won’t be there.”

She narrowed her eyes. “You did something to him, didn’t you?”

“Nothing that thief didn’t deserve. To the palace guards, he’s just another criminal who’s going to be hung for his crimes.”

Sara shook her head. “You didn’t.”

“It would have happened eventually,” Savage shrugged, his hand moving to rest on her hair. “But you don’t have to worry about him. Everything is back to the way it should be.”

Her hand snapped up to catch his wrist before he could touch her hair. Savage looked stunned. Sara glared at him.

“You can lock me up for the rest of my life,” she hissed. “You can hurt me, torture me, chain me down, but you will never ever touch my hair again!”

She released his wrist and shoved him back against a mirror. Sara turned back towards the window, hearing the sound of the mirror shattering behind her. Before she could get over the windowsill, she was stopped as a dagger pressed against her throat.

“So you want me to be the villain?” Savage’s voice whispered menacingly. “Then I’ll be the villain.”

* * *

 

Ray ran through the ivy and brought them into the canyon where the tower was. The clouds were moving to cover the sun, casting a dark shadow over everything. Ray stopped just in front of the tower, and Leonard dismounted.

“Sara!” he shouted out, looking around for something to climb the tower with.

Just as he managed to find the arrows he’d used to get up to the tower the first time he was there, long blonde hair suddenly descended down in front of him. Leonard took hold of it, using it like a rope to climb up the side of the tower. It was definitely quicker instead of having to use the arrows. When he made it to the top, Leonard climbed over the windowsill.

“Sara, I-”

He trailed off when he saw Sara on the floor, chained up. A gag was over her mouth, and she was struggling against her shackles, trying to say something.

Before he could figure out what was going on, a dagger was driven into his chest.

* * *

 

Sara screamed behind her gag as she watched Vandal Savage stab Leonard. He let the crook drop to the floor before turning back to Sara.

“One less problem for the world,” Savage sneered before noticing Sara’s horrified expression. “Don’t look at me like that. If you hadn’t told him about your hair, then maybe he would still be alive.”

                He approached Sara and pushed the rug on the floor aside. A trapdoor was exposed in the stone underneath, and Savage opened it. Grabbing her chains, he started dragging her toward the opening, going on about how he would take her somewhere that no one would ever be able to find her. Sara felt sick as he went on about it, and shook her head to get the gag across her mouth loose.

“Stop fighting!” Savage ordered as she pulled back against the chains. “It’s useless and immature, Sara!”

“Maybe to you,” Sara shot back, the gag hanging around her neck. “But I won’t stop fighting this. I will fight you until my last breath if I have to, and I will never stop trying to escape now. But if you want me to go peacefully with you, then let me heal him,”

“No,” Leonard coughed from over by the window. “Don’t.”

“If you want things to be the way you want them, then let me save him and they will be,” Sara pleaded as Savage looked back at her. “Once he’s saved, then I’ll go with you, and I will never try to leave.”

A nasty smile crossed his face as he released her from her shackles. Once her hands and feet were free, Sara ran over to where he was now leaning against a pillar. He looked pale, his hand pressed against his side.

“Leonard,” she whispered, moving his hand aside to get a look at the injury. When she saw the damage Savage’s dagger had done, Sara sucked in a sharp breath.

“Pretty bad, huh?” the crook chuckled weakly.

“Not for long,” Sara smiled, grabbing her hair to place on his wound. “You won’t even know you were hurt in a minute.”

“No,” Leonard grasped her wrist. “I can’t let you do that.”

Sara shook her head. “If I don’t do this, you’ll die.”

“So will you if you do this,” he replied. “Sara-”

“Don’t talk,” she said, preparing to sing the incantation. “ _Flower-_ ”

“Wait,” Leonard stopped her, leaning forward. “One thing first.”

He was so close to her, close enough to kiss. Before anything else could happen, she heard the sound of something being sliced. Leonard fell back against the pillar, a shard of the broken mirror falling from his hand. She felt like a weight had been taken off of her, and looked down to see her hair falling forward just above her elbows. It was still blonde, but not the intense pure golden it had been. Looking behind her, she saw the rest of her hair going from golden to the current shade of blonde it now was. Savage was staring at it in horror.

“No!” he roared, running forward to grab it while it was still golden. “What did you do?!”

His hair was turning gray as he said this. Sara watched his hands start to shrivel with old age. Savage grabbed the dagger, looking like he was about to use it on both her and Leonard. Before he could, a screeching cry came from above as Kendra soared down at his face, talons out. He batted against the hawk, but there was no stopped her as she clawed his eyes out. The rapidly aging man stumbled backward closer towards the window, eyes over his face as he howled in pain.

Jumping to her feet, Sara grabbed her staff and ran at him. She swung, connecting with his chest. The blow sent him tumbling backwards over the windowsill and out of the tower. Sara watched as he fell down towards the ground. She saw his hair turn to white, and then a trail of dust fly from the cloak before it landed on the grass at the bottom of the tower by Ray, who backed away from it.

She heard Leonard wheeze for air, and remembered he still needed her help. Coming away from the window, she knelt on the ground beside him.

“Leonard,” she murmured. “No, no, you stay with me.”

He coughed, blinking slowly.

“No!” Sara took his hand, placing it on her head. “Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was-”

“Sara, stop.”

Sara stopped singing and looked down at him. She had only known him for a few days, but she had fallen for him. Now he was dying, and she felt so powerless to save him now.

“When we were in the boats, I started to wonder what the future would hold for me, and you,” he rasped, smiling. “And…me and you.”

Sara smiled back at him before he closed his eyes.

“Leonard?” she asked, her smile fading as she gave him a little shake. “Leonard, wake up”

He didn’t respond. Sara covered her mouth to contain a sob as tears welled up in her eyes. She had caused him to die. The deal she had struck with him had led to this. If she had only let him go, then none of this would have ever happened. Yes, getting to see the world had been fantastic, but Leonard had died as a result of all it. Sara closed her eyes, leaning down so her forehead touched his. Kendra landed on the floor beside her, watching them closely.

“ _Heal what has been hurt_ ,” Sara sang softly as another tear welled up in her eye. “ _Change the fate’s design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine…what once was mine_.”

The tear fell onto Leonard’s cheek. Sara didn’t notice as it was absorbed into his skin, and light flared underneath his skin in the pattern of the sun.

                It was when the wound that had killed him started to glow that Sara looked up. Tendrils of golden light begin to grow from it and fill the room with a warm light. A flower with six petals grew in the light that was coming from his wound. It disappeared as the light dissipated from the room. The clouds started to move away, allowing the sun to shine back into the tower. Sara looked to where the wound had been, and found it was now gone.

She heard a small gasp, and looked to see Leonard opening his eyes.

“Sara?” he asked.

A smile spread across her face. “Leonard.”

“Guess there’s still some magic in you beyond your hair,” he smirked, sitting up.

Sara laughed, brushing her hair over her shoulder. It felt strange to have her fingers fall into empty air with the new length it was at. “Maybe.”

Leonard looked at her. “Remember that crown I had when I first came here?”

“All too well.”

“I might want to give it back to you,” he told her. “It belongs to the lost princess-”

“Who is me,” Sara finished. “I figured it out. It’s why Savage chained me up. I wanted to leave to go back to my real family.”

“Care for some company?”

“I’d love it.”

* * *

 

A few days later, Sara and Leonard had arrived back at the kingdom. They had come to the palace, and told the head guard there everything. They were lead to wait in a throne room for the royal family to arrive. It didn’t take long before the doors opened, and a young woman Sara found out was her older sister entered and embraced her. Her birth parents weren’t far behind, and they too hugged her. They were a mess of hugging and crying, the family finally reunited after so long. Even Leonard got pulled into it at one point.

The whole kingdom celebrated the return of Princess Sara, and those who had helped bring her back to the kingdom. Leonard was pardoned of his crimes, although the king warned him never to hurt his returned daughter unless he wanted a price back on his head. But as much as Sara enjoyed being with her family, she was also restless to see the rest of the world. When she told her parents this, they arranged for her to join an ambassador to another kingdom so she could travel.

                She wouldn’t be alone though. Leonard would be joining her, and Kendra was there too. Leonard’s friend from Saints and Sinners, Mick, was coming on the ship too. There was a chatty man named Barry who was going back to his own kingdom on the vessel, and her sister Laurel was there to assist the ambassador and establish herself with the leaders of their destination. Sara was surrounded by friends and family, and she felt safe around all of them.

As the ship left the docks, she stood at the front with Leonard, staring out at the horizon as they embarked on their new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "This is the story of how I died."  
> "Leonard!"  
> "What? It's true."  
> "That's a terrible way to start a bedtime story."  
> "Daddy died?"  
> "Kind of. Your mother saved me. But it all begins with the sun..."


	85. You Are Not Your Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Captain canary where she's pregnant and he basically won't let her do anything because he's scared something bad will happen to her and the baby 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Life's been insane as of late. I've also been putting a lot towards my Captain Canary BMV fic, which will be up soon. 
> 
> This prompt is so old and I'm so sorry that it took so long for it be written out.
> 
> Kind of picks up a little from V1 Chapter 98.

Sara threw the ball against the floor, holding her hand to catch it after it hit the wall and rebounded towards her. Then she threw it again to repeat the same cycle that she had been doing since the argument with Leonard.

After finding out she was pregnant, Sara and Leonard had left the Waverider to return to Central City. They had transferred their services to Team Flash and STAR Labs. Both of them worked in the field, although Sara had agreed that she would stop going out after she was three months along. From then on, she would help out those who monitored the action from STAR Labs.

That plan was in likely to get sidelined now after today. After stopping some bank robbers with Leonard and Barry, she had fainted in the middle of the street. She woke up in STAR Labs with Caitlin and Leonard looking down at her, the latter looking concerned. Caitlin had told her dehydration was the culprit behind her fainting spell, but she had run some tests and determined that the baby was fine. Despite this, Leonard had wanted her to stop going out into the field, even though Sara still had three weeks left. They’d gotten into a heated argument about it, and Sara had stormed out in anger to go hide in the speed lab.

Being alone gave her time to cool down and think back on what had happened. Sara only had a few weeks left before she had to take a step back. She didn’t mind behind-the-scenes work, although she could do without HR around. But she wanted to have her last weeks as the White Canary before hanging up the staff and suit for the next few months.

The footsteps alerted her to look up. She watched as Leonard entered the room quietly. Sara didn’t say anything, instead catching the ball as it bounced back towards her. She still didn’t say anything as he sat down next to her, leaving a little space between the two of them. It was both far and close enough for comfort between them.

“I shouldn’t have shouted at you,” he apologized after a minute, looking over at her.

“Well, I did too,” Sara admitted. “And I stormed off.”

Leonard didn’t say anything, but he looked as if he was trying to find the right words.

“I get why you freaked out,” Sara continued. “But I’m going to be out of the game soon. You still get to go out and fight though. I just want to be out there with you and Barry and Wally while I still can fit into my suit.”

“I want you to be safe,” Leonard confessed. “Both of you.”

“I know,” Sara nodded. “I have been, and we will be.”

“I’ve been scared since we found out,” he continued. “It’s not just about you or the baby. I’m afraid of becoming...him.”

Sara sucked in a low breath. She knew plenty about Lewis Snart, and what he had done to his children, the scars that he had left on them. When they’d been on the Waverider, she’d encountered the man in the past. It had been tempting to end Lewis right then and there, but it had been two years before Leonard had been born. Killing his father would erase him from existence.

She reached over to grasp Leonard’s hand and intertwined their fingers before looking over at him.

“You won’t become your father,” Sara told him. “That’s not who you are. I know you, Leonard, and I know you’d never hurt me or this baby. Neither of us will.”

Her hand gave his a reassuring squeeze. Leonard moved closer towards her, and Sara rested her head against his shoulder.

“After next week, I’ll cut field duty,” she said. “If I ever feel off any time before that, then I won’t go out that day. But I want to finish the time I still have to be on the streets.”

“Deal...as long as you don’t faint again.”

“I won’t,” Sara promised. “Everything’s going to be fine.”

Both of them knew she wasn’t just talking about her last few weeks on the streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I can squeeze out another one of these this weekend. I do plan to write a drabble with Lily Stein too later.


	86. Villain Assassin Sara recruited to the Legion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kastanir commented on Tales of the Crook and the Assassin V2: Awesome, Christmas is welcome at any time ,though after seeing chapters 20 and 21..i wanna propose a Legion of Doom drabble but with five members including VillainAssassin!Sara acompaning Leonard, i mean Laurel already had her evil doppleganger, i want Sara's alongside LoD!Leonard..and let it be Meryln's fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to knock this out while I still can. It's going to focus on the recruitment of Sara's doppleganger. I haven't set an Earth for this one, so E4, E6, and E7 are all ruled out.

Sara Lance had just been paid for her latest hit when she was approached by three men. She recognized one of them, Damien Darhk, as a man she was assigned to kill two years ago. There had been other casualties besides the man himself when she arranged his assassination, but she had made sure that she put a bullet in his head during the chaos. How he was standing before her now was puzzling.

“How are you alive?” she questioned him directly. “I killed you myself.”

The man with dark blond hair smirked at Darhk. “Guess she got revenge against you here.”

Sara frowned at the men as she lowered her hand so it brushed against her sidearm and was close enough to pull out a throwing star. “What do you mean ‘here’?”

The man who had just spoken to Darhk stepped forward with a smirk. “How familiar are you with the concept of the multiverse, Ms. Lance?”

Sara snorted. “The theory about different Earths? Is this what you’re trying to pull with me? Sorry, but I like to live in the real world here.”

“If that’s the case, then what is your explanation for the presence of Mr. Darhk when you claim to be his murderer?” a man with dark hair and a prosthetic hand asked her. He looked vaguely familiar, but Sara couldn’t place his face. She hadn’t killed him herself, that was for sure.

He had a good point, one that made sense. Sara didn’t move her hand from its position beside her weapons. “So you’re from another Earth? What do you want here?”

“We’re interested in your services and skill set,” the blond man said. “Apparently you have quite a reputation here as a professional assassin?”

Sara smirked smugly. Flattery never hurt, although she wouldn’t let it sway here. “You want me to kill someone? Easy. Just give me the details and how much I get out of the job and it’ll be done.”

“It’s not something that can get done here,” Darhk said.

The assassin raised an eyebrow.

“You’d need to come with us back to our Earth,” the dark haired explained.

“But we can promise that if you help us, then you will be rewarded with the greatest thing you could imagine,” the blond added.

“Which is?”

The dark haired man smiled. “What if you could change the way your past went? Imagine an object with the power to take out something horrific or alter the course of events of your life? An artifact that can guarantee you to have a future. Help us, and you can shape your own fate.”

Sara smiled at that. She could bring her mother back to life. Her goody two-shoes sister would take the fall for her own crimes instead of pinning them on Sara. She could get even better revenge against Tommy Merlyn. Pamela would never have screwed her over. Hell, she could even save the man she lost. 

“You’re offering me a chance to rewrite my life?” Sara clarified as she looked over the men again.

The blond man snapped his fingers. “Exactly.”

She smiled darkly. “Where do I sign?”

* * *

Darhk and the other two men- who had introduced themselves as Eobard Thawne and Malcolm Merlyn (the former she had never heard of, but the latter she remembered was Tommy’s father who had died in mysterious circumstances)- brought her back to a strange sort of shuttle. As she stepped aboard, she took in the structure of the ship. It looked primitive compared to the shuttles that existed here to transport people across oceans. If the ship was as bad as their Earth, then she understood why they needed her help.

“Back so soon?” a sarcastic voice drawled.

Thawne looked mildly irritated. Sara looked in the direction and stiffened for a moment. Leonard Snart, clad in a dark blue jacket and black pants, was leaning against the side of the ship. For a moment, she was back in Atlantis, in that cove with him pressed against her. The rivals turned lovers. She had fallen hard for him...and then he had been ripped away in a job gone wrong.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. The man in front of her must have been from the other Earth. He wasn’t the man she knew and loved. Her walls would stay up, at least until she was able to change her fate to get him back.

“Leonard Snart, meet Sara Lance,” Darhk smirked. “At least the Sara Lance of this Earth. She’s decided to join the cause.”

Sara held a hand out for him to shake. He grasped her hand and shook it. She met his eyes before frowning. The irises were a dark blue, nearly black, not the icy blue she recollected.Things got stranger when Leonard suddenly shut his eyes and winced slightly like he was in pain. He seemed fine after a moment, but his reaction was not lost on her.

“Now," Sara turned back to the others. “Where now?”

“Back to our Earth,” Merlyn told her. “Unless Mr. Thawne thinks we need to return to Earth-6.”

Thawne shook his head. “I think this Ms. Lance is more suitable for our objectives than that Dr. Palmer.”

Sara smiled proudly as she followed after them into a large room with two rows of seats. She settled down in one beside Leonard and pulled the harness down over her chest. 

“So where did this even come from?” she murmured aloud.

Leonard smirked beside her. “I stole it for them.”

That brought a small smile to her lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!


	87. Earth 6 Suicide Squad: Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Legends and Cisco go to Earth 6 to bring Leonard home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've thought a lot about finishing up Earth-6, and I figure now is the time that I should do so. Plus, it's another excuse to write Dark E6 Ray.

“Snart’s on another Earth?”

Cisco nodded at the assembled Legends. With some help from Felicity, he’d managed to get a message to the Legends to come to STAR Labs in 2017 as soon as they possibly could. When they had landed, Cisco had broken the news of why he called them. A transmission had come into STAR Labs, one that wasn’t from their Earth. It had been scrambled around and puzzling, but he’d managed to decode enough of the message to determine that Leonard Snart was requesting the Waverider for a rescue.

“I don’t know how he got there-”

“The Oculus,” Sara interrupted. “It must have brought him to that other Earth.”

“Ooookay,” Cisco nodded. “But yeah, I was guessing that it’s the one from our Earth because he was asking for the Waverider.”

“So we go get him,” Mick said quickly. It wasn’t a secret that he was still missing his closest friend. After hearing that he might actually be out there, on another Earth, he wasn’t going to hesitate to save him.

“I’m with Mick,” Sara agreed. She missed the crook too, the feelings she thought she had buried and compartmentalized rising up to the surface once more.

The others of the team nodded, although Rip sighed. “I agree with the lot of you, but the Waverider can’t travel to another Earth.”

“Can’t, or it’s never been done before?” Sara asked.

“The latter,” Rip replied. “The blast from the Oculus must have released a massive enough blast of energy to transport Mr. Snart there. I don’t know if we can replicate that to get there, or to even get back.”

Cisco grinned. “I might know a way.”

* * *

_Earth 6_

Everything was going to hell.

Sadly enough, Leonard Snart was used to that now. It was nearing a year that he had dropped in this Earth, and he was starting to wonder if he was going to be stuck there forever. Sure, he might have still been alive, had a cold gun (similar in appearance to his own, except that it had belonged to his dead doppelganger), and was leading Task Force X without a bomb implanted in his head. Still, he found himself missing the life he had lead aboard the Waverider. He missed time travel, the team, and the adventures that he had gone on. He even missed Raymond, especially since the man’s double was completely opposite in personality. 

Right now, that Ray was currently battling against some of the people the Enchantress had transformed. Laurel and Chato (if the Mick he knew ever meet Chato, he figured they’d get along like a house on fire...hopefully not too literally) were dealing with some of the monsters too. Lawton was picking off others from above, and the rest of the squad was fighting the monsters down the street. 

He fired off a blast from the cold gun at one of the creatures before diving behind an overturned car. At the other end of the car was Colonel Pamela Isley, the other “babysitter” of the Suicide Squad and his partner since he’d been assigned to the task force. She was loading a new magazine into her gun as fast as she could. Leonard knew that she had more guns hidden elsewhere on her person. 

“Remember when that asshole Trickster put an attack on Charm City?” Leonard shouted to her. “How you said it was the worst we’d ever faced?”

Pamela shot to her feet and fired off a few rounds over the car at the monsters before looking back to him. “Yeah, so?”

“This is the worst!” he snapped as he shot the cold gun at the freaks again.

“That was the worst at the time, this is the worst now!”

The monsters kept on coming. Soon, they were going to be completely surrounded. There was only so much charge left in his cold gun before it would be useless in the fight. He knew that Pamela was in the same scenario too, and even Lawton up on the rooftop was going to be out at some point. If they wanted to get to Enchantress’s heart, they’d need backup. However, Argus had gone radio silent on them.

“Snart!”

Instinctively, he turned towards whoever had called out his name, not even registering who had said it. His eyes widened as Sara Lance suddenly ran past him towards the monsters. Both himself and Pamela stared as she took them down with her staff. When they were all down, Sara returned toward them.

“So this is where you’ve been,” she said as soon as she was beside him before punching him in the arm.

Pamela raised her eyebrows while Leonard frowned at the assassin. “What was that for?”

“For being an idiot and sacrificing yourself,” Sara snapped. “But this is because I’m happy you’re alive.”

She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him. 

“Hey,” Pamela said, firing again at the monsters. “Fight now, reunite with whoever the hell this is later.”

“Sara Lance,” the assassin grinned at Pamela. “Assassin from Leonard’s Earth.”

“Colonel Pamela Isley,” Pamela replied as Leonard blasted a few more with the cold gun. “I head Task Force X with Snart.”

“She’s cute,” Sara winked at Leonard before swinging her staff around to take out one of the creatures from behind.

“She’s married,” Leonard told her while the redhead’s cheeks went a little pink. “So how much do you know about what’s going on?”

“Everything,” Sara said. “We hacked Argus when we got here. Mick and Amaya are going after the heart with Firestorm. Everyone else is on the streets trying to fight whatever there things are.”

“YOU!”

Leonard, Sara, and Pamela whirled around to see Ray, or at least the Earth-6 version of him. He was flying towards Sara, and Leonard could see the murderous rage in his eyes as he drew closer. Even though Ray had killed the Sara on this Earth, he knew that the man was still not a fan of her. Acting fast, Leonard fired the cold gun at Ray, knocking him to the street.

“Stand down!” he ordered as E6 Ray got to his feet while Pamela drew out the control pad for the nanobombs. “She’s with us.”

“Sorry, Snart,” E6 Ray snarled. “But I’m done following your orders.”

He raised his wrist toward Sara. Before he could fire, another Atom, this one the Ray from Leonard and Sara’s Earth, slammed into him. The two started to battle before E1 Ray grabbed E6 Ray by the front of his suit and shot into the sky with them. The three watched before Sara held her hand up to her ear.

“Mick and Amaya need back-up,” she told them. “They said they’re at a train station...wherever it is.”

“I know,” Pamela started running. “Follow me!”

* * *

Mick was the one who destroyed the heart in the end before Enchantress could kill Amaya. The spirit of the witch was now gone, but the host was still alive. The rest of the Suicide Squad was gathered in the train station, except for Earth-6 Ray, who was unconscious and currently in restraints. The Ray of Earth-1 had barely managed to get the upper hand against him, but he looked like he was going to be sick. Both Legends and members of Task Force X were pleased with the victory, and would have celebrated had Argus not been on their way to pull them out. The Legends (and Cisco, who Leonard had found out was responsible for getting the team to this Earth) were going to have to make a quick break for it, since Leonard had his doubts that Waller was going to let them stay without subjecting them to some kind of study.

At least he’d be going back with them. After all this time, he was finally getting to go home to his own Earth. He’d be able to reunite with Lisa. Mick’s reunion with him had gone somewhat like the one he had with Sara, save for the kissing. But he’d also gotten a threat from his best friend that if he ever tried pulled a stunt like he did at the Oculus again, he was going to Leonard in the brig. Sara had seconded that.

“So I guess it’s goodbye?” Pamela said as he prepared to leave with the team.

“I guess so,” Leonard shook her hand. “Good luck with the squad. And tell Harleen goodbye for me.”

“I will,” Pamela nodded. “Good luck back on your Earth, Snart.”

With some final goodbyes, Leonard left with the rest of Legends to return to the Waverider. Once they were all on board, Cisco created a breach for them to return to their Earth. Rip piloted them through it, and a bumpy ride later, they were back on their own Earth and landing down at STAR Labs. Everyone was planning to rest and recharge from the latest mission, but they were definitely going to welcoming Leonard back officially later, along with filling him in on what he had missed since his presumed death.

Sara had come to his door just after Leonard had entered his room. Nate and Mick were helping a still dazed and shaken Ray back to his room behind them. Leonard only caught a glance of them before closing the door after Sara entered.

“So I guess you got to play leader on that earth for a year,” Sara smirked after the door had shut. “How was that for you?”

“I sympathize with Rip now,” Leonard remarked as he picked up a deck of cards. A thin layer of dust had gathered on them, just like everything else in the room. “It’s good to be back though.”

“We’re glad you’re back,” Sara smiled. “We’re glad you’re even alive.”

“Can’t say the same for my double on that other Earth,” the crook sighed. “Apparently, that Leonard Snart was also Captain Cold. He died when Argus tried to bring him in. That’s why Waller was using me to lead the task force. I was the replacement”

Sara nodded slowly. “Did you meet me there?”

“You were long dead too,” he told her, remembering the file that he had read about her death, and who had caused it. “Raymond killed you. You never met the me of that Earth.”

Both were quiet for a while before Leonard looked back to her. “I missed you.”

“Me too,” she replied. “It hasn’t been the same without you. Two thieves are definitely better than one. And solitaire gets pretty boring after you’ve played it so many times.”

“It really does,” Leonard held up the deck. “Gin?”

The assassin grinned. “Thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

_Earth 6_

Ray groaned and blinked his eyes open. The last thing that he remembered was fighting his doppleganger, the one from the earth they had gone to in order to rescue Snart. Other him had been a dirty fighter, and probably got the upper hand on him in some way. Out of the things he had faced while time traveling, this alternate version of him had scared him the most.

Sitting upright, Ray realized he was in a prison cell. His suit was gone, and replaced with an orange jumpsuit. There was a mattress in one corner, and toilet in the other. Behind him, a thick metal door prevented him from leaving.

Something had gone wrong.

* * *

The Ray Palmer of Earth-6 studied his doppelgangers quarters. They were much better than the living conditions that he had been experiencing in Argus since his capture. His double on this Earth seemed to have a similar taste to what he had before he had lost Anna. After that, he had done away with silly little knick knacks. However, they did have the same taste in cereals though. 

He still couldn’t believe how easy it was to get rid of his doppelganger. The idiot was probably still out cold in his cell in Belle Reve. After he had disabled the nano bomb in his neck, Ray had figured that he would make a getaway from Waller’s pet project and start a new life. That bull of becoming a better person and helping the world wasn’t for him. He looked out for himself these days.

Then he had seen the Canary, or at least the one from this Earth. Now, his plans had changed. Killing the Canary on his Earth had not sated his desire for revenge against her.

Perhaps killing her again would do the trick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!
> 
> Good twist?


	88. The Machine AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Captain canary in the style of The machine (Caity's movie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't seen The Machine, but I decided to wing it after reading about it on Wikipedia.

Leonard looked at the plans that were laid out of the table. They said the Machine would be the first of its kind. A new cyborg to make a difference in the war they were fighting. However, there were still some things that were needed. It needed a brain scan to start the basic functions, and it needed a face to model off of.

Then Dr. Wells had suggested that they use Sara as a model, and implant her brain scans into the workings of the Machine. That had made Leonard hesitate. He and his wife had worked hard on this project together. They had just made a huge leap forward with Sara’s experiments in artificial intelligence, and Wells had put an enormous amount of money towards her continuing to develop a system for a cyborg.

Everything had been looking up for them two of them. Leonard had been thrilled for her, although he hadn’t expected for her to show Wells the cybernetic implants he had been working on to enhance strength.Soon, Wells had set them both to work on making a cyborg better than any that had been produced. The project was their baby, although they’d been talking about maybe having one of their own.

It had all come crashing down though when Sara had been killed a month ago. There had been a shooting in the area of the building she had been in, and she’d been one of victims. Leonard had been devastated, and had tried to press on despite it all. Now what he and Sara had started was nearly done, but she wasn’t there to see it.

“Sara would want to be here for this,” Wells said to him. “If we use her, then she could be.”

“It won’t be the same,” Leonard muttered.

“You’re right,” Wells nodded. “I wish she could be here with us right now too. But she isn’t.”

He set down a new piece of paper among the others. Leonard pulled the paper towards him. It was the readouts of Sara’s brain scans. 

“We could carry on her legacy within the Machine,” Wells urged. “In a way, Sara will live on within her project.”

“But it won’t be Sara,” Leonard said. 

“She’ll be something more,” Wells told him. “So what do you say?”

Leonard mulled it over quietly. Then he nodded slowly. 

“We’ll do it,” he agreed. “For Sara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried.


	89. Captain Sara Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nande-chan asked: Hi! Are you still taking prompts for Captain Canary? If so, I would like to see Leonard back in the ship, with Captain Sara Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I wrote in the middle of my Supergirl binge watch. Takes place with post-Oculus Leonard back on the ship.

“So, it’s Captain now?”

Sara looked up from the book she’d borrowed from Rip’s study. In the doorway to her room, Leonard was leaning against the frame. Sara shut her book and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

“Technically, co-captain with Rip now,” she told him. “Before he came back, I was captain. How’d you find that out anyways?”

“It’s hard to ignore Gideon calling someone else Captain who isn’t Rip,” Leonard shrugged. “And Mick’s been filling me in on what happened since the Oculus.”

Sara nodded. “You missed out on a couple things. Feudal Japan. Camelot. 1920′s Chicago.”

“Shame I missed that,” Leonard lamented.

“You probably would have stolen Capone’s wallet,” Sara told him.

“It’d have been a fun souvenir.”

Sara grinned. “If you want to see a souvenir, talk to Mick. Apparently, Amaya smuggled a bottle back from Capone’s lair for him.”

“The one with the necklace?” Leonard asked, getting a nod from her. “She said she was from the Justice Society of America. Hardly seems like the thieving type.”

“Well, Mick has been a great influence for everyone’s criminal activities.”

“It’s nice to hear someone carried on my legacy,” the crook smirked.

“Captain Lance,” Gideon interrupted. “Captain Hunter wishes to talk to you about a new development in the timeline.”

“I’ll be there,” Sara said as she hopped off the bed and brushed past Leonard. “Talk more later?”

“How about I bring some cards, Captain?”

Sara looked over her shoulder and winked. “Sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!


	90. Mix-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adacanary asked: CC prompt- a really ridiculous fic where the legends accidentally switch some of their infant selves while returning them and they start to change so they have to scramble to fix it before something really bad happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thing I typed up while watching Supergirl. Set in a timeline where Leonard doesn't go up with the Oculus.

When they boarded the jumpship, Sara’s lips were pressed tightly together. He could tell that she was resisting a smile. Her lips quirked up quickly as she sat down in her seat, but soon her face returned to a neutral expression.

“It’s not funny,” he muttered as Jax prepared the jump ship for takeoff. “It’s really not.”

Sara held up her hands. “I didn’t say anything.”

“You’re making fun of me.”

“I’m not making fun of you,” Sara insisted. “But...c’mon, it’s kind of funny.”

“Your past self is perfectly fine in her time period,” Leonard reminded her. “Mine’s in the wrong year...with the wrong family.”

He shot a glare over at Ray, who looked guilty.

“I got distracted by baby Jax,” he said sheepishly. “He was being cute and adorable and I forgot which baby was Snart and which one was Stein.”

“And now we have to go and fix that mistake,” Leonard snapped.

“And we get to see baby you again,” Sara grinned.

“With his adorable little cheeks,” Kendra added, her face splitting with a smile.

Leonard turned to Ray. “And you couldn’t tell me apart from the professor by my baby self’s cheeks?”

Ray looked down. “I’m sorry, but hey, we’ll fix it.”

“We better,” Leonard grumbled. “For the sake of the professor not to end up on the other side of my dad’s fist.”

Sara looked over at him. “We’ll fix it, Len. Although I never want to kidnap babies again.”

“Agreed,” Leonard nodded. “But if we have to, then Raymond’s not returning them.”

“Hey!”

“You goofed, man,” Jax said, looking back at the scientist. “Just own up already.”

Ray sighed in defeat and slumped back in his chair. Leonard looked back to see the suppressed smile on Sara’s face again. “It’s not funny.”

Finally, Sara cracked and started to giggle. “Yes it is!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit Ray


	91. Sara has to stop Len from killing Cisco for getting Lisa pregnant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oreasa asked: Prompt: Sara has to stop Len from killing Cisco for getting Lisa pregnant. Could be a future trip, I'm not picky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official, the final ten chapters of TotCatA Volume 2 are going down. While I'm sorry to say there won't be a volume 3, I am happy to say that I will be continuing to post Captain Canary stories.

Sara could tell that Leonard wasn’t happy when they flew back into the temporal zone after the completion of the previous mission in the not too distant future. None of the future selves of the team had been around at the time (hopefully none of them were dead and they’d been smart enough instead to avoid running into themselves), but they had run into a few people from Teams Flash and Arrow. One of those people had been a very pregnant Lisa Snart, although she was Lisa Ramon there. As soon as Leonard had encountered her, he hadn’t been fully focused on the mission. Now, because of this, Ray was now spending an extended period in the med bay.

When Sara left the med bay and Ray’s mumblings about how he had gotten a kiss from his future wife due to mistaken identity, she found Leonard walking down the hall quickly. Sara had followed after him, and recognized the path he was taking as the one to get to the jump ship. She realized what he was going to do, and decided to act.

“You’re not thinking clearly,” Sara said, making him stop in his tracks and turn around.

“I’m thinking clear enough,” he scowled, walking back towards her. “I’m not going to let Ramon knock up my sister and then go die on her.”

They’d found out that Cisco had died shortly after meeting Lisa. He’d given his life in order to save Central City from a serious threat. While he had saved the lives of everyone in the city, he had also left behind a wife and unborn child. It had been evident that everyone was still hurting from losing him.

“So you’re willing to erase the existence of your future niece or nephew in order to save your sister from grief by preventing them from getting together?” Sara demanded. “Just like that? No second thoughts?”

“If it was your sister in the situation, what would you do?” Leonard snapped back.

Sara stiffened, trying not to think about what could have been if Tommy hadn’t died, if Darhk hadn’t killed her sister. “I wouldn’t try to take her baby from her. Part of whoever she loved would be in that kid. When we met Lisa back there, I could tell she really loved Cisco. That baby is the part of Cisco that’s going to live on now that he’s gone.”

“But it won’t be him.”

“Then here’s another idea,” Sara suggested. “You don’t stop them from getting together. Instead, we take the jumpship and go back to what’s going to kill him. We can stop that, and Cisco can live to see his son or daughter.”

“We?” he tilted his head at her word choice.

“Cisco’s a friend,” Sara told him. “I wouldn’t let him die if I can stop it.”

“Fair enough,” Leonard agreed. “Never thought I’d find myself saying this, but let’s go save Ramon.”

Sara smirked as she walked side by side with him to the jumpship. “You know, he’ll be your brother-in-law by the time we go save him.”

“Don’t remind me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They totally succeed in saving Cisco. Happy endings all around.


	92. Len and Sara replace all the cans of shaving cream on the waverider with whipped cream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adacanary asked: Ficlet prompt for CC: Len and Sara replace all the cans of shaving cream on the waverider with whipped cream. hilariousness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cute fluff that is very much needed post Doomworld. Takes place in a world where Leonard Snart is resurrected.

“So who do you think is going to be the most pissed?” Sara asked as Leonard pressed the shaving cream label onto the can that was definitely not filled with shaving cream.

“Jax and Raymond seem like they can appreciate a good joke,” Leonard mused as he finished his handiwork and picked up another can and label. “Mick might be mad at first, but he’ll get over it. My money’s on Rip.”

“I’d say Stein,” Sara shrugged, picking up one of the cans and tossing it between her hands. “He’ll probably be all grumpy about it. Then again, so will Rip.”

“Guess we’ll have to see what happens,” Leonard said, picking up a few cans. “You get Rip, Mick, and the professor. I’m going to take Jax, Raymond, and Raymond.2.”

“His name’s Nate,” Sara reminded him with a roll of her eyes.

Leonard smirked. “You sure someone didn’t clone the overenthusiastic puppy?”

“Ha ha,” Sara stood up. “Any reason why you left all the easy marks for yourself?”

“Because if I’m anywhere near Rip’s things, its ‘suspicious’,” Leonard replied. “If you’re around them, it’s fine.”

Sara shook her head and picked up the cans. “Whatever. Just don’t get caught.”

* * *

The first one to notice that the shaving cream wasn’t exactly shaving cream did end up being Stein. He stormed into the bridge, clad in pajamas, his face still lathered, demanding to know who had been messing around with his stuff. When Sara asked very innocently what had occurred, he told everyone that someone had replaced his shaving cream with whipped cream. He glared at Mick as he said this last part, as if he thought the man was guilty.

“I didn’t do it,” Mick shrugged.

“Not everything on the ship is Mick’s fault,” Leonard added, shooting an icy look at the professor. He had heard of how Stein had treated his friend in the past year, and was holding a bit of a grudge against him because of it.

“Then who has been in my room?” the old man grumbled. “Gideon?”

“I’m sorry, Professor, but I’ve been instructed not to tell you,” the AI replied.

“By who?”

“I cannot tell you that either.”

Stein left in a huff. Mick shrugged and went back to cleaning his gun. Sara looked over at Leonard, a smile stretching across her face. A similar one was growing across his. She bumped his shoulder teasingly.

“So who’s next?” he asked after Mick left the room.

Sara pursed her lips. Before she could say anything, Ray came into the bridge, holding one of the cans they had placed in his room.

“Any of you know why my shaving cream is whipped cream?” he asked.

Sara schooled her features into an expression of innocence and shook her head. “No idea.”

“Oh,” Ray looked towards Leonard. “Snart? Have you been in my room?”

“Why would I go in your room?” Leonard remarked. “Nothing in there that I want.”

“Okay,” Ray nodded. “Well, someone’s been in there. Just check your shaving cream. I’m wondering if Jax is trying to prank me again.”

He walked out, and Sara couldn’t take it anymore. She let out a snort of laughter as soon as he was out of earshot. Leonard had a wide smile on his face as he started to chuckle.

“They’ll figure out it was us eventually,” the assassin got out in between her laughs. “And they’ll get back at us.”

“So enjoy the victory now,” the crook advised. “Then we prepare for what’s coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to some feel good music during this, and I'm hoping it rubbed off in this.


	93. “I’ll just be in the bathroom throwing my fucking guts up because our unborn kid wants to be a dick!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adacanary asked: “I’ll just be in the bathroom throwing my fucking guts up because our unborn kid wants to be a dick!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this one down for a while, and finally I have found time to type it up.

When he entered the kitchen in the morning, Leonard was greeted by the sight of Sara sitting on the floor. Her legs were crossed, and her eyes were closed. Leonard would have thought she was asleep again (”It was one time!”) had it not been for the deliberate breathes she was taking. Also, this had not been the first time he had caught her doing this.

“Feeling okay?” he asked, leaning against the counter.

Sara opened her eyes and gave a small nod. “I think it’s working today.”

Leonard smiled as she climbed to her feet and stretched her limbs out. Since they had found out she was pregnant, Sara had been learning the joys of morning sickness, especially in the morning itself. After the first week of going through it, Sara had been desperate to find something to curb it in order to make it through most of the day without needing to make a mad dash to the bathroom. The current method being tried out was meditation, which sometimes worked and other times didn’t. Today, it seemed that it was.

At least, they both thought it was working today. Sara was perfectly fine as they started making breakfast. Only when she got her plate of eggs did Sara groan and hop off the chair she had been seated in.

“I’ll be in the bathroom throwing my fucking guts up because our unborn kid wants to be a dick!” she shouted as she took off out of the room.

Leonard followed after her into the bathroom, where she was already hovering above the toilet. He pulled her hair away from her face as she retched into the toilet.

“I was so close,” Sara moaned when she had finished. “Does this kids hate me or something?”

“They don’t hate you,” Leonard told her as she leaned back with him against the wall. “Morning sickness is normal, remember?”

Sara groaned. “If this is what it’s like at two months, I’m not ready for the next seven.”

“Look on the bright side,” Leonard teased. “At least it’s one baby and not two.”

Sara snorted a little before chuckling. “Thank you for not knocking me up with twins.”

“Not sure if that’s something that can be controlled.”

The White Canary, who had risen from the grave, traveled through time, and saved the world multiple times, laughed before bolting forward to empty her stomach into the porcelain throne again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven more chapters to go!


	94. “We should get a puppy!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adacanary asked: “We should get a puppy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another old one. Some of these I really need to put up, especially the mug fic, although I'm contemplating saving it for Christmas in July.

In retrospect, challenging an alien to a drinking contest might have not been the best idea.

There was always a bit of a celebration after a team-up to defeat some nasty threat. The latest occurrence had introduced Leonard Snart to Kara Danvers, and her own team of hero friends. Kara’s alien DNA made is practically impossible for her to get drunk (although her sister Alex said it had happened once with alien booze). Still, it didn’t stop her and Sara from going head to head in a drinking contest. Sara, for once in her life, had lost.

“’s the first time I got beat,” she told Leonard as she leaned against him later. “Glad it’s by a pretty girl.”

“Thinking about ditching me, assassin?” he joked, getting a giggle out of Sara while Kara went pinker than her sweater.

“I’m not trying to break you two up,” the Kryptonian said quickly.

“Nope,” Sara sat up abruptly, swaying a touch. “Hey, Kara, you know me and him have a song?”

Kara shook her head.

“Love will keep us together,” she sang, grinning.

One of Kara’s friends, Winn, snapped his fingers. “We’ve got that on our Earth too. Great song.”

Mick saluted him with his beer. “He’s got good taste.”

Sara kept smiling and started to hum the song a little. Leonard gave a small amused shake of his head and brushed a piece of hair that had escaped her ponytail to tuck it behind her ear. Across the room, he spotted Barry Allen grinning smugly. The crook scowled in his direction. The Flash would ever get over how Leonard had gone from a crook to a hero.

“Hey, Len,” Sara murmured.

“Right here.”

“We should get a puppy,” she told him.

“Don’t you remember?” Leonard smirked. “We already have two.”

Sara leaned back against his shoulder. “We do?”

“Last time I checked, their names were Raymond and Nate,” Leonard answered smugly.

Sara closed her eyes and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might get one more in tonight. Maybe two if things go well.


	95. [text] So I might be in a hospital right now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adacanary asked: [text] So I might be in a hospital right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this one tonight while watching a movie for class. Foxfire is referenced in it.

“Leonard!”

Leonard turned around to see Sara running towards him. Everyone else in the hall moved out of her way as she hurried toward him. He was barely prepared for when she wrapped her arms around him.

“Are you okay?” she asked, half breathless.

“Of course,” he nodded as she looked him up and down. “I texted you.”

“And then you didn’t say anything else,” Sara said, holding her phone out to Leonard.

Leonard took the object and examined the screen. Displayed was his conversation with Sara. His last message was ‘So I might be in a hospital right now’. Below it were three different messages from Sara asking something to the degree of why he was there. There was no reply from him at all after the hospital message.

“The signal’s crap here,” he grumbled. “I thought my other text went through.”

“Which was?” Sara raised her eyebrows.

“About why I’m here,” Leonard explained, passing her his phone now. “Mari and I were stopping a robbery. She couldn’t get to her totem in time, and one of the creeps shot her badly. The hospital was closer than STAR Labs, and we were both in plain clothes, so I got her here.”

“What’d you tell them when they asked what happened?” Sara asked.

“Caught a stray bullet in the robbery. The idiots were trigger happy.”

Sara smiled. “It’s nice that you look out for her.”

“Hey, I can’t look out for Mick so much anymore,” Leonard shrugged. “Least I can do is make sure his and Amaya’s granddaughter doesn’t get herself killed.”

“Leonard Snart does have a heart,” Sara grinned.

“You know how I feel about you,” he replied. “Are you shocked?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of Volume 2 seems so close now.


	96. Song- Billy Joel's "All About Soul"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pir8grl asked: Captain Canary + Billy Joel's "All About Soul" :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the ship + song challenge I'm doing on Tumblr.

They were sitting on the bridge together, the lights dimmed around them. The temporal zone provided a green glow to fill the large room. Music was playing softly from the device sitting between the crook and the assassin. Everyone else was asleep for the night. Sara had thought Leonard was asleep too until he had come in and taken a seat beside her. She had smiled a bit to acknowledge his presence, but they’d been silent for the rest of the time.

“Much nicer to look out at that than be in it,” Leonard remarked after a while.

Sara nodded her head. “Given how long you were there, I’m not shocked.”

She wasn’t sure how long Leonard had even been out there. The Oculus had been well over a year for her and the rest of the team, but time was complicated. It could have been years for him when they had stumbled across him hovering in the temporal zone nearly a day ago.

“How long were you there anyways?” she asked, turning to him.

Leonard gave a shrug. “No clue. But it felt like a lifetime.”

“Fun,” Sara said sarcastically.

“Thousands of timelines and possibilities flying past your eyes and only being to catch fragments?” Leonard snorted. “Very fun.”

They lapsed back into silence, the song dying out between them before going to another.

“I saw what happened to all of you.”

Sara looked over at Leonard. “You didn’t mention that earlier when everyone was here.”

“Too many people around,” he replied. “But it was nice to hear it how you and the others went through it. I already knew everything though. The JSA. The Spear of Destiny. The Legion of Doom, and how past me was with them. What I did to all of you in this reality and the one the Legion created.”

She stiffened a little. Mick had erased past Leonard’s memory of his time with the Legion. Clearly, the temporal zone had brought it back.

“Seeing it happen brought back the memories,” Leonard continued. “Darhk told me I was going to die for the Legends in two years. It scared the hell out of me. I’m a survivor, always have been. I was willing to do what it took to save my skin, so that’s what happened. But I went too far. I remembered it felt right at the time, but it wasn’t.”

“I get the feeling,” Sara said, thinking back to her first time with the League.

“So why did you all decide to rescue me?” 

“Because that man who killed his best friend? That wasn’t the Leonard Snart we knew. You are.”

“Tell that to the one with the necklace,” Leonard muttered. “Although I can’t blame her for thinking that.”

“Amaya doesn’t know this you,” Sara countered. “She just knows the jerk who was working with the Legion. Soon enough she’ll see the hero you are.”

“Hero?” Leonard raised an eyebrow. “I’m insulted, assassin.”

“Shut up, crook,” Sara grinned. “You are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four more chapters to go!


	97. Song- What's Left of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> misscrazyfangirl321 asked: What's Left of Me by Nick Lachey, Captain Canary?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something small set during 2x15. AoS gave me a bit of inspiration.

Leonard wasn’t sure if he was dead or not. The Oculus should have killed him, but instead he woke up by the rubble of it. All the bodies of the Time Masters had been rendered to ash. He thought it was his close proximity to the Oculus that had saved him. However, there was no way off of the Vanishing Point with all the Time Ships destroyed.

Then someone arrived. A man in a black jacket and a strange bubble with a seat inside appeared outside the building that had held the Oculus. Leonard gave a sarcastic greeting, but the man didn’t appear to hear him. He tried a few more times, but he got no response. Walking around him elicited no response either. Finally, when he tried to grab the man’s shoulder, Leonard’s hand went right through him. The man didn’t seem to notice and soon sped off in a crackle of red lightning.

Time went on, and Leonard took to observing the man, Eobard Thawne, and his antics. He watched Thawne, Darhk, and Merlyn plot and bicker. Sometimes he tossed in a comment, even though it went unheard to them. He wished that there was someone out there who could hear him, or at least help him figure out if there was a way to reverse this. 

The Waverider did arrive one day, although the Legends were on a mission. Leonard caught sight of Sara and Mick heading towards where the Oculus had been, and followed after them. He watched Mick staring at the shell of the machine that had cursed him to live but not be seen. Leonard could see Mick was still grieving, even though it’d been a long time since the Oculus had blown to bits. He wanted to reach out to his friend, to tell him that he was still there. 

Sara was gazing up at the platform and Leonard walked over to stand beside her.

“I miss him too,” she told Mick.

Suddenly, all the things he felt for Sara and everything he had found himself hoping to come rushed back at him. Every memory and moment they’d had came to him, and it felt like too few. There could have been more to their story. Instead, the Oculus had happened, leaving it an unfinished draft cast to the side, unlikely to be touched ever again.

Mick was leaving now. He walked right through Leonard, although he didn’t notice. Leonard saw Sara was still staring at the Oculus. Stepping in front of her, he pressed a small kiss to her forehead. She wouldn’t feel it, but he wished she could.

Then she turned and left to follow Mick. Leonard watched her go before sitting down on the steps, alone once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 MORE TO GO!


	98. Song- It's Quiet Uptown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: It's Quiet Uptown (Hamilton/Kelly Clarkson) and Captain Canary?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really thrilled to get a Hamilton for this thing. However, it turned into hella angst. And I wanted to do one last fic with Monica in this anthology before it ends.
> 
> There's a lot of angst and sadness in this.

The Dominators had only been a beginning for all the heroes. Threats began to grow bigger and bigger. They came from within the cities, outside of their galaxy, and even from other Earths. Every time, the heroes of Earth-1 banded together to take them on, and they usually won. It didn’t mean that everyone made it out alive every time though.

Sara and Leonard were always a part of every battle. Even after they left the Waverider and moved to Central City, both still remained active by joining Team Flash. They still did time travel from time to time, but they felt a new belonging in their own time. Seeing so many times had instilled importance of the people who were a part of their lives. Every moment had with them needed to be treasured.

When the threat of Darkseid arrived to their Earth, Sara and Leonard snapped into action with the others. They pulled out their weapons and gear the minute Cisco told them what was happening. Arrangements were made to make sure their children would be safe in case things got close to home. Both Sara and Leonard promised them they’d be back as soon as it was all over. Monica, old enough to know what was happening, begged them to stay safe as she hugged them goodbye. Leonard had held her close for a while, hoping it would not be the last time he saw his daughter. Then he and Sara left to save the world.

Things had gotten messy quickly. Darkseid had been prepared for them, and sent his forces heavily on multiple corners of the globe. Everyone did what they could to cover it. The first casualty was Roy Harper in Brandenburg. After his vitals went dead, followed by a few more, two plans were enacted. One group would remain on Earth to hold back or take out the rest of Darkseid’s forces. The rest, the one Sara and Leonard were a part of, would board his ship hovering above Earth and find a way to permanently disable it to prevent him from taking over any other worlds. No matter what happened, his reign of tyranny would end on this Earth.

* * *

“Len, look out!”

Leonard heard his wife’s cry too late. He whirled around to fire his gun at the minion. The lackey became encased in ice, hand still outstretched. Pain began to spread throughout his chest, and Leonard looked down to see a dark stain rapidly growing. Something didn’t feel right. His legs couldn’t support his body anymore, and he fell down to the grated floor of the control chamber.

“LEN!” Sara shouted, firing the blaster she’d stolen at the last remaining enemies before running over to him.

Her White Canary suit, which had survived time travel and everything it had tried to through at her, was torn and dirtied. Her blood covered part of it from the deep gashes in her shoulder and some other wound at her side. She looked exhausted from all the fighting that had gone down over the past two days. Still, Leonard was able to smile at her.

“Don’t worry about me,” he told her, although he was scared shitless that he couldn’t feel her hand on his knee. “We’ve got to destroy the ship.”

She nodded. “Can you stand?”

He tried, but he couldn’t. Whatever was in that weapon had paralyzed him. Sara did manage to get him over the control panel. She set to work trying to figure out the systems. Leonard sat on the floor, gun aimed up in the event anyone tried to interrupt their plan.

Minutes ticked by slowly before Sara swallowed suddenly. She placed her hand on a pad with a small hemisphere that was between them. Leonard looked up at her to see tears pooling in her eyes. 

“What is it?”

“There’s a way to self destruct the ship,” Sara told him. “But it has a failsafe. One that requires someone told hold it down. Once it’s held down, it starts.”

“Then let me hold it,” Leonard reached up toward the pad. “Not like I haven’t done this before.”

“You can’t,” she shook her head. “I already am. And I can’t let go now.”

He stared at her. “Sara, no.”

“It’s not like I’ll be able to survive much longer anyways,” she told him, pulling her top up to show him her side.

Leonard sucked in a breath at the sight of the severely marred flesh on her side. Then he reached up to place a hand on top of the one she had on the failsafe. With the other, he turned on his comm. “Raymond?”

“Are you guys okay?” the Atom asked.

“Peachy,” Leonard turned to Sara. “Everyone needs to get off this ship now. Sara and I are blowing it up.”

“Are you coming?”

Neither could bring themselves to answer him.

“No, no, no,” Ray sounded panicked. “You’re not doing this. I’m coming to get both of you.”

“Don’t you dare,” Sara snapped, her voice cracking. “It’s a failsafe, Ray. The countdown has already started, and if we let go, it restarts.”

“But...you can’t do this.”

“Neither of us are making it out of here,” Leonard said, closing his eyes. “We want to, but it’s the end of line.”

Ray didn’t respond. It was starting to get hot in the chamber now. Sara sat down beside Leonard on the floor, her hand still on the failsafe. Neither said a thing.

“Everyone’s off now,” Ray finally said. “We’re heading back to Earth. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Leonard told him.

“Take care of our kids,” Sara added. “Don’t let them be alone in the world. Please.”

“I will,” their friend promised. “I promise, I will. Do you want me to go back and tell-”

“He should know,” Leonard agreed, thinking about Mick. “Tell both of them, Boy Scout.”

“I will.”

“Goodbye, Ray,” Sara said, switching her comm off.

Leonard followed her example. “Think they’ll win.”

“I hope so,” she said, wiping sweat off her forehead with her free hand. It kept getting hotter in here. “Maybe we really should have moved up to Quebec.”

The former crook shook his head with a smile. “We would have gotten bored.”

“Yeah,” Sara chuckled. “I thought we’d make it through this one too.”

“I was hoping so too,” Leonard agreed. “But it’s been one hell of a life.”

“One hell of a ride, even before I met you,” Sara said, holding back a sob. “Would you change anything?”

“Only to die somewhere else, but nothing else,” Leonard answered.

She nodded. “Makes sense.”

The White Canary leaned forward to kiss Captain Cold one last time. Her forehead was pressed against his as their lips parted. He sent one last smile her way before their worlds exploded into flames.

On Earth, a young girl was lying awake as a cold feeling settled over her unexpectedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.


	99. Everyone thinks they’re dating and then they start wondering if they’re dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saralxnces asked: That post is all kinds of wonderful so have a Captain Canary prompt from it: Everyone thinks they’re dating and then they start wondering if they’re dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that I've reached the penultimate chapter of this. I'm going to miss writing Tales so much.

“Aw, you guys are cute.”

Sara and Leonard both swiveled towards Nate, who was leaning against the entry of Rip’s study. Neither of them realized how close they were to each other as they studied one of the old maps Rip had in his office of the Hapsburg Empire. Now that Nate had opened his mouth, Sara now noticed there was a lack of distance or personal space between them. Even more so, she didn’t mind it and Leonard didn’t seem affected either.

“Excuse me?” Leonard said, straightening up alongside Sara. 

“It’s cute how close you two are,” Nate continued, gesturing at them. “All tight and planning out the mission. I never would have thought this, but you guys actually make a good couple.”

The crook and the assassin exchanged a look of puzzlement before Sara looked back towards Nate. “We’re not a couple.”

“You’re not?” Jax called from out on the bridge. 

“No,” Leonard drawled. 

Mick, who was sitting on one of the chairs, snorted. “They still need to get their heads out of their asses.”

“I’d have thought they were by now too,” Amaya agreed, turning towards Mick. “But you’re definitely right about them.”

Leonard closed his eyes and sighed.

“We need to focus on the mission right now,” Sara interrupted. “Forget whether or not we are dating. What we need to work on is how we’re going to get into the palace.”

* * *

“Do you think they’re right?” Sara asked Leonard after they had saved history yet again and were back in the time stream. They were in his room, and Sara had stripped out of the dress she’d had to wear, although her undergarments still covered plenty. Leonard had just pulled out a deck of cards.

“That the ambassador was going to nick the jewels?” Leonard held up an ornate brooch. “I got there first.”

“Of course you did,” Sara smirked. “Not what I meant though.”

“Ah,” Leonard nodded in understanding. “What Raymond 2.0 said about us being a cute couple earlier.”

“Think there’s any truth there?” she scrunched up her nose in thought. “Are we dating?”

“Depends on how you define dating,” Leonard shrugged, dealing out the cards.

“Well, since we got you back, we’ve spent a lot more time together,” Sara said, picking up her cards. “And I’ve been sleeping here a lot, or you’re sleeping in my room. Maybe they’re not far off. Although we haven’t gone on an actual date.”

“Why not?”

Sara raised her eyebrows. “What?”

“How about a date?” Leonard proposed. “Make things official. No time travel shenanigans. No pressing need to save the world. Just you and me.”

A smile crept across her face. “I think I like the sound of that. And it might be nice to see how normal people have a relationship.”

“Compared to some of the people we’ve met, we are normal,” Leonard smirked.

“We’re heroes, Len,” Sara replied. “Normal is the last thing we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE CHAPTER!


	100. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kismet76 commented on Volume 1 with: Oh, I love this one! Give us the proposal, please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it, this is the final chapter. 
> 
> I've never written a proposal scene before, so hopefully it isn't terrible.

“So what’s the occasion?” Sara asked as she and Leonard got out the elevator. 

“Who says there needs to be one?” he replied as they walked together across the floor towards the staircase that lead up to the roof. “Why does there need to be a reason for us to go up here?”

“I’ve given us a few,” she smirked as she pushed open the door. “And you’ve given some too.”

Leonard gave a nod as they walked up the stairs. This rooftop had been where Rip Hunter had first brought the Legends together and told them about Vandal Savage. It had been the first time he had met Sara, although they’d gotten to know more about each other later on the Waverider. She had caught his eye up there as seeming the most normal person among reincarnated soulmates and metahumans. He soon found out she was anything but normal though. To Leonard, she was extraordinary.

Since that night, they had come back to the roof many more times. The next time he had been on the roof after Rip had brought him there, it had been him, Sara, and Mick. He had just been pulled out the time stream with scattered memories and confusion about everything he was surrounded by. It had reminded him of the team, the original team of Legends. He could still feel Sara’s hand closing around his when he had looked up at the sky where Rip had projected Central City’s future as he told her he remembered.

All the other times that he had been up on the roof had been with Sara. They had been here for the Fourth of July and New Years. It had been their place in the city to regroup when their night work with Team Flash forced them to scatter. There had been other times too, all of them memorable. And tonight, this would be the place where he was going to propose to Sara.

The box with the ring was burning a hole in his pocket as he and Sara walked out onto the top of the roof. He’d been up earlier to swing up some lights. They twinkled among the other buildings in the city. However, there were lit candles scattered about on the edge of the roof. Leonard had a sneaking suspicion that Barry or Ray might have been behind that one.

“Well, this is definitely a special occasion,” Sara grinned, glancing back at him as she stared out at Central City. “We take the night off heroing, go out to dinner, and now this? What’s happening?”

Leonard sucked in a deep breath, reaching his hand into his pocket.

“I never thought I would have someone like you in my life,” he confessed as she turned back to face him. “I never understood how people could give up so much for love. But then I met you and got close, and I started to get it. The Oculus was a setback, sure. Yet even when I could barely remember my own name, I knew I could trust you just like I could trust Mick.”

Sara smiled a little.

“You mean so much to me, Sara,” Leonard continued. “You were one of the people who inspired me to become a hero. You helped bring me back from the Oculus. You got me to remember who I was. And I love you.”

“Len, what are you saying?”

He pulled the box out and opened it. Sara’s eyes widened at the sight of the ring.

“Sara Lance,” he said. “Will you do the honor of letting this crook be your husband?”

A wide grin split across the face of the woman he loved. Sara nodded. “Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes.” Sara affirmed as he slid the ring onto her finger. As soon as it was on, she pulled him forward into a kiss. “But one thing about what you said.”

“What about it?”

“You’re not just a crook anymore,” Sara smiled. “And you’re not just a hero. You’re a Legend.”

“We both are then,” Leonard agreed. 

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him again, the candles and lights shining brightly behind the newly engaged couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. The final chapter of the anthology that is Tales of the Crook and the Assassin. Two volumes and two hundred stories combined in over a year of writing Captain Canary.
> 
> Thank you to all of you who have read this and commented and sent in prompts. Thank you for the words of encouragement. Thank you for getting giggly over the fluff and screaming at me for the angst. Thank you to the CC community for keeping this ship afloat. Thank you for your love for Cat!Sara, Monica Snart, post-Oculus Leonard, Earth-2, Earth-6, Earth-7, Immortal!Leonard, and every odd thing that has happened in these fics. 
> 
> Thank you for helping make Tales of the Crook and the Assassin. Even though the anthology ends, the stories will continue on and on in the series.


End file.
